Aveyond: Rhen's Quest
by Harifa
Summary: Rhen was leading a peaceful life in her quiet village. But little did she know what fate had decided for her. Everything changes from a misunderstanding and now she must fulfill her destiny to save the world from the destruction of a powerful deity, Ahriman.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

 _A cloaked figure is wandering in the darkness. It enters a place and tries to go without making any noise. Suddenly someone turns on the lights. The person turns and sees a man standing on the stairs with his arms crossed. The person takes the hood off and lets her purple locks flow. She grins and says to the man,_

 _"_ _Why are you still up?"_

 _"_ _I can ask u the same," the man said._

 _"_ _You are saying as if you don't know."_

 _"_ _You could've at least told me…."_

 _"_ _I have some duties you know that," saying so the woman goes up the stairs. The man follows her to the room. She puts a book on the desk._

 _"_ _What's that for?"_

 _"_ _I've decided to write a diary"_

 _"_ _And why is that?"_

 _"_ _Just like that…"_

 _"_ _Ok as you wish… Now to bed," he pulls her._

 _"_ _I think I'm gonna start now"_

 _"_ _Fine….."_

 _He goes to bed sulkingly. She smiles seeing him and starts to write on her desk….._

 _"_ _I never even imagined in my wildest dreams that one day I can have all this. Of course I never wanted these. It all happened so suddenly…."_

 ** _Few years back…._**

 _It was a dark and windy night. Sounds of footsteps could be heard over the howling blizzards. A panting figure is seen casting spells. She stopped as she had just reached the top of the cliff._

 _"_ _It's a dead end. I don't have any other option now," the priestess thought. She gasped as she sensed something coming towards her. She casted a shield but a fireball hit her and she fell. She heard the attacker's voice echoing in her head._

 _"_ _MWA HA HA! I got u after all," a figure wearing an armor with an ox skull helmet on his head came out, walking slowly towards her._

 _"_ _Have I seen him before? I'm having a strange feeling that I….." the priestess thought. "Who…..what are you…a' she tried to speak but failed._

 _"_ _Some know me as daeva Agas, priestess," the stranger replied._

 _"_ _He is sealed in the demon realm as are all of the daevas! You can't be him!"_

 _"_ _You are mistaken. Our master has set us free._

 _"_ _Your master?"_

 _"_ _Ahriman."_

 _"_ _That's not possible! He was defeated long ago! I defeated him!" the priestess exclaimed._

 _Agas summoned a fireball and hit her. She was defenseless. Agas laughed, watching the priestess's lying body and he walked away._

 _After a while sha gained consciousness. "I…am…not…dead…yet" She used her last energy to summon a butterfly, said_

 _"_ _Find the child. Bring her to me….."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1: An Unexpected Surprise_**

 _"_ _Ma, I'm going out to play!"_

 _"_ _Oh wait, Rhen! At least have some breakfast. Rhen! Always in a rush…."_

 _"_ _Hi, Nina!" Rhen waved her hand to a girl._

 _"_ _Hey! We're playing hide and seek. Wanna play?"_

 _"_ _Sure!"_

 _"_ _Lets go and hide!"_

 _"_ _I'll go that way"_

 _It was a sunny spring morning in Clearwater. Cool breeze was sweeping over, flowers were blooming, birds were singing. Rhen came in a meadow. "I don't think they'll find me soon," she giggled. A butterfly flew past her. It was a strange one like she had never seen. She stopped to look at it. It was changing its color from yellow to purple and vice versa. It turned and fluttered around her. "Oh my! Its so pretty!" she exclaimed. She stretched out her hand and the butterfly landed on her palm. Suddenly there was a light glowing from it and she was no longer in Clearwater. Rhen's eyes flickered. She opened them and saw that she was in a pile of snow. She cupped her hands at her mouth attempting to keep herself warm._

 _"_ _Brr…..what the….where am I?!" she talked to herself. Suddenly she heard a voice._

 _"_ _Help….Help me…."_

 _Rhen followed the voice and saw a woman lying. She wore a white hooded robe._

 _"_ _Wh-what is this place? Who are you?"_

 _Pl…please….we must go back through the portal…"_

 _"_ _P-portal?"_

 _"_ _It….it wi,, take us back…" the woman pointed and Rhen finally saw it. Rhen held her shoulder and brought her up to the portal. In a blink of eye they were back in the cozy, warm Clearwater._

 _"_ _Pa! Pa! Come quickly!" Rhen yelled as soon as she saw her father._

 _"_ _Rhen! Are you okay? We were worried sick about you." He stopped as he saw a stranger beside her daughter._

 _"_ _Who is this stranger?" he asked._

 _"_ _I don't pa but she is hurt," Rhen replied._

 _"_ _Is that you, Tailor / I have come….. It is time…. " the priestess spoke._

 _"_ _Do you know each other?" Rhen questioned curiously._

 _"_ _I must get her back to the cottage" he didn't know how to answer her. He helped Rhen carry the priestess back to their house and laid her gently on the bed._

 _"_ _Rhen, go get the herbalist and bring her over. Quick!"_

 _Without further delay she rushed to tht herbalist's house. She saw all the villagers were preparing foe the festival. She knocked on the door. A reply came from the inside, "Please come in." Rhen pushed the door and went in._

 _"_ _Rhen! How's your mother and father? Can I get you anything?" the herbalist asked._

 _"_ _Can you come by our house now? I found a woman. She is hurt badly."_

 _"_ _Oh dear! We should go then."_

 _Tailor was sitting beside Talia, the priestess._

 _"_ _How are you, Talia?"_

 _"_ _Not good at all…."_

 _"_ _Who did this to you?"_

 _"_ _It's the demon Agas…"_

 _"…_ _.So he's back….." sighed Tailor_

 _"_ _Yes…I'm sorry Tailor….."_

 _"_ _Its not your fault…it seems hat time has come…."_

 _"_ _I'm afraid so…"_

 _"_ _Looks like I can't keep this secret anymore….." he sighed again._

 _"_ _We'll eventually tell her the truth when she has to know…"_

 _Rhen stepped in with the herbalist. "She's up here in pa's bed."_

 _She pointed the way._

 _The herbalist went beside the bed and carefully examined her._

 _"_ _Who is she pa?" Rhen asked again._

 _"…_ _She is a priestess from a far away land."_

 _"_ _A real priestess! You two know each other?"_

 _"_ _Yes….a longtime ago."_

 _"_ _Pa, why would a priestess from a longtime ago come to see us?"_

 _"_ _We will talk about this later, dear. Go find your mother, I think she has things for you to do."_

 _And without a complain she walked out of the room._

 _"_ _Rhen, I need you to take this basket and bring me some marionbells.," her moher told her._

 _"_ _Do I have to, ma?"_

 _"_ _Oh, it won't be that bad. Now, find me some flowers and then you can play.a'_

 _Without another she headed towards the meadow…._

 _She plucked some marionbells and quickly went to home as dusk was approaching._

 _"_ _Here are your flowers, ma. '_

 _"_ _Why, they are lovely! Thank you dear. Oh my. How quickly time has slipped by! Time for bed."_

 _"_ _Good night, ma"_

 _"_ _Sweet dreams, dear."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 2: Abduction_**

 _Somewhere far away….._

 _A demon is walking repeatedly. He is wearing a dark cloak, the hood hid his demonic face._

 _"_ _AGAS! Where are you!" he roared._

 _"_ _I am here, sire. What can I do for you? He kneeled on his knee._

 _"_ _Where is the priestess?"_

 _"_ _She's dead, sire."_

 _"_ _You lie! I see her in my dreams."_

 _"_ _But sire, I struck her down!"_

 _"_ _FOOL!" he roared aloud_

 _"_ _Perhaps it is for the best. I have changed my mind. I would prefer her to live."_

 _"_ _I do not understand, sire."_

 _"_ _Death is but a swift escape. I want the priestess to suffer. A slave suffers a lifetime." He smiled wickedly._

 _"_ _So you shall have her enslaved, sire? But how?"_

 _"_ _I have a new servant who wishes to become a daeva. He knows the land where the priestess had fled to."_

 _"_ _He wishes to be one of us, sire? He must be dark indeed."_

 _"_ _Dameon, show yourself!"_

 _A man came out. He wore a light green robe with a red sleeveless jacket on which a sun was engraved on. He bowed to his master._

 _"_ _It is a sun priest." Agas almost jumped out of shock._

 _"_ _Better. Sun druid," said Ahriman smiling wickedly._

 _"_ _How can this be better? What if he destroys us?"_

 _"_ _The sun god has betrayed me. I work for my master now," Dameon said. "I know a slave trader who will find the priestess a harsh master. My mother will get what she deserves!"_

 _Ahriman laughed_

 _Rhen was getting herself dressed in new outfits for the spring festival. When she was on the way to the front porch of the house, she noticed the priestess standing in the living room._

 _"_ _Hello ma'am. How are you feeling today?" said Rhen with a smile._

 _"_ _Good morning, chosen one."_

 _"_ _Er…whatever," she rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Child, I have something for you. Take this, it will protect you." She gave Rhen her priestess ring. Rhen took the ring unwillingly._

 _"_ _Please child, keep the ring on at all times. This is very important," she requested her. So, Rhen kept her request and put the ring on._

 _"_ _Who are you?" she asked_

 _"_ _I am a priestess from a land far away. I have come to protect you. '_

 _"_ _But I don't need protection."_

 _"_ _We shall talk tomorrow. Remember, keep the ring close."_

 _Rhen then left the house and headed for the festival._

 _Clearwater_ _was beautifully decorated with ribbons and festoons. Rhen was enjoying herself. She suddenly noticed a red-haired boy waving at her. She slipped away from the crowd and towards him to the entrance of a cave. It was Peter, her friend._

 _"_ _Psst, Rhen," Peter whispered._

 _"_ _What are you doing, Peter?"_

 _"_ _Nina and I are going to chase Billy Harper's sheep. Wanna come?"_

 _"_ _Definitely!" Rhen nodded._

 _"_ _Great! Meet us outside the village by the old sheep pen._

 _Bye."_

 _Rhen was walking in the cave and she noticed a big guy looking around. She thought he was lost._

 _"_ _G'morning sir, are you looking for the village?"_

 _"_ _Yes, is it far from here?" the stranger looked et her suspiciously._

 _"_ _Not much further, just up that way." She pointed to the cave entrance. The priestess ring sparkled in the darkness._

 _"_ _Oh my, that's a lovely ring you are wearing there." He said. Rhen put her hand back into the pocket._

 _"_ _Well thank you."_

 _"_ _Say, for being such a kind girl, I would like to give you a gift. '_

 _"_ _A gift? Are you sure?" Rhen exclaimed_

 _"_ _For one more look at that beautiful ring you are wearing, you can have anything."_

 _If it means so much to you….." she showed him the ring again. The stranger grabbed her and puts a slave bracelet on her hand._

 _"_ _Let me go! What's the meaning of this!"_

 _"_ _Don't play games with me, priestess. I know who you are. My master sent his regards. ' he snatched the ring out of her finger._

 _"_ _Priestess! I'm not a priestess! Who are you?"_

 _"_ _Ts'k ts'k! I'm a slave trader and you can't fool me. I recognize your ring.:_

 _"_ _It's not my ring!"_

 _"_ _Right you are going to tell me you borrowed it! A priestess would never take her ring off her ring. Even a fool knows that."_

 _"_ _Well, er…take off this bracelet or I'll….I'll…..blast you with holy power!"_

 _"_ _Ha! How is the bracelet fitting? My master assured me with that on your powers would be useless! Time for you to face your new destiny as a slave! Ha ha ha"_

 _"_ _Noooooooooo!" Rhen yelled with all her strength but her voice was echoed backed to her._

 _The slave trader threw her in the rap-sack on his back and went deeper into the cave…._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 3: Enslavement_**

 _Rhen was put on a ship and taken to the Eastern island._

 _In a city, Ghalarah, Rhen was sold as a slave. Her belongings were snatched from her. All but the slave bracelet…_

 _"_ _Wake up! You lazy slave!" Miss Rona shouted at her in her tiny space._

 _It had been three months since Rhen was enslaved._

 _"_ _Get up and do your chores or else no meal!" she yelled and went out of the room._

 _Rhen got up, got herself ready in a slave rag and prepared to work. She looked at her daily chores list which was made by Miss Rona._

 _"_ _Deal with the spiders._

 _Get Master Lars' clothes." Rhen sighed and started to work._

 _"_ _These spiders just keep crawling back from nowhere. And take that! Done." Said Rhen as she finished the spiders._

 _"_ _I've killed the spiders, Mistress." Rhen reported_

 _"_ _Stop dragging your feet, slave! Go do the rest of the chores!" Miss Rona rebuked her, again. So, Rhen went to the tailor's shop._

 _"_ _Hello Rhen, what can I do for you?" asked Terlin, the tailor, warmly."_

 _"_ _I've come to pick up Lars' travel clothes for Mistress Rona. Are they ready?"_

 _"_ _Oh yes. Here they are." She gave Rhen the clothes._

 _"_ _Lars is leaving tomorrow for Shadwood_ _Academy?" asked Terlin_

 _"_ _Yes ma'am. Mistress Rona says he has sorcery gift."_

 _"_ _To be quite honest, I don't think that boy needs any more reasons to think himself greater than the rest of us."_

 _"_ _You treat the other slaves so well. May I ask why?"_

 _"_ _You might not believe it but I was a slave years ago. I had a good master who let my family buy my freedom."_

 _"_ _How lucky. My family doesn't even know where I am," Rhen sighed._

 _"_ _Here are Lars' clothes, Mistress." Rhen handed over the clothes to Miss Rona. She snatched away the clothes from her as if she will get it dirty._

 _"_ _Why are you late?" Miss Rona scolded her. "Ugh never mind. Stop standing there slave! Go do your chores!"_

 _"_ _But I've finished all of the chores, Mistress. May I go out and play?"_

 _"_ _Of course not! Ugh! Where is the son of mine? Go find Lars, you lazy girl and tell him to come home for supper."_

 _"_ _Yes, Mistress." Rhen headed out of the mansion._

 _"_ _Well at least I can be away for some time from that house," Rhen thought to herself while searching for Lars. She noticed Lars playing with his friends in a corner of the city._

 _"_ _Lars, Miss Rona told you to come home for supper." She tried to say as politely as she can suppressing the feeling to kick him._

 _"_ _Was that a command? I'll go when I wish. No slave is going to tell me what to do." Said Lars boastfully._

 _Ylitta, one of his friend, looked at Rhen and says, "After three months this girl is still too dumb to understand her place. Look how she talks to you!"_

 _"_ _Hey, what's that thing on her wrist?" Lars' other friend, Hector, asked._

 _"_ _Her bracelet, I guess." Lars replied._

 _"_ _My mom would never let a slave girl wear something so nice." Ylitta grunted._

 _"_ _Shut up! The only reason she still wears the stupid thing because we can't get it off of her."_

 _"_ _Oh come on, lets pry it pry it off of her!" Ylitta suggested._

 _"_ _No wait, I have a better idea," Lars grinned and called Rhen. "Slave girl, come here."_

 _"_ _What is he gonna do to me?" Rhen thought. "Why? What do you want?" she asked._

 _"_ _I want to show my friends a little magic trick I've learned."_

 _"_ _Magic? Even I know that you are forbidden to use magic till emissaries from Shadwood_ _Academy_ _take you away."_

 _"_ _Ha! Who's going to tell them? You?" Lars teased._

 _Rhen tried to slip away but Ylitta grabbed her arm._

 _"_ _Hey! Let me go, you…."_

 _Suddenly a flash of light jumped to Rhen._

 _The slave bracelet snapped off of Rhen's wrist._

 _"_ _You….You could have killed me!" Rhen scolded Lars._

 _"_ _But I didn't. anyways you are a lazy slave girl. Who would care?"_

 _"_ _Argh! My name is Rhen!" she yelled._

 _But they ignored her and started to laugh at her._

 _"_ _You know what, guys? This slave girl reminds me of a puppy I had whose name was peta. She seems to want a name. Maybe you should give her one?" Ylitta said sarcastically._

 _Lars seemed to like her suggestion. "Hmm, Peta. If its good enough for a dog, its good enough for her. Slave girl, I hereby name you Peta!"_

 _"_ _Hey Peta, go and fetch a stick." They tease her and laugh out loud._

 _And Rhen walked back to the mansion grumbling all the way._

 _"_ _You lazy scum! Where is my son? It's almost supper and he's still not home!" Miss Rona questioned her as soon as he steeped foot._

 _"_ _Lars is on his way now, Mistress."_

 _"_ _Did I hear you just talk back? No supper for you! Go to bed!_

 _"_ _But I'm starving…"_

 _"_ _I said go to sleep!"_

 _"_ _But….."_

 _"_ _NOW!" Miss Rona roared so loud that the whole house shook._

 _Then Rhen went to bed with an empty stomach….as quite usual._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 4: Getting Enrolled_**

 _It was morning, Rhen woke up late as Ms Rona din't shouted at her. "It's unusual…." Rhen thought. After freshening up, wearing her ragged cloth, she went to Ms Rona for her chores._

 _She saw her calling Lars repeatedly but no reply came._

 _"_ _Where is that son of mine?" Ms Rona mumbled. She looked at the clock. "Oh dear! Where is Lars! The emissaries will be here any time now! She yelled at Rhen, "Don't just stand there, go and get my son!"_

 _"_ _Yes, mistress." Rhen replied_

 _"_ _Where is that idiot? The emissaries are coming to get him and he's nowhere to be seen. Argh!" Rhen talked to herself as she was looking for Lars. Suddenly she heard a shriek. She followed it to a corner of a shop. "What the heck is going on?" Rhen thought. She ran to the path from the sound was coming from. She saw Lars teasing a slave boy. The boy saw Rhen._

 _"_ _Rhen! Please help me, Rhen!" the slave boy screamed and hid behind Rhen._

 _"_ _What are you doing to Eddie, Lars!" Rhen was enraged._

 _"_ _Ha! And who's gonna stop me? You?!" Lars shoved and laughed at her and turned back to bully Eddie._

 _"_ _How ruthless! He should be taught a lesson for that!" Anger and hatred flowed in her. She picked up a stick from the ground and crawled on her feet. With all her might and anger she thrusted the stick at Lars._

 _Out of the blue, suddenly a bolt of lightning flowed out from Rhen._

 _ZAAPPPPP!_

 _"_ _Ouch! How?" Lars was surprised at what she did. "You're gonna pay for that, brat!" He yelled at her. Rhen dropped the stick, bewildered. Eddie ran away, screaming._

 _"_ _How did this happen? Did I do this. This us bad…" rhen gulped._

 _Two strangers entered Ghelarah. One was wearing a green robe with gray hair. She was trying to look for a student. She was accompanied by her colleague, Lorad. He had red hair wearing a red robe._

 _"_ _Do you know where this student lives?" Lorad asked her_

 _"_ _Yes, I know he lives somewhere in this town." Ghelda replied._

 _"_ _Then we should…" A sound of lightning caught his attention. They looked about and saw a girl wearing ragged cloth conjured a bolt from a stick to a green-haired noble-like boy. The girl dropped the stick afterward as he was going forward to her._

 _Ghelda picked up the stick. "Strange." She said while examining the stick._

 _"_ _This none of your business, strangers!" The green-haired boy faced them and spoke rudely._

 _"_ _This must be Lars. Herald said he had a fiery temper." Lorad said to Ghelda._

 _"_ _Yes. I thought Master Harald was exaggerating but apparently not." Ghelda replied and turned to face Lars and said, "I am Ghelda and this is Lorad. We are the envoys that has come to take you to Shadwood_ _Academy, Lars."_

 _Lars turned red. He pointed his finger to Rhen and said,"That slave tried to kill me. You saw her!"_

 _Ghelda turned to Rhen and examined her. "I can't feel her gift but I am sure I saw her use magic." She spoke to Lorad._

 _"_ _Magic?! Not me!" Rhen exclaimed._

 _"_ _That slave girl doesn' have the gift! She can't!" Lars spatted._

 _"_ _She does not have your gift, Lars. She does not have the gift of sorcery. I would have felt it, if she did." Ghelda turned to Lorad. "Did you feel It?"_

 _"_ _I did. But she used a stick to draw power which does not make any sense."_

 _"_ _That is impossible!"_

 _"_ _No, not impossible…improbable"_

 _"_ _Very strange indeed. I thought your kind only used metals to wield power."_

 _"_ _Yes and no. we have no one strong enough to draw power from a stick. There were strong ones in generations past. But no one is alive…."_

 _"_ _Until now."_

 _"_ _Yes, until now."_

 _"_ _Girl, what is your name?" Lorad asked Rhen._

 _"_ _She's a slave! A nobody!" Lars interrupted_

 _"_ _Rhen, sir," she replied ignoring Lars._

 _"_ _Is it true that you are a slave?"_

 _"_ _Yes, sir. It's true."_

 _"_ _Very well, you must travel to Veldarah where you must be trained at Shadwood_ _Academy. You have to present this token to obtain admittance." Lorad gave Rhen a golden token. "You belong to the empress now."_

 _"_ _What! You said it yourself that she doesn't have the gift!" Lars interrupted again._

 _"_ _The girl has sword magic, foolish boy. Like all magic wielders, including you, she now belongs to the empress." Ghelda cleared it to Lars, again. She faced Rhen and said, "You are free, girl. A slave to none but the empress."_

 _"_ _I' m fr…free?" she stammered. Then realizing her release she exclaimed with delight, "I'm freeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

 _"_ _NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lars screamed out loud and nearly fainted like a damsel on distress._

 _"_ _Ghelda, please take Master Lars home. His mother is waiting for her. I shall stay here to any questions the girl may have." Lorad said._

 _Ghelda took Lars home._

 _Lorad faced Rhen and asked, "Do you have any questions?"_

 _"_ _Yes, may I know who you are?"_

 _"_ _I am Lorad. I am an emissary from Shadwood academy and a sword singer, just like you will be one day. My companion is the emissary Lady Ghelda. She is a sorceress."_

 _"_ _What's a sword singer?"_

 _"_ _Sword singer use motion to draw magic. Most can only do this from metal. I am amazed that you were able to draw from a plain stick, untrained, unaided. I believe one day you will be a very strong if you survive the training."_

 _"_ _Am I really fr…free?" she asked the questioned again to make sure this is not one of her dreams._

 _"_ _Slaves who have gifts are, by law, declared free."_

 _"_ _But I thought you said I belong to the empress now? So am I not still a slave?" she raised her eyebrows._

 _Lorad laughed. "Child, all citizens of the empire belong to the empress. Slaves, peasants, nobles and even sorcerers and sword singers."_

 _"_ _So when do I leave?"_

 _"_ _You can leave any time. Ghelda and Lars will be leaving tomorrow at dawn. If the guards give you problem, show them your token." He looked at his watch. "Oh dear, I'll be late soon. Tomorrow we set after sunrise, so be on time." And he went._

 _"_ _Stupid slave! This was to be Lars' special day, not yours!" roared Ms Rona at Rhen when she went in the mansion. "Get out of my house and never come back!"_

 _"_ _Am I free to go, then?"_

 _"_ _The empress owns you now! Are you too stupid to realize how lucky you are? Oh, and you are not welcome to stay the night here." She spatted. "Now that you are free, you can find your own place to sleep."_

 _"_ _Oh well, good riddance." Rhen thought and went out of the house. The sun was setting then. She ran to the meadow to watch the setting sun._

 _"_ _I'm finally freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Rhen jumped with joy. Never did she realize the true value of freedom, until now. Soon darkness covered the town. Dogs were howling but Rhen was not afraid. She was happy. Her life was about to change, again. She sat under a big tree watching the beautiful stars. It was way better to sleep under the twinkling stars rather in that stuffy room. But she was a little nervous also. The last change was not a wish come true. "Don't worry. This time things won't get wrong." Rhen consoled herself. "I hope…."_

 _"_ _Where's Lars?" She asked Lorad._

 _"_ _He's with Ghelda. They set off earlier._

 _"_ _Oh." And they didn't talk anymore on the rest of the journey. After some ten minutes of walk, they reached their destination._

 _Veldarah was a grand city. Ghelarah seemed like a village compared to it. The path was made of concrete. There were buildings here and there. An overcrowded place, children playing, people conversing and a soft music in the environment._

 _After walking down a few streets, they stood in front of a large building. It was a years old traditional old building. Some trees were around the building._

 _There were voices of teachers lecturing, students gossiping, lashing of fighting, sparks of magic echoing around._

 _"_ _You are on your own now. The headmaster's office is just ahead. Go inside and talk to him. And do not forget to give him the token," Lorad gave all the necessary instructions to Rhen._

 _"_ _Thank you, sir."_

 _"_ _That will be Master Lorad. You shall be calling me for the rest of the training."_

 _"_ _Yes, Master Lorad. Goodbye."_

 _Rhen looked at the door in front of her. She took a deep breath and knocked._

 _"_ _Come in," a voice from the in side came out._

 _Rhen pushed the door and entered the room._

 _"_ _Hello. How can I help you?"_

 _"_ _G'day sir." She was nervous._

 _"_ _So, you want to be enrolled, don't you? Well then token please." He stretched out his hand smiling brightly._

 _Rhen gave him her token._

 _"_ _So, you are one of Lorad's students. Well anyways take these." The headmaster handed her a bedroom key and a schedule. "I am Master Harald. I hereby declare you officially as a novice sword singer. This is the key to your room. You shall also find your student's outfit in your room. Please change into your new uniform as soon as possible. The schedule has your classes for this year. You better not miss any of them. When you are promoted from novice to apprentice, you shall get to choose your classes. That is, if you succeed in the trial."_

 _Rhen stared at the headmaster though his 'speech' finished. He noticed her expression and asked, "Do you have any question?"_

 _Rhen shook her head._

 _"_ _If that so please get ready for your class."_

 _"_ _Where is it? Looks like I'm lost….." Rhen talked to herself as she was searching for her room. She saw a girl walking in the hallway._

 _"_ _Excuse me, can you tell me the way to the girls' dormitories for sword singers?." Rhen politely asked._

 _"_ _Here we are, the swoed singer quarter," said the silver-haired girl. "Welcome to Shadwood academy."_

 _It was a small, simple room. There was a single bed which occupied most of the area. Rhen found her uniform in the wardrobe. She put on her outfit and tossed away the ragged cloth. "I'm tired. Lets get some sleep." So, she brushed her teeth and hit the bed._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 5: The Trial_**

 _Meanwhile somewhere miles away….._

 _Ahriman was sitting on his throne awaiting for the news he greatly desired. Someone entered and knelt before him._

 _"_ _What news have you brought me, sun priest?" Ahriman asked._

 _""_ _Forgive me, master. But it is not good. The slave trader captured the wrong woman, a girl to be precise," Dameon spoke calmly. "He paid for his mistake which I made sure."_

 _"_ _Why would that fool make such a mistake?" Ahriman spoke impatiently._

 _"_ _The priestess gave her guardian ring to the girl, sire. A priestess never removes her guardian ring, not for anything." Dameon replied looking down._

 _"_ _Why would a priestess take such a foolish step?"_

 _"_ _I do not know, master. Should I send assassins to dispose of the girl?" Dameon suggested._

 _"_ _No! I do not want to waste my time on a girl of no importance! Do not dare to give me orders! Find the priestess and finish her! No more mistakes this time!" Ahriman roared._

 _"_ _As you wish, master…"_

 _After a while Agas approached them. He knelt before Ahriman._

 _"_ _Sire, the demon portal has been opened, the daevas are arriving," Agas reported._

 _"_ _Excellent. Has Indra passed through the portal yet?"_

 _Agas was about to reply but a soft, hissing voice interrupted._

 _"_ _I am here, sire," Indra spoke. She wore a sky-blue gown, pale-blue hair reached till waist, red eyes shone with her pale-blue face. She knelt before the dark daeva. "So much destruction to be spread in so little time. What need do you have of me?"_

 _"_ _Who is this girl the sun priest speak of? Can you tell me?" asked Ahriman._

 _"_ _Who is this girl you speak of, sun priest? What can you give me of her?" Indra hissed._

 _"_ _Her name is Rhen. The slave trader gave me a lock of her hair." Dameon handed Indra the lock of Rhen's hair. Indra examined it. She hissed._

 _"_ _What do you see, daeva?" Ahriman asked._

 _"_ _She will destroy you." Indra replied_

 _"_ _Then she dies!"_

 _"_ _But if you destroy her then we shall also be destroyed."_

 _"_ _No more riddles! How do we survive?"_

 _"_ _She must become one of us. The sun priest is the key. He must turn her to our ways."_

 _"_ _So be it."_

 _After the conversation, a few daevas came out of the portal._

 _"_ _We have all arrived, sire." One of the daevas spoke._

 _"_ _Excellent. Now that you all are here, it is time for you to destroy the isles." Ahriman said._

 _"_ _I would like to make a suggestion that will help us." Dameon interrupted._

 _"_ _Speak, sun priest!"_

 _"_ _Attack the druids, take their shrines."_

 _"_ _He is right. The druids are obstacles to our destruction. We should eliminate them first." Indra added._

 _"_ _It shall be done…cast your darkness upon the foreign lands! Show this world the power of daevas!" Ahriman roared._

 _Back at the academy…. Time passed by. A tear had gone and Rhen excelled in her sword singing course. During this time Lars had made her life miserable. He spread rumors that she became a slave because she was a thief. He kept up with her progress every step of the way. He had already passed the trials. Rhen had been summoned by her teachers for her trial. If she succeeds, she will earn the status of apprentice._

 _She woke up earlier. She had a hard night's sleep as she was nervous about the trials. After she readied herself, she went for the trial. Along her way her friends came to wish her luck._

 _"_ _All the best!"_

 _"_ _Good luck!"_

 _"_ _Don't be nervous, Rhen."_

 _When she was passing through, Lars and his cronies bumped onto her and teased her. They made fun of her and laughed. Rhen ignored them and walked passed. As she was reaching towards the trial area butterflies were fluttering in her stomach._

 _"_ _Good morning, Rhen." Lorad started with a serious tone. "The trials are a serious matter, not to be underestimated. Are you ready?"_

 _"_ _Yes," Rhen spoke confidently trying to cover her nervouness._

 _"_ _Well then, let the trial begin!"_

 _Lorad didn't take the first move. He waited for her. Rhen ran forward to attack a downward slash but he dodged it away swiftly and came behind her. While Rhen tried to turn he took the opportunity and striked her. But Rhen was aware of his moves. She spanned side missing his shot. Now he lifted his sword and chanted spells._

 _"_ _Trinity Fury"_

 _A holy cross was released from his sword aimed at Rhen. She also casted._

 _"_ _Woodland Dance!"_

 _Dodging the attack. Rhen ran towards him lashing her sword, balancing her foot every time she danced. Lorad was twirling, trying to see her as she moved too fast. She suddenly appeared behind him._

 _"_ _Slide Thrust!"_

 _She thrusted her sword with all her might._

 _A light filled the whole room. The loud cheering and shouting suddenly stopped. The light cleared. Rhen was panting heavily after her final blow. Everyone was silent to know whether she won or not. Then Master Lorad appeared, clapping._

 _"_ _I am very impressed with your performance. Excellently executed."_

 _A huge roar and cheered flowed the in the room. Rhen was so happy that she felt like jumping._

 _"_ _Congratulations. Go and meet the headmaster."_

 _Rhen went to the headmaster. She couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy after so many time._

 _"_ _Congratulation, girl. I have heard you have passed the trials." The headmaster shook Rhen's hand. "As you are an apprentice now you now have a new class schedule. He handed over the apprentice schedule to her. "You get to choose your new classes. You must take the schedule to the class you wish to enroll. If the teacher thinks you are suitable for the class, you shall be able to attend it."_

 _"_ _Thank you, sir." Rhen said._

 _"_ _You are only one step closer in becoming a sword singer. Do you have any questions?" Master Harald spoke smilingly._

 _"_ _I have one, sir. How do I become a full fledged sword singer?"_

 _"_ _To become a sword singer you must do a deed of bravery and return to us with proof of the deed."_

 _Then Rhen walked back to her room. She got a lot of congratulations and compliments on the way. Then she hit the bed. That night she dreamed again._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 6: The Journey Begins_**

 _She couldn't see anything. It was dark and blank. She could only hear a voice which seem to be coming from far…_

 _"_ _Rhen…Put on the ring….I can't find you…Put on the ring….." the voice eventually faded away._

 _"_ _Who…Who are you?" Rhen asked but no reply came. "Are you there? Anyone?"_

 _Then she woke up. The sun lightened up the whole room. She was dazed and confused. "That was an odd dream. Was that the priestess I saved long ago?" Rhen was pondering over while getting dressed. "I think I should go find the priestess ring." So she went out to search for the ring. "From the last I've heard that slave trader sold it to a junk dealer in veldarah. I should go there and check." Rhen talked to herself. After few path, she found the shop near the entrance of the city._

 _"_ _Good day, ma'am. Feel free to have a look that might interest you." The junk dealer welcomed Rhen._

 _Rhen explored the shop. There wasn't much. She kept searching until she saw a pretty silver ring with a sapphire engraved on it. She at once recognized the ring. It was the same ring the priestess gave her in Clearwater._

 _"_ _How much is this ring?" Rhen asked the junk dealer._

 _"_ _The replica of a priestess ring? 10 gold pennies._

 _"_ _That's expensive! I can't imagine how much an original one might cost!"_

 _"_ _An original priestess ring would be priceless!"_

 _Rhen paid the shopkeeper. She put it back on her finger. When she was about to leave, there was a light in front of her. Suddenly someone appeared before her._

 _"_ _It's you! The Priestess!" Rhen was extremely surprised to see her._

 _"_ _I have finally found you." The priestess spoke with a sigh of relief._

 _"_ _How did you find me?"_

 _"_ _The ring. While you wore it, I knew where you were. But shortly after I gave it to you, you disappeared. Now that you have wore it again."_

 _"_ _I was going to meet Peter by the sheep pen. But right outside the village, a slave trader kidnapped me. He took the ring also. He sol me as a slave" Rhen explained everything that happened to her till then._

 _"_ _Are you slave now?"_

 _"_ _No. not anymore."_

 _"_ _Where is this place?"_

 _"_ _This is a city called Veldarah. Other than that I don't know anything."_

 _"_ _So, you are in the Eastern Empire."_

 _"_ _I suppose so. Can you take me back home?"_

 _"_ _Home is a long way, Rhen. You are safer here."_

 _"_ _Is something wrong?"_

 _"…_ _." She remained silent. "I must leave you now. I shall need my ring back for the time being."_

 _Rhen took off the ring and gave it back to her._

 _"_ _Wait, where are you going. Who are you?" Rhen stopped her as she was leaving._

 _"_ _I am going to see the empress. We have much to talk about. Meet me there." She replied to Rhen. "Oh, and my name is Talia. That is all you need to know for now." Then she went out of the doorway._

 _"_ _Is this the child, priestess?" asked the empress of Veldarah._

 _"_ _Yes, empress. She is the one._

 _"_ _Hmmmm. The lost daughter. She resembles her mother. She has her eyes."_

 _"_ _And her father, beautiful child she is."_

 _"_ _Yes. Her teachers tell me she will become a powerful sword singer. Traits coming from both of her parents."_

 _"_ _What are you talking about? My father's a shoe maker and my mother's a seamstress." Rhen interrupted the conversation as she didn't had the faintest idea what they were discussing about._

 _"_ _So, she does not know of her past." The empress spoke hearing Rhen._

 _"_ _It is for the best," replied Talia._

 _"_ _Know what?" Rhen couldn't help it._

 _"_ _It is not important. Have you made sure priestess that she is the one? You can not deny the incident that happened to you when you were young." The empress asked Talia._

 _"_ _We tried to stop the prophecy in her infancy but it was not to be. I believe she is the one."_

 _"_ _Prophecy? What prophecy? What do I have to do with any of it?" Rhen intervened again as couldn't still understand the matter._

 _"_ _Girl, you must talk to the oracle. She will know if you are the chosen one." The empress told Rhen. Then she yelled, "Oracle, show yourself!"_

 _Just then an old woman appeared. It was more like an hologram of her. She wore a grayish-blue robe, silver hair was tied on her head._

 _"_ _You have summoned me?" the oracle asked the empress,_

 _"_ _Yes, we need your guidance." She showed Rhen to her. The oracle touched Rhen with a bony finger._

 _"_ _What is this I see? A child with such aura?" the oracle asked examining Rhen._

 _"_ _The priestess says that the child is the prophesized one." Replied the empress._

 _"_ _Indeed, she is." She lifted her finger off of Rhen. "Dreamer, is that You? Why have you left the dream?" she asked Talia as she saw her._

 _"_ _That can not be! Priestess, you are guardian of dreams?" the empress exclaimed._

 _"_ _I was summoned by the oracle for the position many years ago." Talia replied._

 _"_ _The guardian of dreams can not walk amongst the awaken ones! How did you come out?"_

 _"'_ _Beware lest the dreamer wakes'. I am the guardian and I am awake. Ahriman's demons have taken over the dreamland, empress."_

 _"_ _So, Ahriman's minions have arrived." The oracle was deep in thought._

 _"_ _Yes, I came for the girl as soon as I fell." Talia answered._

 _"_ _You have done a good job, for the girl is the one. Howeve, her future seems uncertain to me…"_

 _"_ _Now that she's here, what should we do?"_

 _"_ _She must gather all of the druids and bring them to the sun temple in Aveyond."_

 _"_ _Can you not call them yourself?"_

 _"_ _I have tried. But I am still bound to the dreamland as the guardian heard."_

 _"_ _Ahriman." Said the empress in a low voice._

 _"_ _I must go now. Dreamer, you must come to the temple. Rest does not come to you easily. The nightmare is starting." The oracle vanished into thin air._

 _"_ _I shall inform your teachers of your departure." The empress spoke._

 _"_ _I have to leave?" Rhen asked as if she was under a trance._

 _"_ _Yes. But I do not think you should travel alone. Find a companion to take with you."_

 _"_ _I'll go with her." Lars came out of nowhere and bowed down. It made Rhen jump and bumped into a maid._

 _"_ _No please, empress. Anyone but him!" Rhen begged._

 _"_ _You are still a student, Lars."_

 _"_ _I'm one of the strongest magic wielders in the empire, even if I'm still an apprentice." Lars said boastfully._

 _"_ _Well, that is true. Necessary time call for necessary measures. You may accompany her." The empress approved_

 _._

 _Rhen groaned. "What is that brat up to?" she wondered._

 _"_ _Thank you, your highness. I must go pack now. I'll be waiting in my room, Rhen." Lars flashed a toothy smile at her and walked away. Rhen rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Good luck on your journey," the empress said._

 _"_ _Rhen you must find the druide and take them to Aveyond. The druids are:_

 _Daena the wise_

 _Vata the father of time_

 _Rashnu the dark_

 _Eithera the strong_

 _Vohu Manah the bard_

 _Armaiti the green_

 _Dameon the sun priest_

 _And me of course. I am Talia the dreamer._

 _Oh dear, I suppose you are full of questions"_

 _"_ _Where's Aveyond?"_

 _"_ _Aveyond is on the Northern isle, where the temple of sun is located," Talia explained. "The temple holds great power that the druids can use to defeat the evil. You must find the eight druids and take them to Aveyond. I shall travel with you there when you leave."_

 _"_ _You're the druid of dreams?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Years ago, the oracle asked me to become the Dreamer, druid and guardian of dreams."_

 _"_ _Isn't it bad if the Dreamer wakes? It's known that when the Dreamer wakes, the world should fear. What does that mean?"_

 _"_ _It is very bad. While I am awake, the nightmares in the dream realm can change mortals into twisted creatures while they sleep." She explained. "Fear your dreams, child. There is no one to protect them now."_

 _"_ _Why don't you go back to sleep?"_

 _"_ _A demon, one of Ahriman's daevas, ripped me from the dream realm. I am blocked from that place. The oracle can help me return when we reach Aveyond. That is, after we finish the gathering."_

 _"_ _The gathering?"_

 _"_ _That question for another time."_

 _"_ _Oh…" Rhen felt awkward but she needed to know one more thing._

 _"_ _Talia, you and others keep saying I'm someone's lost daughter. Even in Clearwater_ _you said such. Why?"  
"You must talk to your father about this when you next go to Clearwater. Best you know it from him"_

 _"_ _Ready to go, Peta?" Lars asked when Rhen came to pick him up._

 _"_ _Stop calling me that!" Rhen shouted on him. "Why did you offer to come with me? Actually, insist! You hate me, remember?"_

 _"_ _Poor Peta, you just don't get it, do you? I couldn't let a slave girl complete such an important task, unaided." Lars teased her. Rhen scowled._

 _"_ _When I become High Sorcerer of the academy, I'll make sure that no slave trash ever gets into the school again."_

 _"_ _And When I become High Sword Singer, I'll make sure that slavery is banned. Now let's go. We have a long journey ahead of us, unfortunately."_

 _And so both of them left the academy. Rhen kept looking at it while going away. After all it had given her a lot._

 _"_ _Let's meet Talia. She's at the front gate of the city," said Rhen._

 _"_ _You're not my boss." Lars said in disregard._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 7: A Snowy Start_**

 _"_ _I hope we don't have to wait for too long. My patient is very thin and I don't want to wait for anyone. You should keep in mind…" Lars complained as they were on there way to the gate._

 _"_ _Will you cut it out! You're driving me crazy. Can't you just shut up for at a moment?" Rhen snapped at Lars._

 _They reached the gate then and saw Talia waiting for them._

 _"_ _Would you escort me to Aveyond?" Talia asked_

 _Rhen gave Lars a satisfied-now look. Lars rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _Is there any problem?" Talia asked seeing them._

 _"_ _No. Can we go now?" Lars said impatiently_

 _"_ _We have to leave the Eastern isle and travel across the sea to The Northern isle. Aveyond lies beyond The mists." Talia explained while walking._

 _"_ _Ouch!" Rhen suddenly shouted._

 _"_ _What's wrong with you now?" Lars asked_

 _"_ _That chicken nipped me." Rhen pointed at a chicken_

 _"_ _It's a wild chicken. Of course it'll bite you and your complaining about a chicken!" Lars laughed. Just then another came and bit Lars. "Ouch, Hey! Stupid chicken!"_

 _"_ _Now who's complaining." Rhen mocked him._

 _"_ _Hmph! I was gonna finish them off."_

 _"_ _Will you two stop it? We have just begun and you are fight already." Talia tried to stop them. Both of them looked away from each other and walked again. After a few minutes of walk they reached a small dock. It was situated west from Veldarah._

 _"_ _Now what?" Lars asked looking at the sea._

 _"_ _We can look for a boat to sail across the sea." Talia said._

 _"_ _Oh look. I think that boat man may help us." Rhen pointed at a guy who was sitting in his boat idly._

 _"_ _Oui travelers! Would you like to travel to Northern isle? For only 20 gold pennies." The boat man asked them. And so they paid them and got on his boat._

 _Druid Vohu Manah was sitting outside of his temple on the lush green grass. He was playing a sweet melody on his flute. The melody flew along with the cool breeze. After finishing playing he went inside the temple. He was putting the flute back into its box when he thought he heard some movement. He went out but didn't find anyone. He came in and saw a stranger's back._

 _"_ _Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked._

 _The stranger turned towards him and smiled. The druid was going to speak again but he had been turned to stone before that. There he stood motionlessly in the Harmony_ _Temple._

 _"_ _We've reached our destination." The boat man told them as soon as he reached the shore. "I'll be here in case you all wanna go back."_

 _They entered the isle._

 _"_ _Oh my! It's s…ss…so c..cold! Brrr!" Rhen spoke as they were venturing across the snowy land. Now and then blizzards were hailing. Every tree, rock, cliff were covered in snow. Sometimes the ground shook abruptly and our trio was losing balance. The earthquake subsided after a few seconds and then again shook._

 _"_ _What is going on?" Lars asked as he shivered._

 _"_ _I do not know but it is not good." Talia replied glancing the way ahead. Suddenly another blizzard came with the earthquake._

 _"_ _We wo…won't la….aa..st more ii…if this co…..con….continues." Lars stammered._

 _Rhen was looking a safer path. She saw black smoke coming from a distance. "Come on. Follow me." She told the others and they started following her._

 _The moon was full. The dark druid was enjoying the night. He thought of playing his organ. When Rashnu was going to sit to play when he sensed a presence. He ignored it finding no one. He played his organ. He sensed something again. He moved to the room beside it. He saw a dark figure floating. Before he could do anything a dark fog surrounded him turning him into a stone._

 _"_ _See, told you I know where I was leading," Rhen said as they entered an inn._

 _"_ _Yeah right," Lars grunted shoving off snow off of his shoulder. "Anyone can notice BLACK smoke in a place which is WHITE!"_

 _"_ _Welcome travelers," said the innkeeper. "I'm amazed that you've made it this far into the mountains against all odds which are caused through the fighting between the Mountain King and the Snow Queen. You must have Mithra's luck."_

 _"_ _So what's with the blizzards and earthquakes?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _And we almost got buried by an avalanche, thanks to that stupid earthquake." Lars snorted warming his hands in the fireplace._

 _"_ _Well I don't know exactly what happened. But all I know is that when they fight it's dangerous for all," the innkeeper said. "When the Mountain King is angry the ground shakes. When the Snow Queen is angry blizzards hail across the land," she added. "If only they could see what their petty fights do to the people…"_

 _"_ _Do you what they are fighting over?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _You should ask the Mountain King about that. He lives up north of the village." The conversation ended there and everyone took rest by the fireplace._

 _After spending the night at the inn they decide investigate on the matter. So they went to the Mountain King. It was situated on the top place of Thornkeep. His palace was a cave instead of a huge majestic palace. They saw the Mountain King sitting on a rocky throne. He was wearing a deep brown tunic made of brown bear's fur, long hair down to his shoulder._

 _"_ _Welcome to my kingdom, Southerners." He gave them a warm welcome._

 _"_ _Greetings, your majesty. We would like to know the news in this kingdom." Rhen spoke_

 _"_ _There is little news to share in these parts except for the wrath of my wife, Snow Queen."_

 _"_ _Did something happen?"_

 _"_ _The abominable woman dared to disagree with me about the existence of fairies. She says fairies exist but that is preposterous! Everyone knows that the creatures are just myths. I told her she was being foolish and she stormed out of my palace with a shriek," the king explained filled with anger._

 _"_ _So, your wife is connected to this stu… I mean strange weather here?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _My wife sends blizzards upon me as revenge. She is sorely mistaken to believe that snow can change my way of thinking."_

 _"_ _Is there anything we can do to help?" Rhen offered._

 _"_ _Ha! Prove to my fairies do not exist," he blasted._

 _After that they bid farewell and continued their journey._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 8: Aveyond_**

 _"_ _Obviously fairies don't exist," Lars snorted. "She shouldn't have disagreed to such a logic."_

 _"_ _They do!" Rhen said. "You didn't see anything doesn't mean it doesn't exist."_

 _"_ _Yeah, right" Lars said sarcastically._

 _"_ _You'll see."_

 _"_ _Now how are we gonna reach Aveyond through this snow?"_

 _"_ _I think we should keep going where there's less snow. Well, Aveyond is not a snowy place."_

 _"_ _Wait, who made you the leader?"_

 _"_ _Well, I'm the prophesized one here. So, I have the right to lead the way."_

 _"_ _Hmph! Don't forget you were a slave. I would've never came with you if you were still one"_

 _"_ _Then you shouldn't have volunteered to come with me. Why did you come in the first place."_

 _"_ _Because I don't want a mere slave accomplish such a noble task, Peta!"_

 _Suddenly something appeared from the air and stuck to their mouth. They tried to take it off but couldn't. they turned and saw Talia glaring at them, arms crossed._

 _"_ _Can the two of you no calm down? Do you not understand the gravity of the situation? Evil is drawing near. We should not indulge ourselves in petty quarrels." Talia spoke and turned to them to see them mumbling and fighting (Wow, what a chemistry!)._

 _Talia shook her head. "Are we clear?"_

 _Both of them now looked at Talia and nodded. Then Talia snapped her fingers and the tape disappeared._

 _"_ _Sorry Talia. Lets move on," Rhen apologized._

 _"_ _I'm sorry too Talia," Lars said. "But I'll never let a slave take away all the glory," he mumbled._

 _"_ _Did you say something? Rhen asked._

 _"_ _Nothing at all."_

 _They all continued to walk north. As now they have some supplies it wasn't much difficult for them._

 _It was a spring morning. Armaiti was enjoying the cool breeze and beauty of the nature. Suddenly he heard a voice which interrupted his thought._

 _"_ _The druid of agriculture, Armaiti. You've made me travel a lot"_

 _Before the druid spoke, he found out that he couldn't move a single step. He was frozen. A skeleton figure with a mercenary sword in one hand and an old metal shied in another was seen walking away. He had a sinister smile on his face leaving the statue._

 _"_ _Where are you going, Lars. We have to go this way," Rhen said pointing north._

 _"_ _Why? What's this way?"_

 _"_ _This isn't the way to the temple, is it Talia?"_

 _Talia shook her head. "Rhen is right. We have to go this way." Talia reassured._

 _Rhen gave him a told-you-so look. Lars grunted and followed them._

 _"_ _It's a beautiful temple!" Rhen gasped seeing the Sun_ _Temple._

 _"_ _Indeed, it is. It was built thousands of years ago."_

 _They saw an old woman standing as they entered the temple. Rhen recognized her. It was the Oracle._

 _"_ _You have arrived," she welcomed them with an elderly smile. " How was your journey? Was it safe and sound?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Nothing occurred during the journey thanks to the Gods," Talia sighed._

 _Lars was roaming around the temple. He saw some doors but he couldn't open them._

 _"_ _What's behind these doors?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _Artifacts with great power lie beyond the doors. They are guarded by the druids."_

 _"_ _Where is the sun priest?" Talia asked looking for him._

 _"_ _The sun priest will be back soon." The Oracle replied._

 _"_ _Now that Talia 's here we should be get going on our quest," Rhen spoke._

 _"_ _Oracle I would like to stay with the children a while longer," Talia said._

 _"_ _As you wish, Dreamer."_

 _"_ _Come, children. Let us proceed." Talia told them._

 _They started to walk down. This time even Rhen wanted to go into the nearby town. So they entered the town._

 _"_ _This place is cute," Rhen mused. "Look at all these buildings cum teacups," she pointed at the teacup-shaped buildings. "No wonder the folks named it Teacup_ _Town."_

 _"_ _Reall? Then why don't you stay here." Lars laughed. "You'll get along with these cats."_

 _Rhen stared at him with anger but didn't say anything. She saw a cat who was looking sad._

 _"_ _Please, someone help me," a squeaky voice was heard._

 _"_ _Lets check what's wrong," Rhen and the others went to the direction where the sound was coming._

 _"_ _Is there any problem?" Talia asked. Rhen and Lars glanced._

 _"_ _A talking kitten! And that's even asking for help?" Lars mumbled._

 _Rhen again shot him an angry look._

 _"_ _My brother, Morsel's voice box was stolen by a wicked harpy. Now he can't speak," The bini said._

 _"_ _Don't worry. We'll help you. Do you know where the harpy is?" Rhen asked_

 _"_ _She is in the north-west of the town," he answered pointing his paw._

 _A green haired harpy was playing with a box. She was flying with it. Just then she felt a force was pulling the box from him. But she firmly grasped it. She looked about and saw some humans._

 _"_ _You there, harpy! Are you responsible for the theft of a young bini's voice box?" Rhen asked the harpy while Lars had extended his hands murmuring a spell to pull the box harder. But the box didn't even budge._

 _"_ _And if I am? What are you going to do about it?" she taunted them._

 _Then Rhen approached waving her sword at her._

 _"_ _Trinity Fury!" Rhen quickly made her move. A holy fire crossed at the harpy. She fell on the ground and saw one of her wings damaged gravely._

 _"_ _How dare you! You'll have to pay for that!" the harpy roared at them. She swiftly tried to attack Rhen with her sharp claws but she suddenly froze. She couldn't move._

 _"_ _Just chill! We're not going anywhere. What's the rish?" Lars teased. He casted a spell on her. A white mist was twirling around her, freezing her. The harpy was freezing and landed on the grass._

 _"_ _Argh! Take the confounded voice box and leave me alone!" she threw the box at them._

 _The bini opened his mouth but nothing came out. He appeared to have lost his voice. Rhen gave the bini his voice box._

 _"_ _My voice box! How can I thank you!" Morsel was grateful._

 _"_ _It was nothing," Rhen replied. The bini happily sang and jumped around._

 _"_ _Thank you for getting my brother's voice box back from the harpy," The bini thanked them. "I wonder if you should let him keep it. He won't stop singing."_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 9: Getting Started_**

 _After such a warm battle they decided to spend the night in Teacup_ _Town. They went out for a stroll. They noticed a small market. Lars was looking at a black, small bomb._

 _"_ _I see you are interested in this," a merchant said. "It's a smokebomb."_

 _"_ _A smoke-bomb? Why do you need this?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _It can be used on the bees. There is beeswax in Aveyond but the bees won't let you come near their hive. Of course you're not their relative, are you?" He winked._

 _"_ _Beeswax? For what?"_

 _"_ _It can prevent the user from hearing the music of the hind. Haven't you heard?"_

 _"_ _No, can you tell us about the hind?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _I travel a lot. I was in the Eastern Empire. I've heard a rumour that about a cursed hind. It plays a special harp to enchant people around her and use her beauty to turn them into a stone statue."_

 _"_ _Hmm…We'll take a smoke-bomb." Rhen paid him and bought it._

 _"_ _What are you thinking?" Lars asked her looking her grinning._

 _"_ _Do you know what we have to do for promotion from apprenticeship?"_

 _"_ _An act of great bravery. Duh! Of course I…" Lars paused and suddenly understood her plan. "But how are we gonna defeat it?"_

 _"_ _Well we have to get beeswax for the music and then do something that…" Rhen started thinking._

 _"_ _I've got it!" Lars snapped his finger. "How about a mirror? It can reflect her spell to her."_

 _"_ _That's a great idea!"_

 _"_ _It is very much appealing to see that you both are co-operating with each other," Talia smiled._

 _"_ _It's nothing like that," Lars looked away. "We both want to get promoted that's it"_

 _"_ _Yes…" Rhen started thinking_

 _They started to look for the bee hive the next morning. After searching around they found a cavern. They headed into the Memory Cavern. It was quite silent except for the sound of water droplets and their footsteps. Suddenly they saw a mushroom._

 _"_ _It that thing moving," Rhen asked._

 _"_ _A mushroom! Nonsense! I'll show it to you." Lars went there and picked up the mushroom. Suddenly the mushroom released its pollen and charmed him._

 _"_ _Oh dear! It's a magic mushroom and it has charmed him," Talia said as she looked at him._

 _"_ _I'll handle this," Rhen said. She slashed the mushroom by her sword. Talia quickly casted a cleanse spell._

 _"_ _Oh, what happened?" Lars said holding his head._

 _"_ _What happened! You were charmed by that magic mushroom. Fortunately I slashed in the nick of time. Or else you would've proposed it to be its husband," Rhen scolded him._

 _"_ _It wasn't my fault! How would I know that it was a magical creature!" Lars protested._

 _"_ _Yeah right! Nothing's your fault! You're just…" Rhen stopped as she saw Talia glaring at them, shaking her head._

 _Lars and Rhen looked at each other and then turned to Talia. After some apologies they continued on their search. Soon they reached at a exit and saw a bee hive not much far from them. Rhen went up and tried to reach the hive. Lars stopped her._

 _"_ _What are you doing? Do you want to be stung?" Lars teased her._

 _"_ _Let's put them to sleep," saying so Lars threw the smokebomb while Rhen rolled her eyes. Soon the bees fell asleep. Rhen grabbed a large chunk of beeswax and put it in the bag._

 _"_ _Have you noticed the sandy piles?" Talia asked._

 _"_ _Yes, I was wondering about it." Rhen replied._

 _"_ _Maybe something's buried," Lars suggested._

 _"_ _Yeah, maybe I can try digging it out," she contemplated on digging up the hole with her fingernails but can think of no rational reason to do so._

 _"_ _Maybe we should find a shovel." Rhen said._

 _"_ _In the middle of nowhere? Do you really think it'a gonna come down from the sky?!" Lars mocked her._

 _"_ _Maybe someone can lend us," Talia said._

 _After the conversation they stated for their journey again. They were going to enter the forest._

 _"_ _Wait, do we have to go through that weather again? No way!" Lars protested._

 _"_ _Look there," Rhen pointed to a cart. "Maybe we can go by that."_

 _They went upto the cart._

 _"_ _Hello travelers! Welcome to the Mule Express! Where can I drop you?"_

 _They rode on the mule express to Thornkeep after paying the fee_

 _"_ _I have to get some book," Daena thought. She was heading her way out when she noticed a box on the floor. She picked it up and went in. she opened it. She found a book in it "What! I can not be that lucky." She opened it. She saw something moving inside the pages. She suddenly saw a pale-blue face grinning at her. She was shocked and the book fell from her hand. Before she could do something to protect her she turned to stone. Indra let out an evil laugh after stealing the druid's soul. She left the Moon_ _Temple_ _and was heading out. As she was on her way, a stranger blocked her way._

 _"_ _Stop right there!" The stranger spoke._

 _Indra had no intention to fight a mere obstacle. She casted a Ice Storm spell. An ice barrier was swirling around the stranger._

 _"_ _You should have not done that, daeva. You picked a wrong fight." The opponent said. The stranger dree out her ice wand and casted a spell. Indra was trapped in an ice cube. She tried to break free but she couldn't even scratch it._

 _"_ _What happened? Not much of a show off now? No matter how you try, it will not break. None can escape from the ice prison pf the Snow Queen," Snow Queen said proudly._

 _"_ _Let me out! You imbecile human! You will pay for it!" Indra hissed._

 _"_ _We shall see about that…"_

 _The Snow Queen threw Indra in the dungeon and locked her under her castle._

 _"_ _Wait, can you stop here for a moment?" Rhen asked the driver._

 _"_ _Sure, but don't be late."_

 _"_ _Now what are you upto?" Lars grunted._

 _"_ _We haven't taken this path yet," Rhen pointed._

 _"_ _It's snowy but at least there's no stupid storm here," Lars commented as they were proceeding towards the icy path. After few minutes of walk, they saw a stunning castle of ice. They went inside. Everything was made of ice. They saw a queen sitting on her throne. She was wearing a gown of polar-bear fur, an ice crown on her head, holding an ice wand._

 _"_ _I am amazed you found my castle, mortals. Speak!" the queen said in a commanding voice._

 _"_ _We wanted to know about the strange weather." Rhen said though she knew the matter._

 _"_ _That stubborn husband of mine creates the earthquakes. He is angry over an argument in which I am clearly right."_

 _"_ _What argument?" Rhen asked knowing the reason._

 _"_ _That foolish man thinks that fairies do not exist. But I told him he was wrong," she explained. "He dared to laugh at me. He will pay dearly for it."_

 _"_ _Is there anything to stop the argument between you two?"_

 _"_ _Of course. Prove to him that fairies exist. Once he admits I shall return to his side. Until then, I shall make his life miserable with my blizzards."_

 _"_ _Your majesty, the Moon Shrine is situated here, correct?" Talia asked politely_

 _"_ _The Moon Shrine is beneath my castle. The druid who lives here is frozen solid," the queen answered disappointedly. "I suspect that the demon I trapped is behind it."_

 _"_ _Would let us go there and get rid of the demon for you?"_

 _"_ _No. I doubt that you might be able to. It has already caused enough chaos."_

 _After the discussion, the trio left the ice castle and headed back to the Eastern Isle to solve the mystery of the cursed hind._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 10: The Task_**

 _"_ _That's the beeswax. Now mirror. But where can we find one," Lars said._

 _"_ _I think I saw a hand mirror at a junk shop in Veldarah," Rhen remembered._

 _"_ _Let us proceed to Veldarah then." Said Talia._

 _"_ _How much is this hand mirror?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _200 gold pennies at least."_

 _"_ _That's highway robbery."_

 _"_ _Take it or leave it."_

 _Rhen paid the shopkeeper and was going out. Suddenly she stopped as a birdcage caught her sight. Lars bumped into her._

 _"_ _What's wrong with you?"_

 _"_ _I think we should buy that cage too."_

 _"_ _Why? We don't have time for birds. Are you forgetting we're on something? We can't waste money on a useless thing."_

 _Rhen was going to answer back but she couldn't think of any rational reason of disagreeing. So they left the shop. They were headed to the Wildwood when Rhen stopped again._

 _"_ _I didn't know you were interested in punctuation marks," Lars said sarcastically._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Coz you're acting like 'full stop'!" Lars laughed._

 _"_ _Do you even know the reason!"_

 _"_ _So what is it?"_

 _"_ _Look over there," Rhen pointed to a cave._

 _"_ _So? Why do you have to wonder around so much?"_

 _"_ _It was never a waste of time at least."_

 _"_ _Rhen is right. We should take a look," Talia supported her._

 _"_ _Fine!" Lars grunted._

 _"_ _Why are there so many snakes! I can understand the rats but snakes?"_

 _"_ _Because it's a cave. Where else will they live? In your house," Rhen teased him._

 _"_ _What is this?" Talia frowned looking at the smudged signboard._

 _"_ _A place where people lives? In these caves?" Lars exclaimed._

 _"_ _Lived. As I don't see anyone ar…"_

 _"_ _Boo!" suddenly someone interrupted her. "Ha ha, did I scare you?" said a floating boy which was looking more like a hologram. Then it went another way._

 _"_ _Did you see what I saw?" Rhen turned to others. They nodde._

 _"_ _Ghosts?" Lars seemed confused._

 _"_ _There is another one there. Seems like a girl," Talia pointed to another floating being._

 _"_ _Do you think it's gonna talk to us without harming?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _We have to find that out," saying so Rhen went up to the ghost girl. "Excuse me?"_

 _"_ _Oh my, humans! Down here!" she was surprised._

 _"_ _What happened to this place?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _A necromancer put a curse and all were turned into ghosts. Most of them went away but I couldn't."_

 _"_ _Is there we can do to help?"_

 _"_ _There is a pendent in that house," she pointed to a rusty old house. "You have to break it to lift the curse."_

 _They tried hard to break open the door but it won't budge. They saw a keyhole. They decided to find the key and then come back._

 _"_ _Hey look there's a rowboat by the shore," Rhen pointed. "Maybe we can ask the owner about the price of it."_

 _"_ _We noticed you had a rowboat. Any chance we can buy it?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _Sell my rowboat? Never!" He replied in a bitter tone._

 _"_ _What's the problem? You could've said that politely." Lars asked rudely._

 _"_ _Well, it's just that… it's lonely here by myself. If only I had a wife." He sounded disappointed._

 _"_ _What sort of woman are you looking for?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _Hmmm…I'm looking for an exotic woman with a mean bite," He described._

 _"_ _If we find you a wife, will you sell us your rowboat?"  
"I'll think about it."  
"Well keep an eye out for you."_

 _After the talk they headed south towards the Wildwood._

 _Eithera was sunk in a deep thought. "Might is right. Or is it?" she was arguing with herself. "Many things can also be accomplished by brain. Well, not always though." Suddenly she heard a sound. She was going outside but she twirled and blocked an attack from behind. "Who are you?" she asked but the horn-headed demon didn't seem to be interested in answers. It attacked again with rain of fireball. Eithera tried to stop them with all her might. She was badly wounded. Scratches and cuts all over her body. She summoned swords, spears and arrow but the opponent turned into ashes with a blaze. Then the demon started chanting and the druid was turning into stone slowly. Saurva went near the door which was sealed. "I shall set you free master." The daeva whispered and began a dark ritual. Just then Eithera used the last drop of energy to summon a genie. A lamp appeared there. It's lid was opened and sucked the demon into it and then disappeared. But the druid couldn't save herself and turned into statue._

 _Rhen, Lars and Talia were near the hind's place._

 _"_ _Lets go west." Rhen said and approached before anyone could say something._

 _"_ _The hind lives in a cottage?" Lars looked at Rhen._

 _"_ _Well….why not? At least we can check it out."_

 _She knocked the door and a voice replied._

 _"_ _Definitely not the hind," Lars said._

 _They went inside. A man was standing near the fireplace. He welcomed them._

 _"_ _I like the calmness out here, none to bother me but my memories," The woodsman said._

 _"_ _What memories could be so terrible to bring you so far away?" Talia asked._

 _"_ _I know this voice. It is from another lifetime. No, I must be mistaken. All who I have known are gone," he sighed._

 _"_ _Stop moping, you buffoon! This pitiful self-declared misery do you no good." Talia said._

 _"_ _Is it you? Talia?" he smiled._

 _"_ _You are so dramatic, Devin Pendragon! What has become of the spirited man once I knew?" Talia scowled_

 _"_ _Look what the fate has brought to me. All is lost…"_

 _"_ _Er, where are from you said?" Rhen asked_

 _"_ _Thais…I am…..was king of Thais. But Thais is no more"_

 _"_ _You really are a buffoon. Thais still exists. But how did you get here?"_

 _"_ _I…I do not know. I thought I had died but when I woke up I was here. A fitting punishment for my mistake," he sighed again._

 _"_ _Devin this place is not good for you. Come with me to Aveyond. You can think about your plans there._

 _"_ _I do not know…"  
"Devin stop squabbling!"_

 _"_ _You always make me do things that I never thought I would. For you dear friend I shall come."  
"Children, you have convinced me that you are capable of taking care of yourselves. I am going to take Devin to Aveyond. We shall meet you there," Talia told them_

 _After bidding farewell to Rhen and Lars, Talia and Devin left the cottage._

 _"_ _Well not a hind but at least a depressed soul got relief." Rhen said to Lars who was lost at previous conversation. He frowned at her but said nothing. And so they left the cottage and went the other way to the hind._

 _Rhen and Lars were now standing in front of the cave along with which lied some people all turned to statues. Many of them had the same expression._

 _"_ _So now we are at the hind's whereabouts," Lars whistled. "Well then let's go."_

 _As they were entering the cave they heard an ethereal melody. The party plugged their ears with beeswax. They entered the cave but now were unaffected by the song. They saw hind standing in the middle. She had the head of a human and body of a horse. She was playing her golden harp. The hind' beauty was so unearthly that both of them forgot breathe. Awe washed over them and their limbs began to stiffen. With her remaining strength, Rhen pulled the hand mirror out of the bag and thrust it to the hind. The hind turned into a stone, a victim of her own curse. Both of them collapsed on the ground and breathed heavily._

 _"_ _Rhen, we should take the hind's harp back to Veldarah. Master Harald said we had to accomplish a noble deed and bring back proof to Veldarah," suggested Lars after they felt normal._

 _"_ _You're right, Lars. The legendary harp of the hind should be the proof that we need to be promoted," Rhen agreed after they unplugged the beeswax. They took the harp and went out of the cave._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _"We have brought you the harp of the hind who was terrorizing the people," Rhen spoke to the headmaster._

 _"_ _This is indeed a noble deed you have done. The hind has haunted the Wildwood for years," Master Harald looked proud._

 _"_ _Rhen Darzon, Shadwood Academy recognizes you as a Sword Singer," the headmaster said as he gave her the Sword Singer outfit._

 _"_ _Lars Tenobor, Shadwood Academy recognizes you as a sorcerer," he gave him the Sorcerer's robe._

 _"_ _Please change into your new outfits as soon as possible. Since you are no longer students, you should not dress like them," the headmaster smilled at them_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 11: A New Companion_**

 _They changed their outfit with a grin. Then the duo began their preparation for the journey. They went to the market for supplies. Rhen came out of the food store for their journey when she saw Lars with a bag._

 _"_ _What have you been doing?" asked Rhen raising her eyebrows._

 _"_ _Just some scrolls," Lars replied._

 _"_ _Yeah I can see 'some'. Why did you get that many?"_

 _"_ _Haven't you heard prevention is better than cure? We're gonna need them. You'll see."_

 _"_ _Fine, let's go now."_

 _"_ _Wait, I have to check that," Lars pointed to a store."_

 _"_ _Argh! Okay but you better make it quick."_

 _"_ _Excuse me. What's this?" Lars asked the necromancer pointing to a staff which looked like it was missing something._

 _"_ _It's an orb staff. When you attach different orbs to it, it can gain that orb's power to you."_

 _An aqua-blue sphere caught his attention._

 _"_ _And this?"_

 _"_ _It's a flood orb. It can be attached to that staff to use it's power."_

 _"_ _Just the things I need. I'll buy them. How much are they?"_

 _"_ _The two of them will be 4000 gold pennies."_

 _"_ _Whoa! That's highly expensive."_

 _Lars paid him. As they were going out Lars noticed a flyer on the wall about recruiting necromancers._

 _"_ _Excuse me, can you explain about this?" Lars asked the necromancer pointing the paper._

 _"_ _Oh that. I'm looking for students to be necromancer. Only those who have the guts can become necromancer."_

 _"_ _I would like to be one." Lars said and Rhen stared at him._

 _"_ _You! Are you sure? It's not an easy task. You have to prove yourself by defeating a necromancer."_

 _"_ _Okay. Whom do I have to fight with?"_

 _"_ _Me._ _Are you ready?"_

 _Lars grinned and gave Rhen his bags. Rhen gave him a are-you-sure look. Lars ignored her._

 _Suddenly the necromancer casted a spell an they were in the middle of nowhere. The necromancer waited for Lars. Lars casted_

 _"_ _Wind Whip!"_

 _Strong winds started to blow from all direction. But the necromancer didn't seem to care much. He casted a spell and opened a portal. Everything started to get sucked. Lars tried to get a grip and shot_

 _"_ _Fireball!"_

 _A large fireball hit the necromancer which diverted his attention and the portal closed. The necromancer then murmured a spell and bolts of lightning started to hit Lars. He tried to hold them but he got hit by a bolt badly. Then the necromancer opened a gate which looked like a black hole. Lars felt his soul ripping from him. He suddenly got an idea. He had less time. He used his flood orb and casted_

 _"_ _Icicle!"_

 _A white mist surrounded the necromancer and he was trapped in an ice box. He hit the box but the orb had made it stronger than before. The gate closed. Lars collapsed on the floor. And they were back in the room. Rhen helped him getting on his feet._

 _"_ _Well done. You're smart. I believe if you concentrate you'll be able to be a high necromancer." He gave him a book. "From now on you're a necromancer"_

 _Lars grinned. Rhen rolled her eyes. Then they went out of the shop. Before heading out, his attention was caught by a dull pendant with a socket in the middle. As he was coming near, the necromancer halted him._

 _"_ _Don't touch that, you fool! That's an empty soul pendant."  
"What would happen if I touched it?" Lars asked who was shocked at the necromancer's sudden booming._

 _"_ _Your soul will be sucked into the pendant. Only an undead creature can safely touch it."_

 _"_ _Oh! Thanks for the warning."_

 _After that they went out and continued on their journey._

 _"_ _Which way now?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _Well, when you were out 'shopping' I did a little chat with the folks." Rhen said. "There are some rumors about a demon there. Hey! Who's that?" Rhen pointed to a lady._

 _"_ _What do I look like to you a fortune teller?"_

 _They proceeded towards a fancy lady. She had a tan skin as if she just had a sunbath. She had gray hair adorned with feathery head band. She was wearing a cotton gown with accessories like earrings, bracelets. A whip was tied around her waist. She was standing at the edge of a cliff observing the Wildwoods forest. She seemed to be deep in thought until a voice interrupted her._

 _"_ _Hello there, are you lost?" Rhen asked her._

 _"_ _No, I'm just waiting for someone," The lady turned to them. "Are you going into the Wildwoods forest?"_

 _"_ _Yes," Rhen replied._

 _"_ _I don't recognize your dress. But you look to be of noble blood," Lars presumed examining her attire._

 _"_ _You have a sharp eye northerner. I'm from a noble family in Veldt."_

 _"_ _What brings you to this place, m'lady?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _A new husband? You were married once?" Rhen asked who was a little shocked at her answer._

 _"_ _You shame me! I'm not silly to have lost my other husbands! They're on the southern isle awaiting my return._

 _Lars coughed, "Husbands?!"_

 _"_ _You look shocked, northerner. Have I said something offensive?"_

 _"_ _How many…husbands…do you have, m'lady?" Lars stammered._

 _"_ _Only three. But I shall find more. I'm sorry young man but you're not the type of husband I'm looking for. I hope this doesn't offend you." She answered calmly._

 _"_ _Offend me! Er…hey! Hundreds of girls want to marry me!" Lars protested. Rhen rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Lars we don't have time for this," Rhen snapped then turned to the lady. "What's your name southerner from Veldt?"_

 _"_ _My name is Elinidana 'ter 'Lithir but you may call me Elini."_

 _"_ _Do you know anything about the Wildwoods forest?"  
"Only few return alive. This is why I'm waiting here. It's best for adventurers to travel together in this place."_

 _"_ _Would you like to travel with us?" Rhen offered._

 _"_ _I accept your offer. Before we go let's introduce ourselves and also tell me what skills do you offer."  
"My name is Rhen and this is Lars. I'm a sword singer and he's a sorcerer," Rhen introduced._

 _"_ _A sword singer and a sorcerer? Interesting company indeed. I'm a demon summoner. With our abilities combined, we may survive."_

 _With a new companion theey ventured to Wildwood forest, heading to Land's End._

 _A demon figure was standing in the Memory Caverns. He was grayish and had long beastly teeth with blood-shot eyes. When he reached near the temple, fairies appeared suddenly and surrounded him._

 _"_ _Be gone daeva! You are not allowed to enter the sacred Time temple!" the leader of the troop spoke._

 _"_ _Do not crosssssss…or you shall regret!" The demon hissed._

 _"_ _We are the protectors. You are outnumbered. Last chance be gone. You can not overpower us."_

 _"_ _Ha ha ha ha…we shall see…" he suddenly disappeared in the thin air._

 _"_ _He has vanished! Be careful! Do not let him come near the temple!" the general ordered the fairies._

 _Within seconds Aesma appeared behind the group and slashed them with their claws and disappeared again. The fairies casted a barrier to hold him off. He kept attacking swiftly that the barrier shattered into pieces. Then the fairies used their spells. Vines came out of various walls of the caves and grabbed the limbs of the demon._

 _"_ _Silly moths! Do you think you can hold with this silly trick?!" Aesma viciously laughed. The vines started to decompose and wither away. He spinned so swiftly that the fairies couldn't see him. Like a tornado he slashed all of them. He proceeded towards the temple. Most of the fairies laid their motionlessly. The demon crossed the Rainbow bridge and broke it with his claws._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 12: The First Obstacle_**

 _Rhen, Lars and Elini entered Land's End. It was a large lush green plain. There were sounds of birds' chirping. Rhen saw a glimpse of a small farm. They walked along the narrow passage that led to the farm. They were abruptly stopped by a dog._

 _"_ _Rhen careful. That dog looks dangerous." Lars warned her._

 _"_ _We have to look for something to divert its attention." Rhen suggested._

 _They nodded and again started searching._

 _"_ _What are we searching again?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _Anything usual or a passage." Rhen answered._

 _"_ _Like that," Elini pointed to a cave opening._

 _They proceeded towards there when some wyverns blocked there way._

 _"_ _Not again…how of these are there," Rhen groaned._

 _"_ _You and Elini go. I'll take care of them and join you." Lars suggested._

 _Rhen shrugged and they both went into the cave while Lars turned to the wyverns._

 _"_ _Rhen look what I found," Elini showed her a bone while they were going through the passageway._

 _"_ _We can use that for the dog. Great job, Elini." Rhen said._

 _After coming out of the passageway they saw a grand temple._

 _"_ _This must be the temple where a druid lives." Rhen thought._

 _They entered the temple. Both of them gasped at the horrible sight inside. A frozen figure was standing in a corner. Elini went near and examined the statue._

 _"_ _What is it Elini?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _It seems like the intruder took his soul."_

 _"_ _That's terrible…Hey what's this." Rhen picked up a bag from a corner._

 _"_ _Looks like some sort of seed. Pomegranate seed." Elini said. "Maybe we should ask someone at the farm to help us plant it."_

 _"_ _Now where is that stupid boy?" Rhen thought._

 _"_ _Wind Whip!"_

 _"_ _Thud!"_

 _Lars seemed to be quite enjoying the practice sessions with his new spell. "Piece of cake. Any of you have the guts to face the mighty necromancer. Huh!" Lars boasted. He twirled and saw more and more wyverns and earth spirits spawning around him. He muttered, "Uh oh…me and my big mouth…" So he started to run frantically until he saw a small cave and hid into it. He let out a sigh of relief as the monsters lost him. He turned to the cave. "Well would you look at that…" He noticed a faded and rusted sign 'Mt Orion.". he went in and saw an altar. He examined it and saw some words carved on it_

 _'_ _For what you seek_

 _This offer meet_

 _Worthy for the gods.'_

 _He saw a river in front of it. He also noticed a boat across the river. The current was too strong to swim across it. "Maybe something must be placed on the altar to get to Mt Orion," Lars thought. Then he left and went back to the passageway._

 _"_ _Where were you?" Rhen asked as soon as he was in her sight. So they exchanged their stories with each other. Lars told them about what he had found except for the fleeing part._

 _"_ _You were supposed to join us. Why did you went that way?" Rhen looked at Lars doubtfully._

 _"_ _Well…hey you should be glad I went discovering or else how would we know about Mt Orion." Lars Protested._

 _It was a rational reason. So they went back to the narrow passage that led to the farm._

 _"_ _There's the dog again. Why doesn't it even budge?" Lars spoke._

 _"_ _Let's give the bone we found," Rhen suggested._

 _"_ _Good idea northerner," Elini praised._

 _Rhen tossed the bone to the dog which ran off shortly after._

 _"_ _Welcome to my enchanted garden, travelers," an elderly lady welcomed them with a smile._

 _"_ _What is this place?" Elini asked._

 _"_ _It is a magical garden. Anything planted here becomes enchanted regardless how common or rare the seed is. What can I do for you?."_

 _"_ _We saw an altar at the entrance of Mt Orion. Do you know what sort of offering the god will accept?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _I would offer a pomegranate if it were me. It is the fruit of the gods, so they say."_

 _"_ _We found these pomegranate seeds. Can you plant them for us?" Rhem requested._

 _"_ _Of course. Give them to me._ _"_ _They gave her the seeds and she quickly planted them. "Off with you children! The seeds won't grow if you watch them," The old farmer shoved them._

 _"_ _The offering issue is settled. Maybe something amazing's gonna happen after we make the offering at the altar," Lars said excitedly when they got back to the entrance._

 _"_ _We won't know till we try," Rhen said._

 _As they put the pomegranate on the stone altar a small rumbling occurred and the boat floated at the shore towards them. They hopped on the board and rowed across the river and went in._

 _"_ _What are those?" Rhen pointed to a figure who was yellow from head to feet._

 _"_ _Cave spirits. They dwell in these caves. I've read about them." Lars explained  
"You read!" Rhen exclaimed._

 _"_ _Yes, so what? Sorcery needs a lot of reading." Lars frowned._

 _Rhen shrugged and lifted her sword to attack it._

 _"_ _Rhen wait!" Lars shouted. But she had already attacked it and nothing happened. It conjured bolt at Rhen when Lars used his scrolls to finish it off._

 _"_ _I told you to wait!"_

 _"_ _Ouch, what was that." Rhen got up rubbing her elbow._

 _"_ _Swords won't work on them." Lars handed them some Lightning scrolls. "Here they work pretty good on them. See I had told you we might need them."_

 _After fighting some of the cave spirits, wyvern kings and fire griffins, they felt exhausted. But when they were about to reach the peak, they saw someone standing on top of a cliff. Their exhaustion transformed into energy. They looked at the stranger. He was wearing a dark cloak._

 _"_ _Hissss! The chosen one! I am demon Nanghaithya and I shall see you perish before you leave this mountain," The daeva hissed (Ahriman sure doesn't look like a snake. Then why do they have to hiss…..strange) looking at Rhen. "Ahriman will reward me well for your death"_

 _"_ _You are gonna be rewarded but by my sword!" Rhen taunted._

 _Bolts of lightning started to pour on them. They managed to dodge them._

 _"_ _Trinity Fury!"_

 _A series of holy crosses released from the tip of her sword to the demon._

 _"_ _Icicle!"_

 _Ice shards started to hit him trapping in an ice box. They tried to take the chance to finish him But it was just for some seconds. He cracked it open and they were hit by a rock storm. The daeva let out an evil laugh. "These pesky tricks of yours can't defeat me! Earthquake!"_

 _The ground shook strongly and split widely. They fell into the hole but Elini summoned some wyverns at the nick of time who caught them. Nanghaithya thought he had finished them. He was shocked to see the wyverns storming out._

 _"_ _What! How did they escape!" He thought._

 _"_ _Lets finish this!" Rhen said. She jumped and swung her sword hard at him but he dodged. Without giving him a chance to balance Lars casted_

 _"_ _Weevils!"_

 _Weevils swarmed around him infecting him with poison. Elini hurriedly summoned some imps which were blasting fireballs at him. Rhen also joined_

 _"_ _Firefly Ballad!"_

 _Fireflies increased the fire around him_

 _"_ _Now you are finished," Elini said. She summoned a succubus._

 _It appeared from the thin air and slithering like a snake went to the wailing demon and succumbed him to death._

 _"_ _NOOOOOOOOOOO" The demon burned into ashes._

 _Rhen retrieved the soul of Vohu Manah which was left by the demon. Elini was really happy._

 _"_ _You look much more happy. What is it?" Rhem asked._

 _Elini explained to them that whenever she defeats a demon, she learns to summon that demon's soul. Besides that it will also make her stronger._

 _Back in the Harmony_ _Temple, Rhen touched the frozen statue with Vohu Manah's soul…_

 _Slowly colours retuned to the druid and he moved. He was returned back to life._

 _"_ _Ugh! I feel so tired…" the druid spoke with a groan._

 _"_ _A demon stole your soul," Rhen explained briefly._

 _"_ _We must get to the Sun_ _Temple. There's little time left."  
"Yes the oracle will need me now." The druid said._

 _"_ _Wait, before we leave, can you tell us if you've seen anymore demons like the one who stole your soul?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _You must go to Ghed'ahre. My druid brother who resides there is in grave danger."_

 _"_ _Ghed'ahre? Where's that?" Rhen asked_

 _"_ _Ghed'ahre is in Halloween Hill," he replied.._

 _"_ _The way to Halloween Hill lies in Wildwood forest, the one we've passed," Elini reminded._

 _"_ _Druid last we were up that, the passage was closed," Rhen said._

 _"_ _You shall need the key to unlock the passage to Halloween Hill. I shall give you mine." He gave Rhen a human skull sculpture. "Now let us proceed to Aveyond"_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 13: Witchwood_**

 _After escorting the druid back to Aveyond who gave a sleeping flute as a reward, the trio was on their way to the Wildwoods. Lars decided to stop at Thornkeep for a few things which he couldn't buy the previous time. When they were leaving the town Rhen bumped into a lady who was pacing around._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, dear. I am very anxious and couldn't see you." She apologized._

 _"_ _It's okay. Why are you so worried? Maybe we can help you." Rhen offered._

 _"_ _My husband is a miner. He hasn't returned from the mines yet," she explained. "Mines are very dangerous places. I fear something terrible might have happened."_

 _"_ _Don't worry. We'll find him."_

 _"_ _Thank you very much dear. The mines are at the north."_

 _"_ _Rhen, I might be knowing where it is" Lars said._

 _They left the town and Lars took them to the north in front of a cave._

 _"_ _How did I miss this one? And if you saw it before why didn't you say anything?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _The way you were stopping at every different paths to 'explore' I didn't want to waste any time in this stupid weather at that time."  
"If you had told me then we wouldn't have come here again."_

 _"_ _Both of you stop," Elini spoke. "We should now search for the man now."_

 _Both of them nodded and went inside. The place was rumbling. It didn't stop like the weather outside. After going through a few doors they saw someone lying on the ground. They rushed towards the man. They saw a stone on his foot preventing him to get up. They removed the stone and quickly helped him. The rumbling had become stronger. So, they hurried to the exit. They reached the exit in the nick of time as some stones blocked it. They took the man back to his home._

 _"_ _You're back! Come inside." The lady was still standing outside._

 _"_ _I don't know how to thank you," the man said. "Please take this as a token of gratitude. I found this in the mines."_

 _Before Rhen extended her hand, Lars took it._

 _"_ _Thank you. I appreciate it." Lars said._

 _"_ _What's so special about it?" said Rhen when they left the house._

 _"_ _It's a gnome orb. Nothing of your business" Lars snapped._

 _And so they made their way to the blocked path in the Wildwoods._

 _"_ _Did you hear that?" said Elini._

 _"_ _Hear what?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _That…some sort of growling."  
"I might hear it," Rhen said_

 _~Grrr~_

 _Elini turned to Lars, "I think it's coming from you."_

 _"_ _Okay fine, I'm hungry and tired."_

 _"_ _I agree. We should spend the night at the tavern," said Elini._

 _"_ _I guess you're right. Let's go." Rhen spoke._

 _The tavern was not much far from the entrance of Wildwood. There was no one around which pretty much gave the isolated look. But it was crowded inside._

 _"_ _Welcome to the Wildwood Tavern. How may I help you?" The tavern owner asked Rhen as Lars went to the canteen and Elini was looking at the advertisement on the wall._

 _"_ _It seems that you're looking for members for the Adventurer's Club," Elini said._

 _"_ _Yes, are you interested to join?"  
"What do we need to do to join the Adventurer's Club?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _You need to bring us a vampire corpse to join the club."_

 _After having a good night's sleep, Rhen and Elini came out of their rooms and found Lars grinning._

 _"_ _What wrong with you?" Rhen frowned._

 _"_ _You're gonna thank me now."_

 _"_ _Oh really? And why is that?" Rhen folded her arms._

 _"_ _When you were checking in…"_

 _"_ _And you rushed to eat….."_

 _"_ _Yeah yeah and that's why you're gonna thank me."_

 _"_ _Oh just get on with it!"_

 _"_ _Anyways, I talked to some of the men who were hunters or something like that. They said in Ghed'ahre there are secret passageways under the cathedral."_

 _"_ _Right, Secret passageways" Rhen mocked._

 _"_ _No, he might be right," Elini supported Lars. "There are many secret Passageways in ancient towns like this."_

 _"_ _And I also brought some supplies." Lars showed them garlic necklace and stakes. "I found a merchant who was selling these there."_

 _"_ _Oh well, this you did good." Rhen said._

 _After stocking up with sufficient supplies, they set off to Halloween Hills. The passage was opened as Rhen inserted the skull. The landscape had a grim atmosphere. It was dark all around and had a stench in the air._

 _"_ _This place gives me the creeps," Rhen said while traveling along._

 _"_ _Stop complaining like a coward and move on," Lars snapped._

 _Rhen was about to answer back but he was right. So she didn't protest against him. They continued exploring the area. They entered a creepy village. Rhen read the sign which said 'Witchwood'. They entered a shop to see if they found something interesting. Lars was looking something which interested him. But he didn't buy it thinking it wasn't the right time. Rhen noticed a woman who was standing in front of her house with a grumpy face._

 _"_ _Excuse me, miss. Are you alright? Is there any problem" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _Why does she have to poke around everyone?" Lars thought._

 _"_ _Everyone thinks Gavin is a handsome hunk. But I don't like him. I prefer an outlander," The witch whose name was Griselda explained._

 _"_ _We know a boat dealer who's looking for a wife. Perhaps you're interested?" Rhen suggested._

 _"_ _Is he handsome?" She asked._

 _"_ _No, not really."_

 _"_ _Perfect! I shall come with you and see him for myself."_

 _"_ _So…this is the outlander who's looking for a wife?" asked Griselda while examining Remlak._

 _"_ _Yes, is he good enough?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _He'll do," She mused. "What's your name northerner?"  
"Remlak, m'lady," He answered politely._

 _"_ _He has manners! I'll have to do something about that!" She exclaimed._

 _"_ _So, what do you think? Isn't she great?"_

 _"_ _She's horrid! What a woman!"_

 _"_ _Now will you sell your boat to us," Lars asked who was bored._

 _"_ _Yes, of course."_

 _They bought the boat paying a handsome price and headed back. As they were exploring the Witchwood a witch called Lars._

 _"_ _Psst, hey you!"_

 _Lars halted, "Who me?"_

 _"_ _Yes, you."_

 _"_ _You guys go along, I'll be there soon."_

 _Lars came to the witch leaving the ladies. "Yes? What do you want?"_

 _"_ _Can you do me a favor?"  
"I'll think about it." _

_The witch grunted. "That hag Hilda put a curse of undying beauty on me!"_

 _"_ _Isn't that good?"_

 _"_ _No! I want you to bring me something that would lift my curse."_

 _Lars knew exactly what she needed. He found a 'stinkrot root' which would do the work._

 _"_ _Oh, thank you! You are such nice kid. I take back the idea of cooking you in my cauldron!"_

 _"_ _Er…thanks I guess."_

 _That witch made something that looked like soup and drank the potion. She was looking like snow white a minute ago and now she was black and full of warts._

 _"_ _Here take this present to Hilda and say Gavin sent it."_

 _Lars smiled. Now that's something that he loves to do. He took it and went outside. He saw a woman strolling which matched the description that witch gave him._

 _"_ _Get out of my way! Unless you have a message from that hunk Gavin"_

 _"_ _Actually I have a present for you. Er…it's from Gavin." Lars chuckled._

 _Hilda gleamed and snatched the present. As soon as she opened it something blackish purple came out and surrounded her. Lars saw that she had turned into a rat._

 _"_ _This was fun," Lars laughed and went back._

 _"_ _You delivered it. And she opened it. Ha ha ha. You're so sweet I could almost curse you!" The witch looked extremely happy. "Here take this as a gift for your wickedness." She gave him a shovel._

 _"_ _Thanks." Saying so he went out to meet the ladies. "Oh well this wasn't that bad after all. I wonder what are they doing." Lars thought._

 _Rhen and Elini saw a big house. They also saw a witch rebuking a child who looked like weeping. They were going there when suddenly._

 _"_ _Boo!" a witch girl jumped in front of them._

 _"_ _Ack! She cursed me," said Rhen turning green._

 _"_ _Here take this," Elini handed her a herb. "It will remove the curse."_

 _Rhen took the herb and repeatedly thanked god that Lars wasn't here or else he wouldn't stop laughing at her._

 _"_ _Why are you being so harsh with this boy?" Rhen asked caressing the boy who smiled in return._

 _"_ _Did you meet my other children? They are so devious unlike Theodore. He is so sweet that he gives me a tooth ache."_

 _"_ _But that's good." Elini said._

 _"_ _No! He's left no choice but to send him to the school in the western isle."_

 _"_ _No no no. not that school! They eat the children there." The boy spoke._

 _"_ _No they won't eat you, Theodore," Rhen assured him._

 _"_ _Promise?" he extended his small hand._

 _"_ _Promise," Rhen took it._

 _"_ _Well, would you escort him there? If you do I'll give you a reward," the witch offered._

 _"_ _You see, we have some business here. After we are finished with it, we'll take Theodore with us." Elini said._

 _And they left the house and joined Lars_

 _Both of them exchanged stories of their parts._

 _"_ _When will you stop poking at other peoples life uninvited?" Lars mocked Rhen._

 _"_ _I was helping someone not having fun cursing people." Rhen mocked him also._

 _"_ _She started it and I also had fun."_

 _"_ _I think we should now continue with our journey." Elini suggested._

 _While traveling, at the outskirts of the village, they came across a gingerbread house. They were curious and went into the house. They saw a witch making some kind of stew. At the other side there was a mini-jail in which two black bats were seen. In one cell a cute girl was standing. She had pink short-hair wearing a fancy frock. As soon as she saw some strangers she gripped the metal bars quickly._

 _"_ _OH, please help me!" she said._

 _"_ _What happened?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _The witch wants to bake me in her oven and turn me into a cookie," she whispered. The witch was too busy to see some strangers broke into her house._

 _"_ _How can we help you escape?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _Find my magical red slippers. They got me into this mess. But they can also get me out of it."_

 _"_ _Magical red slippers?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _I used to wear a pair of magical red slippers to see new places around the world. Last time I put them on I accidentally ended up here," she explained whose name was Dora. "Before I knew a witch whacked the back of my head and stole my slippers. Then another dragged me here to cook!"_

 _They accepted and went out quietly without being noticed. They went to the Witchwood as the witches live there. Then they found a witch who was wearing the same red slippers. The witch looked sad. At last Rhen asked her, "What's the matter?"  
"It's just that this place doesn't look creepy at all," The witch said whose name was Grazilda._

 _"_ _Why?" Rhen asked looking around._

 _"_ _This place is so dry! Ever since we moved here, there's no swamp!"Is there anything that we can do for it?"_

 _"_ _Bring me a Sludgemaster 2000."_

 _"_ _Can we buy the Sludgemaster 2000?" Rhen asked Lamb Chop. They were at Teacup_ _Town_ _as Rhen remembered where they could find it._

 _"_ _Since you're the one who found Morsel's voice box, I'll give it to you."_

 _"_ _Thank you!"_

 _"_ _You have a Sludgemaster 2000! I'll give you anything for it!" Grazilda exclaimed seeing them with the machine._

 _"_ _We want those re slippers," Lars pointed below her._

 _"_ _Never!"_

 _"_ _Fine! No Sudgemaster for you." Rhen turned away._

 _"_ _Wait, you can have the slippers, you little wretches!" she took off the slippers and gave them._

 _"_ _Nice doing business with you," Lars said sarcastically._

 _"_ _You little wretches! I should turn you into mice!" they left her cursing_

 _"_ _We managed to get your slippers," Rhen handed them to Dora._

 _"_ _My slippers! Thank you very much!" She put on the slippers and disappeared. Then a deity appeared in front of them. She wore plain white gown , white wings spread from her back._

 _"_ _I am Haurvatat, goddess of healing. For your brave deed I give you my blessing." She casted a spell and vanished. An aura washed over them. They no longer felt tired, wounded or slimy after battling those bats and slimes._

 _"_ _That was odd. Oh well." Rhen shrugged. Just as they were leaving Rhen peaked into a room where a strange emerald light was coming out of a chest. She went in sneakily._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" asked Lars. "You're stealing!"_

 _"_ _Teaching the witch a lesson." Rhen replied._

 _She opened it and found an emerald green sword. "It's a sword of power," She gasped. "It's the Sword of Chaos." She lifted it and knowledge of sword passed through her._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 14: Secrets of Darkness_**

 _"_ _I thought the swords of power were extinct," Elini said._

 _"_ _Yes, but some of them still exist. Just like this one," Rhen waved her sword._

 _"_ _How do you know what sword it is?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _The sword's knowledge passes through a sword singer creating a bond. That's how I knew it." She replied._

 _"_ _Ok, ok. Now let's go back to tavern. I'm tired of this much walking," Lars said._

 _"_ _Let's go."_

 _As they were on their way they noticed a figure. Not knowing whether it was friend or foe they hid behind the trees which had twisted branches and half dead leaves. They closed to see the details. They saw a pale figure dressed in black with bloodshot eyes and fangs._

 _"_ _Vampire," Lars whispered._

 _"_ _Hmm…looks like we have another business after all," Rhen looked at the others and they understood._

 _"_ _We've brought you a vampire corpse," lars put the corpse on the counter._

 _The tavern owner grinned. "Well done. It's good that another blood sucking demon is dead." He gave Rhen an Adventure Certificate. "Welcome to the club," he said with open arms. "The members of Wildwood Adventurer's Club get free room at Wildwood Tavern. So they spent the night in the tavern free of cost and went to the Halloween Hills again._

 _Lars was pretty excited about the new shovel he 'earned'. He dug wherever he saw a loose pile of mud. On the other hand Rhen was getting irritated but he didn't seem to be bothered at all._

 _"_ _Whoa! Look what I found." Lars nearly shouted holding a huge garlic._

 _"_ _It's just a garlic. What's there to look about," Rhen said._

 _"_ _Have you ever seen such a big one?"_

 _"_ _Doesn't matter."_

 _"_ _Well, I'm keeping it."_

 _They started for Ghed'ahre again. It was creepier than the Witchwood. Vampires seemed to be some kind of village folks. Vampires were wandering around. Some were selling blood and junk. Some of them looked at the trio and their eyes shone but as they saw their garlic necklace they kept a fair distance. There were houses which were 'decorated' with skeletons and pumpkin faces. As they were passing they saw a vampress standing lifelessly. Her face was white like snow with short red hair and long fangs._

 _"_ _What? Never seen a vampress before?" she snapped as she noticed them staring at her."_

 _"_ _Oh! Um…sorry," Rhen apologized._

 _"_ _It's okay…." She took a glance at the three strangers. "You're adventurers?" she asked._

 _"_ _That's correct," Lars answered._

 _She sighed. "How I wish I could travel the upland. This place bores me." She let out a long sigh again._

 _"_ _Umm…well you can join us. We might need your…er…help," Rhen offered. Lars gave her a are-you-crazy look. She shot a I-know-what-I'm-doing look._

 _"_ _I can't walk under the sun."_

 _"_ _How may we help you?" Elini asked._

 _"_ _Bring me sunblock. It can prevent the sunlight from harming me. Then I may join you._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _After they left and continued to explore they came across two teenage vampires (being vampires they were at the same age always). One had aqua blue and another had purple hair._

 _"_ _Hi fellas!" The aqua blue haired greeted them closing their distances._

 _"_ _Don't come too near. We have garlic necklaces." Lars told him._

 _"_ _Don't worry. We're vegetarians."_

 _"_ _Vegetarian? But vampires feed on blood," Rhen told._

 _"_ _Yeah…how do we know you're not lying?" Lars said._

 _"_ _Bring us an elephant garlic and we'll prove it. By the way it's bigger than any ordinary garlic. You can find it by digging around."_

 _Lars grinned and took out the huge garlic._

 _"_ _Will this do?" Rhen handed it to him._

 _"_ _Groovy!" he licked it and passed it to his friend. He got greedy and took a bite of it. Suddenly he screamed and hold his neck tight. Then he exploded leaving a pile of ashes on the ground._

 _"_ _Ha ha ha! He ate the garlic!" He laughed._

 _The trio looked at each other puzzled. You'll never understand vampire humour. Without anyone noticing she put the ashes in a jar and put it in her bag. They now started digging around the villages. Most of their digging was unfruitful. Only bones of the remains. Suddenly they dug up a secret passageway. They looked at each other and stood there for a moment waiting for someone to break the silence._

 _"_ _Er…ladies first?" Lars asked._

 _Rhen entered first followed by Elini and Lars. They found them inside a cave with nothing but walls. Even there was a wall in the middle which was rather odd._

 _"_ _Great! All that digging for nothing!" Lars complained._

 _"_ _Don't be sure, Lars. This creepy town is full of secrets. You remember that a man told you about secret passageways?" Rhen said._

 _"_ _Hmm…you're right. Maybe think there's something in here." He replied._

 _"_ _But how are we going to find it?" Elini asked._

 _"_ _Let's ask around. Maybe someone can help us about it." Rhen suggested._

 _They got out of the passageway and entered the cathedral._

 _"_ _It is said that the founder of Ghed'ahre fortified the village with secret passageways," an old aged vampire said who worked in the cathedral. "From what I've heard, ther's a secret basement under the cathedral."_

 _"_ _Do you know what's down there?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _Some say that Leyrvo Ahma, the founder of the city, hid a magical lamp there," he explained. "The lamp is said to reveal a secret passageway of great importance to him."_

 _"_ _Hmm…thanks for the information." Rhen thanked him._

 _They split up and decided to search the cathedral thoroughly. Lars went upstairs and saw the frozen statue of the druid in the Moon Shrine. Elini investigated the other room but she found a dead end. While Rhen was snooping around an organ, she examined the creepy instrument. She saw some old music sheets on it. Some of them were blurred but can b managed to be figured out. She loved music and was learning it when she was young. She went closer and played the tune. The melody flowed from the pipe in the cathedral. When she finished playing the tune a small rumbling followed._

 _"_ _Girls! Hurry and come here!" Lars shouted from the next room. When Elini and Rhen reached there they saw a secret wall drifted. They headed there in the vast darkness. At the end of the path, they saw a coffin. They looked at each other hoping someone would open the lid. Rhen sighed. She stepped forward mustering up her courage and opened the lid. Another secret entrance was revealed. They climbed the ladder down and stepped onto an underground catacomb. It was hard for them to wander in the darkness but Lars lightened up the place with his Fireball spell. He snapped and a flame was blazing on his palm. A piercing screech was heard and they heard a fluttering sound growing loud._

 _"_ _Duck!" Rhen yelled. They crouched with their hands on their head. A big whoosh sound came and they waited for it to disappear. When it was silent, they stood up._

 _"_ _What was that?" Lars asked trying to light the fire again._

 _"_ _Bats. A whole generation." Elini answered._

 _"_ _Eew…disgusting." Rhen pointed to a spot of brown and slimy substance on her outfit. "Bats guano." She wiped out the smear at Lars' cloak who chased her around throwing fireballs at her._

 _"_ _Kids…" Elini muttered and rolled her eyes._

 _Rhen was running away from Lars' fireballs. She dodged them gracefully like a swan. Just then she tripped and fell down._

 _Thud!_

 _Thump!_

 _"_ _Ha ha ha! Tripper Dancer," Lars teased her. Rhen was patting away dust and picked up the thing that she tripped on._

 _"_ _Look at this…: she showed an oil lamp that was used in villages in old days. "I think we've found Leyrvo's lamp."_

 _"_ _Look at the description here," Lars pointed to a side with words engraved on it. The words were blurry but they managed to decipher them._

 _"_ _Put eternal ashes into the lamp, your desired will be lightened. Hmm…any idea what could it mean?"_

 _"_ _I'm thinking that…" they looked at each other. Suddenly realized that they were standing way to close to each other. They stepped far and turned at each other cursing themselves for it._

 _"_ _I…I think we should go back and tell Elini what we found." Lars suggested after a moment of awkward silence._

 _"_ _Mmm hmm…" Rhen nodded._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 15: A Shadowy Hindrance_**

 _They were at the secret cave which they had dug at the graveyard._

 _"_ _The Vampire at the church said that Leyrvo's lamp could reveal a secret door," Lars said. "From the inscription on the lamp, we need to put eternal ashes in it."_

 _"_ _Hmm…why don't we put the vampire ashes?" Rhen suggested. "That might work."_

 _She put the ashes in the lamp. A bright light emitted from it. Out of nowhere a blue door appeared in the middle wall._

 _"_ _Look! A secret door," Rhen pointed._

 _They went in and found themselves in a huge catacomb._

 _"_ _I sense a demon here," Elini said closing her eyes. "It's somewhere near."_

 _"_ _Can you track it?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _Yes, let's follow the trail," She replied._

 _After wondering around they found some switches. After flipping some switches a door opened. They went in and saw rocks were moving on there own and holes were appearing and closing on the floor._

 _"_ _Well, this is a maze. We have to be really careful if we don't want to be squashed or fall into an endless pit." Rhen said._

 _They carefully made there way calculating the time gap of the rocks' moves. After carefully making there way they went in another room. The door slammed shut as they went in._

 _"_ _We're trapped. We have to solve this puzzle to get out." Elini said._

 _There were four color blocks- red, blue, green and yellow. There was an inscription,_

 _"_ _Push the blocks to the right place."_

 _They searched the room and found four empty slots at each of the corner with a description. They decided to split up and handled one of each_

 _Lars walked to the east corner and looked at the paper,_

 _"_ _Upon my carpet you run and play and slumber away"_

 _He walked to the green block and pushed it to the empty slot and it fitted._

 _Rhen went to the north corner,_

 _"_ _I hold the sun, the moon, the twilight and day rise"_

 _"_ _It's easy," she thought and pushed the blue block to the slot which fitted._

 _"_ _My light fills your days with warmth and joy"_

 _"_ _Of course, you do." Elini pushed the yellow block._

 _"_ _I bring love to your heart, roses to your cheeks."_

 _Rhen pushed the last red one to it._

 _After all the blocks were placed, another block appeared in the middle with various colours. They stood on the block and it transported them to another room. They proceeded towards the path finding metal bars and papers attached to them._

 _"_ _The trail is getting stronger," Elini said._

 _"_ _Looks like we have to answer these to get pass," Rhen said._

 _"_ _I sleep by day, I feast by night, I'm allergic to the sun. what am I?"_

 _"_ _We already saw a lot of you," said Elini whiling writing the answer. The bars opened._

 _"_ _I can walk by day and night but when the moon arises so does the beast. What am I?"_

 _"_ _Werewolf," Lars said as he wrote it._

 _"_ _I wander these halls, transparent and lost. What am I?"_

 _"_ _There's someone who needs you, ghost!" Rhen said as she wrote the answer._

 _"_ _I am the founder of Ghed'ahre. I built these dungeons. What's my first name?"_

 _they knew the answer. Lars volunteered to write. But he wrote 'Leryvo'._

 _"_ _It's not that," Rhen said and wrote the correct spelling. The door opened making a metallic sound._

 _"_ _The demon is here." Elini said sensing its presence._

 _"_ _All right then. Head's up!" Rhen said._

 _They walked into a corridor. There were rows of candles and armors of knights. They walked on a red velvet carpet taking it to the end of the corridor. They stopped at the end of the corridor. They saw a ghostly and hollow figure floating towards them. He wore a gray ragged robe with olive colored hood. He held a deep brownish twisted staff in his hands. Golden shackles were binded on his waist._

 _"_ _You have finally arrived, the chosen one," His crimson eyes shone as he saw Rhen. "Your souls are mine!"_

 _"_ _I'm afraid those are OUR private and personal property!" Rhen said as they attacked. But the candles suddenly blew off. They were in pitch dark._

 _"_ _Not so brave when you can't see me," The demon's voice echoed._

 _Rhen tried to target it but ended up swishing in the fire. Lars tried to lighten up the place but wind blew his fireball. He tried more swiftly but couldn't hold it._

 _"_ _I've had enough of this hide an seek!" Rhen said._

 _"_ _Firefly Ballad!"_

 _Large groups of firefly hovered around the room brightening it up._

 _"_ _Nice," Lars whistled. "Now where were we….." Lars caught the sight of him. "After death you have no place down here, ghost!"_

 _"_ _Decompose!"_

 _A black fog covered him and he started to decompose. His hands were melting._

 _"_ _How dare you!" He stroke a lightning at Lars. Lars didn't have the time to dodge it and he was struck by it. Feeling numb he crashed on the floor._

 _"_ _Lars!" Rhen rushed to check on him._

 _"_ _I summon thee, Nanghaithya!"_

 _The demon appeared and Zarich seemed to be surprised. "You! But how?"_

 _As an answer Nanghaitya hit him swiftly with rocks but it didn't affect him as he clasped his shadow burning it. "Not much now?"_

 _"_ _Song of chaos!"_

 _Rhen let out a melody from the Sword of chaos. It sounded like Sirens were shrieking in pain. It was unbearable for the demon. Rhen caught him off guard._

 _"_ _Shattered Ties!"_

 _Green shackles tied Zarich._

 _"_ _Weevils!"_

 _A dark poison cloud encircled her. She didn't feel anything but as she was going to attack, she felt weak. Elini thought she had to do something fast._

 _"_ _I summon thee Imps!"_

 _Blue imps were hovering around the demon and blasting fireballs. He opened 'Gate' to send them back. But the number increased keeping him busy. She thought she heard Rhen's voice. She saw Rhen standing up slowly. Though she didn't fully recover the poison, she had the energy left to deal him. Zarich was decomposing and was annoyed by the increasing imps. Rhen took the opportunity._

 _"_ _Soaring Eagle!"_

 _She moved swiftly and soared like the eagle. He was surprised and badly damaged. He was disappearing. "You think you can win that easily!" He shot shocks at Rhen. Just when she was going to get hit, a strong force pulled her away._

 _"_ _Oh yes we will!" It was Lars back to his senses. "Time to end this. Want a taste of your own medicine?"_

 _"_ _Weevils!"_

 _The demon was encircled with poisonous cloud which made the decomposition fast. Lars signaled Rhen and she nodded._

 _"_ _Meadow deer!"_

 _She ran towards him and gave the final blow._

 _"_ _This can not beeeeeeeeeee!" The demon vanished into thin air._

 _"_ _Break time!" Rhen said collapsing on the floor, panting heavily. They were bathed in their own sweat. They were exhausted but there was also a relief._


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 16: Room for One or Two?_**

 _Rhen entered the treasure room of Rashnu. She took the sunblock. As she was heading out she bumped into someone but the person caught her on time._

 _"_ _Thank you and sorry for…" she mumbled before she realized that a man in a golden embroidered green robe was standing before her. He had a ponytail suited his oval face, knot of long beard on his chin, brown eyes was staring at her._

 _"_ _Well, though you two were quarelling, you did found something useful," Elini was talking to Lars._

 _"_ _Yes, I guess," Lars replied in a low tune._

 _"_ _You didn't tell me how you found the lamp. Are you all right? You look pale, northerner."_

 _"_ _Who…me…I'm totally alright…" Lars stammered._

 _"_ _Oh, sword singer's back," she said._

 _Lars twirled and saw Rhen coming out of the basement treasury. He frowned as he saw another man coming behind her._

 _"_ _I don't think we've met. Are you one of the druids?" Rhen asked him._

 _"_ _Rhen, this is my son Dameon, the Sun priest," Talia replied._

 _"_ _M'lady pleased to meet you," Dameon replied._

 _He kisses Rhen's hand. She blushes. Dameon smiles. Lars rolls his eyes._

 _"_ _My…mother…has told me so much about you." He said._

 _"_ _Is there something wrong with that?" Rhen asked._

 _"…"_ _he kept silent._

 _"_ _Dameon is upset with me over something that occurred in our past." Talia said._

 _"_ _You brush off father's death lightly MOTHER." Dameon said arrogantly._

 _"…"_ _Talia said nothing._

 _"_ _Forgive me, Rhen, a lady should not have to be exposed to such family quarreling." Dameon turned to Rhen. "I have heard great things about you. The gift of sword magic is rare. I have heard that your gift is especially powerful."_

 _"_ _Yes, I suppose some would say so," Rhen looks down hiding her face as she was blushing._

 _"_ _If you need anything, by all means, ask me. I shall do my best to answer them."_

 _"_ _What's happened with your mother anyway?" Lars asked_

 _"_ _Many years ago my mother killed my father." Dameon answered despite Lars' rude manner. "She said it had to be done for the sake of the world, but I think she is lying. My father WAS a good man and I shall never forgive her."_

 _"_ _Best we leave them with their quarrel and get on with our quest," Lars whispered to Rhen. She nodded._

 _"_ _Wait! I would like to come with you on your journeys. With the power of the sun at my fingertips, I can be much of use." Dameon said as they were proceeding towards exit. Lars shook his head at Rhen._

 _"_ _Er…sure. Just don't get in the way." Rhen told Dameon ignoring Lars._

 _"_ _My son have you forgiven me yet?" Talia asked._

 _"_ _You killed father. How can I forgive you for that?"_

 _"_ _He had to die, you know that."_

 _"_ _What happened to him? Why did he have to die?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _He was the sun priest before Dameon. He turned to dark ways and used the power of sun to help Ahriman return to power."_

 _"_ _That is what you say, mother," Dameon spatted and walked out of the temple. Rhen and others followed him out_

 _"_ _What did you take now?" Lars asked as they were boarding there boat._

 _"_ _A sunblock." She replied.  
"What! You can't be serious!" Lars exclaimed realizing what she was going to do._

 _"_ _Why not?"_

 _"_ _What if she bites us?"_

 _"_ _Don't worry, I'll take care of that." She smiled._

 _"_ _I hope so…"_

 _Back at Ghed'ahre…_

 _"_ _Humans. You are brave. I hear that you have destroyed the demon in the basement of the church." The vampress praised them. "I need a favour of you."_

 _"_ _What do you want us to do? Rhen asked knowing what she would say._

 _"_ _As I said before I wish to walk under the sun. but I can't as it would destroy me. I need a lotion that would block the sun."_

 _"_ _We have sunblock lotion, would you like it?"_

 _"_ _You have my gratitude. Would you allow me to accompany you to the surface? I could be use of and I have…skills"_

 _"_ _As long as you don't bite any of us, you can come."_

 _"_ _You drive a hard bargain, human. But I will agree to your demands."_

 _"_ _Then lets go," Rhen handed over the sunblock lotion._

 _"_ _Whats your name, creature of dark?" Dameon asked._

 _"_ _I'm Te'ijal," she introduced herself. "You look quite adorable," she took a brief look of Dameon._

 _"_ _Careful, my powers of light may blind you," Dameon backed a few paces._

 _"_ _Don't worry, my little rabbit. You're not suitable for my taste." Te'ijal said sarcastically. "I'm allergic to druids, especially light ones."_

 _Dameon sighed. Rhen and Lars giggled._

 _"_ _So, shall we proceed?" Elini said._

 _"_ _Wait, one last remaining thing," Rhen said._

 _"_ _You will take him to Gentle Children's School?" The witch was happy._

 _"_ _Nooooooooo!" Theodore screamed._

 _"_ _Why don't you want to go, Theodore? Gentle Children's School is one of the best schools on the isles."_

 _"_ _No witch child has ever come back from that place alive! What if they eat me?" he shivered._

 _"_ _Don't worry no one is going to eat you."_

 _"_ _Promise?" He extended his hand._

 _"_ _Promise!" She knelt and took his hand._

 _"_ _Okay, I'll go."_

 _"_ _Thank you. I'll give you a reward if you drop him there." The witch said._

 _Te'ijal was out sight seeing on her first day under the sun. she went in a necromancer's shop._

 _"_ _Excuse me, miss. You can't touch it." The necromancer said to Te'ijal without seeing her. "Any human being can't touch it."_

 _"_ _What would happen if a human touches it?" she asked turning to him._

 _"_ _His soul would be sucked into the pendant. Anyone who wore it would have complete control over him." He explained. "Since you are dead, you can safely touch it, m'lady."_

 _"_ _A very, very tempting buy. I've always wanted to wear someone's soul around my neck. How much is it?"_

 _"_ _For a beautiful vampress as yourself, 600 gold pennies."_

 _They had decided to rest at Veldarah. Rhen met others with. Theodore. Lars was grinning continuously._

 _"_ _Are you alright?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _Never better." He grinned._

 _"_ _Why are acting like a dork?"_

 _He ignored that. "Hey Rhen! Wanna have a battle for practice?"_

 _"_ _You don't have to ask for that. I'm always ready to kick your butt." Having a battle with Lars was a dream come true ever since she was studying._

 _"_ _We'll see. Lets go to Land's End. There's much space there."_

 _"_ _Firefly Ballad!"_

 _Swarms of firefly were rushing towards Lars._

 _"_ _Wind Whip!"_

 _Strong wind blew them off._

 _"_ _Ha! You can't win using lousy skills!" Lars teased her. Rhen scowled at him. "Lets see how you stand on the ground." He waved his finger in circles and a tiny tornado emerged from him. He motioned it to Rhen's direction and it moved in speed._

 _"_ _Meadow Deer!"_

 _She moved gracefully. She twisted and turned swiftly like a deer, successfully dodging the tornado and ran towards Lars. Before he could counter attack, she kicked him. He lost his balance and fell on the ground._

 _"_ _It's not finished yet," Lars got up to his feet. He murmured a spell and a magical gust encircled her and disappeared. Nothing happened to her._

 _"_ _That's your best shot!" she laughed at him._

 _"_ _Wait for it…it should be…now"_

 _Just as he finished his last words sparkles appeared and she started to shrink. Her legs became thinner. Wings replaced her hands. Her mouth transformed into a yellow beak. All the others couldn't help laughing at her new form._

 _"_ _Aww…too bad I can't eat you. You would've been a tasty roasted chicken as a main course." Te'ijal giggled._

 _They laughed more when she was flapping her wings and clucking._

 _"_ _That's enough," Dameon said stopping his laughter. He reversed the Chicken Curse and Rhen was back to herself._

 _"_ _You're gonna be so dead, Lars!" Rhen stomped towards him who was rolling on the ground laughing his head off. He moved away before she attacked him. He stuck out his tongue at her. Rhen started to chase him and they were running around the green meadow._

 _"_ _Children," Elini muttered._

 _"_ _Humans," Te'ijal muttered._

 _Suddenly Lars halted seeing something on the ground. Rhen couldn't stop at the right time and bumped into him. She fell on him and they were on the ground. Lars could feel her breath on his face but he didn't seemed to bother about that. After seconds Rhen shook her head like coming off a trance and slapped punched his chest._

 _"_ _You could've at least said to stop…and how dare you tu-"_

 _Lars got up shoving himself and took out the shovel ._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" she saw him digging up a pile. There was a bag of beanstalk seed._

 _"_ _Always something useful from a pile," said Lars holding it up. "It might be enchanted so you know what to do."_

 _So they went to the enchanted garden and gave Eldredth the seeds and went back to others. They set sail to Western isle._


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 17: Lowlands_**

 _They walked across a golden yellow land. The grass was turning yellow. There were falling leaves which paved along the patch as they proceeded. The weather was dry. They reached a crossroad. Rhen saw a signboard._

 _"_ _Let's take Theodore first," she thought._

 _They took the path to the south. After a few minutes they reached another signboard,_

 _Gentle Children's School_

 _They walked to the huge building. It was two storeyed and had left and right wings. They entered the door. There were little children running here and there. There was sound of the classroom where teachers were teaching._

 _"_ _Welcome to Gentle Children's School. What may I do for you?" they were greeted by the schoolmaster._

 _"_ _We would like to admit this boy, Theodore, to your school," Rhen said._

 _"_ _Hmmm, he looks like a commoner. We don't take commoners, we only take noble-born children." He explained. "Where did you say he was from again?"_

 _"_ _Theodore is from New Witchwood."_

 _"_ _New Witchwood, did you say? In that case, he is admitted!"_

 _"_ _I don't understand, I thought you said only noble-born children are accepted in your school."_

 _"_ _The patrons of New Witchwood have a…lucrative…account with us." He hesitated. "They pay handsomely to send some of their children here. I don't understand it myself but I don't ask question." He turned to Theodore. "Young Theodore, please go upstairs and ask for Erlin. She will get you started with your class."_

 _Theodore hesitated a bit and looked at Rhen. She nodded and he went upstairs slowly._

 _"_ _We will take good care of young master Theodore for you," he reassured._

 _Rhen thought of seeing Theodore before leaving. She went upstairs to the children's bedroom. She saw him crying._

 _"_ _Waaaaaaa! I wanna go home!"_

 _"_ _Don't worry Theodore, nothing will happen. I'll come and visit you later, okay?"_

 _"_ _Okay….."_

 _They went back to the crossroad and took the west road to nearby village as they were tired from the long trip. They entered the village, Brumwich. They saw a woman was carrying something in a basket. Rhen thought to ask her for an inn. When she saw the party the basket fell from her hand._

 _"_ _Outsiders!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to get excited. No one ever comes hear._

 _They split up take a break for sight seeing. Te'ijal went for a hunt as she couldn't eat. Lars went to get some supplies. Elini, rhen and Dameon headed to the village inn. Inns are a good place to scoop up news and rumours. Elini was inquiring about rooms. Rhen was listening to the people's conversation._

 _"_ _What a horrible year it has been!'_

 _"_ _Locusts are destroying my crops! I'm not a superstitious man but even I know a bad omen when I see one."_

 _"_ _Someone has been stealing corns from us. I wish I knew who the thieves were."_

 _"_ _Something is wrong in the Highlands. We never have these disasters under the protection of Ahurani. God forbid if something happened to the druid."_

 _"_ _Rhen, do you want something to eat? Rhen?" Dameon asked her._

 _Rhen who was eavesdropping the villagers' discussion, couldn't listen to him. "Huh? Sorry I didn't hear you. Do you know who Ahurani is?_

 _"_ _Yes, it's the nickname of druid Armaiti but it seems he is in grave danger."_

 _"_ _Well, now we know what to do next," she looked outside the window. It didn't seem that she was looking at the corns. She was lost in thought._

 _"_ _Rhen, are you alright? You can share with me if anything is bothering you," Dameon smiled._

 _"_ _Oh, it's nothing…it's just that…Clearwater, my home is here…" there was a silence. "I want to go back as soon as this task finishes…"_

 _"_ _Don't worry, Rhen. You'll soon be there…" he put his hand on her shoulder._

 _She smiled and went away as she didn't want him to see her face going red. They took rest in the inn. As they were leaving, Rhen stopped looking at the corn field._

 _"_ _You guys carry on, I'll be back," saying so she went to the farm._

 _"_ _Now what is she upto?" Lars thought and followed her._

 _Rhen saw locusts hovering around the crops. "Time to die locusts!"_

 _She slashed her swords at the swarm killing. But it took a look of time. Suddenly lightning bolts struck at them and they were finished. She turned around, shocked and saw Lars sitting on the fence._

 _"_ _You know you can't do anything soon enough without me," Lars teased her.  
Rhen was about to open her mouth for a counter-reply but didn't as her job was actually finished by him._

 _"_ _Ahurani himself must have sent you to help us! Thank you for destroying the locusts." A farmer said to them._

 _"_ _It was nothing," Rhen said._

 _"_ _Where are we going now?" Lars asked as the party reached the same crossroad._

 _"_ _To the Highlands." Rhen replied._

 _"_ _Are you sick?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Did you see the signboard? The Oldwoods are at the east and you are leaving before exploring something!"_

 _"_ _Don't you think our task is far more important than exploring?!"_

 _"_ _Rhen, lets just see the area." Dameon cut in. "Maybe we can find something useful."_

 _"_ _Alright…"_

 _So they went east to Oldwoods. There were huge trees. It seemed that the elves who lived here were living on these trees. The entrance to Ylisfar was through the stairs in a tree. There a lot of bridges joining the trees._

 _"_ _Welcome humans to Ylisfar," an elf welcomed them. "Lionel was our king but sadly he disappeared two centuries ago."_

 _"_ _We noticed a sign saying 'Rootwell'. What is it?"_

 _"_ _The Rootwell is a sacred spring that nourishes the Oldwoods." He explained._

 _"_ _The night elves live below Oldwoods. We don't like them." Another elf said. She seemed upset about it so the party left without asking the cause of hatred. They found a armor shop with enchanted armory. They bought armors and went down the Rootwell for the answers._

 _"_ _These kracken and nippits are making me sea sick," Lars said sarcastically._

 _They entered the Wormrot where they met the night elves. They were the same except they were blue in color._

 _"_ _When king Lionel went missing the wood elves blamed us. When king returns they will unite the elves once again," a night elf said._

 _"_ _We live in the root system below the ancient Oldwoods," another one explained as Rhen inquired. "The water in the Root Well feeds the Oldwood trees and provide nourishment for us. But now we get sick when we drink the water and the Oldwood tree roots are dying."_

 _"_ _Do you know why is this happening?" she asked._

 _"_ _Since banshees invaded the root systems, it is not safe for us to leave the caves. I suspect the Root Well is poisoned by them…"_

 _The party decides to check the matter and went down deeper into the Root Well. They saw banshees wandering around. They looked liked harpies except they had long blue hair and darker wings._

 _"_ _Hey! That banshee just poured something in the Root Well!" Lars pointed at a banshee._

 _"_ _I poisssoned it! But you are too late humansss! My tasssk iss complete. When the old treesss die, our queen ssshall rissse to the sssurface!" The banshee hissed. "You die now!"_

 _He flew swiftly to Rhen and scratched her arm with his sharp claw. Lars casted weevil spell and Elini summoned imps which blasted him. Dameon healed Rhen._

 _"_ _Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded._

 _"_ _Now that we know who's responsible for the poisoning, I think we should get to the bottom of this," Lars said and the others nodded. "The banshee mentioned a queen. I bet we can find her down here somewhere."_

 _They went down deeper into the Banshee Caverns. They fought some guard-banshees and went in the queen's cave._

 _"_ _Look it's the banshee queen!" Lars pointed at her._

 _"_ _You! Are you the ones responsible for killing my banshees? You shall pay for your ill deeds!"_

 _She charmed Rhen. Rhen, instead of attacking her attacked Lars._

 _"_ _What are you doing!" Lars shouted._

 _She was going to attack Elini but Dameon casted a spell on her. She fell on the ground, sleeping._

 _"_ _You are so dead!" Lars casted a plague which made the queen rot. Elini summoned succubus which finished her off._

 _"_ _Look! She was sitting on something." Lars took the bottle. "the label says 'Root Nectar'. I think the night elves can use this to purify the Root Well."_

 _Dameon woke Rhen up._

 _"_ _Mmm…what happened?" she woke up._

 _"_ _What happened! You almost broke my arm!" Lars shouted on her._

 _"_ _Me? Why would I do that?" she was confused._

 _"_ _You were charmed by the banshee queen. Lars it wasn't her fault." Dameon defended her._

 _"_ _Hmph!"_

 _"_ _The good news is we found the nectar," Elini said._

 _"_ _Human, you should be thankful to the druid for saving you," Te'ijal said._

 _"_ _Er…thanks. Now let's go back."_

 _They headed back to Wormrot_

 _"_ _We learned that the banshees were poisoning the Root Well. We killed all of the vermins and found a bottle of Root Nectar." Rhen handed it over to a night elf. "Will it help?"_

 _"_ _Oh yes, the root nectar will heal the Root Well. Thank you for the help."_

 _The party bade farewell and continued their journey to the Highlands_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 18: Highlands_**

 _They walked out of the Lowlands. After walking for half an hour they reached the Highlands. It was evident by the scene of the reason of the name. The lands were like small hills of forest. The sounds of animals could be heard._

 _"_ _Let's get some rest here," Rhen suggested sitting under an apple tree._

 _"_ _Finally, I'm so tired," Lars said lying down._

 _"_ _So, what are you thinking to do next?" Dameon asked sitting beside Rhen._

 _"_ _As we saw earlier that whenever we reach a temple we see their frozen statues." She sighed. "Listening to the villagers, I guess the same incident occurred here also. So, we have to find the demon here."_

 _"_ _Rhen, if you don't mind. May I ask you a question?"_

 _"_ _Yes?" She turned to him._

 _"_ _Is the fact of your home being here bothering you? I'm seeing you a little distracted."_

 _"_ _I guess…I just keep thinking about it no matter how hard I try to ignore…" she looks up far._

 _"_ _Don't worry," He held her hand. "Everything will be fine."_

 _She nodded. "For now we should find this demon." She looked away as she was blushing like the apple. "I'll go look for a signboard or something like that."_

 _Lars was lying down covering his face with his hand when suddenly he heard some movement. He sat up and searched for the source. For a moment he thought he saw a squirrel. A squirrel in not an odd thing but he saw a helmet on it. He was confused if he actually saw it or was it just his imagination. Thinking about there past 'interesting' encounters he decided to follow it when he bumped into Rhen._

 _"_ _Watch it! What are you…"_

 _"_ _Shshsss…" he pointed her to follow him._

 _Bewildered she followed him. They saw a small cave with a sign._

 _"_ _Looks like the beings living here don't want any visitors," He said looking at the sign saying,_

 _GO AWAY!_

 _"_ _But it's small." Rhen said._

 _"_ _So?"_

 _"_ _Maybe animals live here."_

 _"_ _Do you think animal can write? With what their paws?"_

 _They both imagined a cat writing with its paw wearing glasses. They laughed at the hilarious thought._

 _"_ _Okay, so let's check it out."_

 _Both of them crawled into the cave. He lightened the place while crawling. Squeaking sounds could be heard coming from a distance. At the end of the tunnel they came at a wide space. A troupe of militant squirrels were jumping around. They were wearing battle helmets. They snooped around to see what's with the commotion. She saw some birdseeds lying in a corner._

 _"_ _Rhen, look" Lars pointed to baskets full of corn. They walked towards the basket. A militant squirrel noticed them and blocked the way.  
"Stop! Ze corn is ours! Ze corn is ours!" The militant squirrel said._

 _"_ _That's a lot of corn. Where did it come from?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _We stole it from ze foolish human farmers down south. You shall not take it from us!"_

 _More squirrels came and started crawling n them._

 _"_ _What are you…stop!" Rhen moved to stop them._

 _"_ _Hey, Watch it! Stop!" Lars shook his legs to shake them off._

 _Both of them ran out of their hideout._

 _"_ _Okay…that was…odd…but interesting," Rhen panted._

 _"_ _Let's go and inform the villagers about the truth." Lars suggested._

 _"_ _Good idea," She said getting up.  
"Where are you going?'_

 _"_ _Informing others about heading back to Brumwich."  
"All of us are gonna walk that way?! AGAIN?!"_

 _"_ _No, we'll walk."_

 _"_ _That's it! I'm not walking that long again."_

 _"_ _What do you think that some Pegasus will magically appear and carry us there! If you don't wanna go then I'll go with Dameon. He's much polite than you."_

 _"_ _Don't you dare compare me with him! I was saying we don't need to walk there."  
"Then how are we gonna go? We'll be magically teleported!" Rhen mocked him._

 _He smiled. "I'll tell you that but you have to come closer."_

 _She frowned and stepped a little closer. Suddenly the surroundings turned into a bright light. She covered her eyes as she couldn't see. When she opened her eyes, she saw they were at the entrance of Brumwich. She turned to Lars who was still smiling._

 _"_ _What happened?"_

 _"_ _I teleported us, duh!" He laughed. She rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Let's go and inform them about the theft._

 _"_ _We know who has been stealing your corns, ma'am," Rhen reported the matter who seemed to be the investigator whom she saw at the inn._

 _"_ _Speak, child! Who is it? The Brawdy Boys?"_

 _"_ _It's militant squirrels."_

 _She stared at them for a few seconds. A smile was appearing on her face. "Oh dear, you must be joking! Militant squirrels?"_

 _"_ _It's the truth! They have a military base up north in the Highlands."_

 _"_ _Well, I might as well send some of the men to check out your claim. I'm sure they can handle squirrels." She giggled. If only she knew…_

 _"_ _Let's go back now," Lars said coming out._

 _"_ _Wait, are you gonna use that spell again?"_

 _"_ _Duh, of course."_

 _"_ _Well say it before you do. It gives me a headache."_

 _He laughed and teleported them to the place where others were resting._

 _"_ _I sense a demonic presence from the east," Dameon said as the party was back to the crossroad. They followed the trail. As they were following, Elini stopped every while and looked back._

 _"_ _What is it, Elini?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _I don't know why it felt like that tree is following us," she pointed to a tree which looked a little different from the other ones._

 _"_ _Tree? Are you sure? I mean trees can't move."_

 _"_ _Don't be so sure, Rhen. You know how many creatures we have faced." Lars said._

 _Rhen's smile disappeared as she remembered an incident in the Lowlands_ _where she was leaning to a stone and it grabbed her with its arm. They had to fight it down._

 _"_ _Er…you're right." She said. "But how do we know?"_

 _They thought. "Alright I'll check it out," Lars said moving towards it. He examined it. He touched it to see if anything was wrong. Suddenly the tree's body separated from the middle opening a somewhat moth with teeth. He quickly took away his hands from it stepping back. It started to move towards them to attack but Rhen slashed it before._

 _"_ _Oh well, that's another joining the list. We have to be careful." They nodded. They continued to follow the trail and it led them to a house. It seemed to be a fancy house. Elini snooped around the house and found a cave. But it was locked by a gate._

 _"_ _The trail is leading in the cave," she said. "The demon is maybe lurking in there."_

 _"_ _Let's ask the person who live here to open the gate for us." Rhen knocked the door but it was open already so they went in. they saw an elderly man running around the house._

 _"_ _My eye! My eye!" He kept saying._

 _"_ _What's wrong with your eye?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _My brother, Dorvan, stole it from me. The wretched men dragged it away to his house in the south."_

 _"_ _That's disgusting. Why would your brother steal your eye?"_

 _"_ _Not my real eye you fool! I had a magical glass eye that I used to see. Without the glass eye, I am blind."_

 _"_ _There is a locked gate behind your house,"_

 _"_ _I locked it because a confounded demon kept coming up from the caves to terrorize my little Zini."_

 _"_ _Who's Zini?" Lars looked around but saw none._

 _"_ _My precious cat!" a peach colored cat with a blurred black spot was roaming around._

 _"_ _Can you unlock the gate for us? We can rid you of the demon."_

 _"_ _Find my glass eye and I will open the gate for you."_

 _"_ _Don't worry, we'll help you get your eye back."_

 _Rhen, Lars and Elini went to his brother's house as he described the address. While the others stayed back. They reached the Sandstone_ _Cave_ _System in the Lowlands. It was the way to get to Dorvan's secret hideout. After wandering around the caves they reached a tall manor._

 _"_ _That's quite a place." Lars whistled._

 _They went in the manor when a man blocked their way._

 _"_ _Let us through we have im…"_

 _Lars knocked him out before she could finish._

 _"_ _Why did you do that for?"_

 _"_ _Because you didn't know he was a cultist, did you? He will attack you if he knew what we are here for."_

 _Rhen scowled but didn't say anything. They made their way to Dorvan's room which was at the top floor. They barged into his room._

 _"_ _What is the meaning of this! Leave before I turn you into slugs!"_

 _"_ _We are looking for a magical glass eye. Have you seen it?" Lars said sarcastically._

 _"_ _Ha! I stole it from my brother while he was sleeping." He snorted. "Please don't tell me that he sent YOU to retrieve it."_

 _"_ _Do not try anything foolish, old man. Give us the glass eye." Elini said._

 _"_ _My, my, my! What is this?" he looked at Elini. "A demon summoner from Veldt? I recognize your tattoos."_

 _"_ _We don't have time for small talk, old man. Give us the magic eye that you stole and we won't harm you." Lars said._

 _"_ _I think not." He straightened himself. "Prepare to die a miserable death._

 _Before he could do something Lars motioned his fingers and Dorvan was swinging in the air upside down._

 _"_ _Argh! Let me down!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, right." Lars went near him but he jumped out of it and kicked him down. He wasn't that old as he seemed. Elini aimed at his leg but he dodged it and pointed a dagger at her. He thought he won but Rhen kicked the dagger out of his hand. Elini shoved him off. Lars motioned a rope and binded him._

 _"_ _We've beaten you, Dorvan. Give us the eye and we won't kill you!" Lars said._

 _"_ _Fine, take it but leave me be!"_

 _"_ _We found your eye, sir." Lars handed it over him._

 _"_ _My eye! Now I can see again!" He exclaimed. "Now what did I do with that key." He looked for. "Ah, here it is. Let's go unlock the gate."_

 _"_ _Alright let's move." Rhen said as the gate was unlocked_

 _They got into the cave and followed Elini who led them to the demon._

 _"_ _He's in here," Elini said pointing a cave. "Te'ijal and I will stand here at guard."_

 _"_ _Everyone get ready." Rhen said while others nodded._

 _They went into the cave. Suddenly a sword charged towards Rhen but she dodged it in the nick of time. They twirled and saw a figure coming out of the shadow. The demon looked like a skeleton warrior. He was wearing brown ragged cloak, holding a rusty shield which had a skull face drawn and a blunt longsword._

 _"_ _Your death awaits…" the demon laughed._

 _Rhen charged towards him. He summoned a thunderstorm on them. Dameon casted a shield on everyone. Rhen dodging the bolts went to him. She kicked the sword out of his hands and slashed his humerus. Tawrich dodged her next attack and rolled away to Lars. He was casting weevils but before that Tawrich casted a spell for which an invisible force started lashing him breaking his concentration. Dameon tried to "Silence' him but failed. The demon kicked him down. Rhen was on her feet again._

 _"_ _Soaring Eagle!"_

 _She moved as if she flew like an eagle and landed on Tawrich slashing his ribs. She was going to give another hit but was shoved away by a force and hit a wall. His broken and ruptured bones were healing and he was back to normal. Lars was behind Tawrich._

 _"_ _Sacrifice!"_

 _A thin razor went through him and he felt weak. But he shot bolts at him pinning him down on the ground. Dameon tried to cast his Silence spell again when the demon went behind him and dameon felt chilled. He couldn't move._

 _"_ _I can't hold on the shield any longer. Rhen! Get up!"_

 _Rhen got up just then._

 _"_ _Flame Melody!"_

 _Fire blazed from her sword towards him. He was set on fire. He writhed in pain as the fire burned all over him._

 _"_ _Time to go back from where you came from!" she landed her final blow and the demon reduced to ashes._


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 19: The Revelation_**

 _"_ _Green_ _Rock_ _Temple_ _is situated in north-west hill." Dameon said leading the way to the druid._

 _"_ _I'll still prefer the signboard," Lars said._

 _"_ _As you wish…"_

 _Lars saw Rhen staring blankly at the signboard._

 _"_ _Do you wish to spend the entire…hey, are you crying?!" Lars was surprised as he never saw her in a state like that. She didn't answer. He followed her gaze at the signboard._

 _Clearwater- North-east_

 _"_ _Oh…say do you wanna go home for a while? It's been a long time since you…" He didn't know why couldn't finish the sentence._

 _Rhen wiped her tears and nodded. He turned to others and said, "We have a little errand to run. You guys go ahead we'll meet you soon."_

 _"_ _Is everything alright, sorcerer?" Dameon asked._

 _"_ _Yes it's fine and that'd be necromancer."_

 _Rhen was back at her home. It was still the same except for the decoration from the last time which was removed. It looked quite empty._

 _"_ _It's small and nice here." Lars said to break the eerie silence._

 _They went to the bakery, one of Rhen's favorite places. She used to visit the place everyday. She pushed the door open. Liana, the owner, was cleaning tables._

 _"_ _Yes, how can I…" she turned to look at her customer. The cleaning cloth dropped from her hand. "Rhen! You've come home!" she hugged her. "Where have you been?"_

 _"_ _It's a long story," she replied in a weak voice._

 _"_ _You look weak come sit I have my fresh batch ready in a few moment. And you are?" she didn't notice Lars in amidst of the joy._

 _"_ _Oh, this is Lars. My…"_

 _"_ _Accomplice," Lars said._

 _"_ _Friend," Rhen said instantly. Lars was surprised that he actually heard the word._

 _In seconds the bakery was filled with the sweet scent of fresh baked cakes. Rhen remembered her childhood days when she used to have them with Danny._

 _"_ _Is Danny around?" She asked as she couldn't see him anywhere._

 _"_ _You mean he isn't with you?"_

 _"_ _Er…no."_

 _"_ _Oh dear. He went looking out for you after you disappeared and said he wouldn't come home you were brought back safe." She explained her anxious. "From the last letter I received, Danny was in a place called Wildwoods. Oh! But that was over three months ago. He's always been good at writing home once a month. I'm so worried that something has happened to him…"_

 _"_ _Don't worry, Liana. If Danny went to all that trouble to find me, I'll do my best to find him."_

 _"_ _Thank you child. Now have your snack."_

 _They finished the food and bid goodbye._

 _"_ _Say hello to your mother for me." Liana said while bidding them goodbye._

 _They were at the door of Rhen's house. She was going to knock but stopped. "Ma…pa…it's been so long" she thought. "How are they? Do they still look for me? Or remember me?" questions were gathering in her mind._

 _"_ _Hey, you okay?" Lars snapped his fingers on her face._

 _"_ _Oh yeah I'm fine."_

 _"_ _Well, you go ahead. It's been quite while. You should have some space."_

 _"_ _Where are you going?"_

 _"_ _I'll get the others to spend night here…" saying so he turned and walked away. Rhen looked at him until he was out of her sight. Then she turned to the door._

 _Elini touched the frozen statue with Armaiti's soul. The statue lighetend and he was back to life. Armaiti stood with green robe and golden sleeveless jacket._

 _"_ _You have come! I was so worried." Were the first words he said to them. "For your brave deed, please take the merchant card from my treasure chest." He pointed to a red designed chest. He took a card out of it and gave it to them. "You will need it to travel to Peninnsula where you must continue your quest. Hurry! We must get to the Sun temple in Aveyond!"_

 _They were on their way when they met Lars._

 _"_ _What did I miss?"_

 _Rhen's mother was at the kitchen. She heard someone knocking and went to open the door._

 _"_ _Mama!" Rhen hugged her as she opened the door._

 _"_ _My precious Rhen! I thought you were lost from us!" she exclaimed. Tears rolled down from her blue eyes._

 _"_ _A lot has happened, ma." She told ma about the adventures she has embarked on. Ma hugged her and took her inside._

 _"_ _Ma, I have a serious question to ask you." Rhen was silent for a moment. "Am I your…your…real daughter?" She stammered. She felt the last words echoing in the room._

 _Ma sighs. "Dear you must talk with your father…"_

 _As she opened her mouth there came another sound._

 _"_ _I'm home" Rhen's father entered and kept the things that he brought._

 _"_ _Papa!" Rhen rushed to him and hugged._

 _"_ _My darling daughter! How did you get here? What happened to you?" he hugged her tight. "I…" he let go of her. "I thought you were dead._

 _"_ _A lot has happened but I'm not dead." She starts to tell her adventures again. "Daddy I have a serious question to ask you."_

 _She stopped. "Am I your real daughter? Priestess Talia wouldn't tell me I wasn't but she also wouldn't tell me I was. She said to ask you."_

 _Pa sighed. They sat on the couch as her ma joined them._

 _"_ _Before you were born I served as a general to the king and queen of Thais." Pa started._

 _"_ _Thais?"_

 _"_ _Thais is a kingdom far across the ocean. It was a grand kingdom…once…before…" he trailed off. "It was foretold that a child of Thais would be born and that this child would defeat a great demon."_

 _"_ _Ahriman…"_

 _"_ _You know of Ahriman?" Rhen nodded. "When Ahriman found out about the prophesied child, the demon destroyed the kingdom and leveled the city."_

 _"_ _And the child? Did Ahriman kill the child?"_

 _"_ _The child lives. She lives…YOU live"_

 _She flinched. "I don't understand! Did momma have me in Thais? This can't be right! Momma says she has never left Clearwater.!"_

 _"_ _The king and queen of Thais had a daughter, the child who wold defeat the demon. We were close, king Devin Pendragon, queen Alicia Pendragon and I. They made me promise to take their child away from Thais before the demon found her. I almost didn't make it, but Priestess Talia saved my life and brought me here. We agreed I would raise you as my own daughter, to hide you where he wouldn't think to look for you._

 _"_ _No!" she was in shock. "Say it isn't true! I don't believe you!"_

 _Pa sighed. He turned around and unlocked the chest in the corner._

 _"_ _This is for you." He gave her a ring with a strange gem. "This sigma ring was your mother's. It'll identify you when you return to Thais."_

 _"_ _Return to Thais! My home is here!" she was still in disbelief._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, lass, but you must go there. It's your duty. The prophecy said you would return to Thais and unite the kingdoms once again. The prophecy said you would become the queen…"_

 _"_ _Why me? Why can't my…PARENTS run their own country!"_

 _"_ _Your mother died when I fled with you, it was assumed your father died also, though your body was never found. It was decided that a consort would rule what was left of the kingdom until you returned."_

 _They remained silent. "I…I don't what to say, daddy. I don't like this AT all."_

 _"_ _You don't have to say anything; you'll always be my little girl." He hugged Rhen._

 _There was another knock on the door. Rhen opened the door and saw the others. "Ma, pa these are my friends who helped me through the journey."_

 _"_ _It's nice. Is it big enough for us?" Lars asked sarcastically._

 _"_ _Of course," Pa welcomed them. "It's always big enough for visitors." They went in. Pa took to the guest room. Te'ijal preferred to sleep outside as she had some 'work'. They had their meal and went to bed. Rhen was trying to sleep but she couldn't. the talk she had with her father was still going on her mind. She couldn't believe that it was true. Never in her wildest dream she imagined to be a princess. She realized she won't be able to sleep. She went downstairs quietly. She went out of the house for a walk. It was calm outside. There was no sound. Everyone was asleep. She sat on the fence thought everything all over when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see, it was Dameon. He smiled at her and sat beside her._

 _"_ _You're awake. What are you doing here at this time?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _I can ask the same." He smiled. " Lars said about it when he returned…"_

 _"_ _Oh…"_

 _"_ _Are you fine, Rhen?"_

 _Before she could answer she started to sob unwillingly. "No, I can't believe that I…" she wept hard._

 _"_ _Rhen…don't cry." He comforted her._

 _"_ _I never wanted this." She hugged him. "I just wanted a simple life."_

 _"_ _We don't always get what we want Rhen." He patted on her head. "Life is but a game of destiny. Destiny carries us." He let her go and took her face in his hands. "It is us who must accept it." She nods._

 _There was another person who was watching them. Lars came down to have some water when he saw Dameon going out. He had followed him. He realized his cheeks had tears. He wiped it and surprisingly looked at them. "What! Why?!" he couldn't find the answer to it._

 _"_ _Humans are strange."_

 _He turned to see Te'ijal behind him._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _You'll know when it's time."_

 _"_ _You're up?"_

 _"_ _I was having my dinner."_

 _"_ _Dinner?" He remembered she was a vampire. "So…what did you have?" he was afraid if it would be a human._

 _As if she read his mind she answered. "Villages have quite a wildlife." She grinned revealing her fangs._

 _He smiled faintly and left._

 _It was morning. After breakfast, the party was deciding what to do next except Te'ijal. Lars talked about the merchant pass for Peninnsula. Rhen said about the baker's son's disappearance. In the end it was decided that Rhen and Lars will search for Danny while Elini and Dameon went to stock up goods. Te'ijal insisted to come when she returned so even she joined. As they were leaving, Rhen was with her parents to bid farewell._

 _"_ _Good luck, lass. I know you'll make your mother and me proud. Don't forget Thais. It's your duty. He hugged her. She turned to her mother._

 _"_ _Oh my dear, dear daughter. Try to smile. Everything is going to be okay. You are a princess. You should be happy…" she sniffed. "I thought they would never come for you. I tried to forget who you were…I wanted you to be mine so badly." Ma rubbed a tear from her eye._

 _"_ _Don't cry, ma! I'll always be your daughter and I don't care what anyone says!" she comforted her. "Who knows, maybe I will settle down with the baker's son here when I'm done with my mission. I don't want to go to Thais!"_

 _She bid them farewell and joined the others._

 _Lars used his teleportation spell again to teleport them to Wildwoods._

 _"_ _I had told you to warn me before you use it." Rhen said as she felt dizzy._

 _"_ _You did?" he said sarcastically. "Oops I forgot."_

 _"_ _Let's talk at the tavern. If he'd come here he must've gone there."_

 _They walked in the forest. They entered the tavern and went to the dining section and started interrogating._

 _"_ _We are looking for a man who came from a village across the sea. His name is Danny. Has he been in here?" Rhen asked a man who had just finished his meal._

 _"_ _Ha! You know that fool?" he waved his hand. "He was asking questions about a girl like yourself. Last I heard, he was heading to Ghed'ahre."_

 _"_ _Oh my," Te'ijal said. "We must get there before he turns into supper."_

 _"_ _Let's hurry!" Rhen said._

 _"_ _Wait! Have you forgotten something?" saying so Lars teleported them to Ghed'ahre._

 _Inside the house, where Te'ijal learnt was Danny kept, they gasped as they saw a body lying unconscious on the dining table._

 _"_ _Danny! The gods have mercy! What have they done to you?"_

 _"_ _Rhen, do you know this man?" Te'ijal asked._

 _"_ _He's a boy from my village…the baker's son. I can't understand how he got here…"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry but I think he is dead." Lars said._

 _"_ _He's not dead. I can hear his besting heart," Te'ijal said._

 _"_ _What has happened to him?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _A vampire has fed upon him."_

 _"_ _Lars, do we still have those leaves?" she remembered once he was buying some leaves which she thought stupid. But then he explained that those leaves could be used to make a powerful medicine which can help a dying patient._

 _"_ _Ye, we do. Let's see if a cassia leaf can restore his health." He took out some tiny leaves that looked like peppermint. He extracted its juice and poured it down into Danny's mouth. After drinking it, color started to return to his pale face. "Look! He's waking up!"_

 _"_ _Ugh…my head…" Danny touched his head._

 _"_ _Danny, what are you doing here?" Rhen helped him up. "Your mother is worried sick about you!"_

 _"_ _Rhen, is that you? I've looking for you for so long…"_

 _"_ _How did you get here?"  
"I came looking for you after you disappeared from the village. A vampire caught me at night while I was in the Wildwoods. Come. I must get you home safe."_

 _"_ _I'm perfectly fine and I can't go home yet. You had best hurry there yourself."_

 _"_ _You don't WANT to go back?"_

 _"_ _I can't. I just can't." she shook her head. "Please don't ask me more."  
"I think I'm not ready to go back to Clearwater_ _either. I've grown fond of traveling the world. I think I will continue to explore the isles for a while. Please give this to my mother, will you?" he handed her an envelope with a red seal. "I'm sorry, Rhen, but I must leave you now."_

 _"_ _Wait! Where are you going?"_

 _"_ _Sedona, I think. Yes, Sedona." And he left._

 _"_ _Rhen! You've come home! Have you seen my Danny?" Liana asked while serving Lars._

 _"_ _Danny's fine. He asked me to give this letter to you." She handed the letter to Liana and read the letter._

 _"_ _Oh my! Danny says that he's not ready to return home yet. He wants to travel around the isles…oh dear… but he promised to send letters more often. That darn boy! Where's his apology for not writing home for three months?! Did he tell you why he didn't write home?"_

 _"_ _He was…all tied up. Rhen shrugged._


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 20: A Royal Guest?_**

 _"_ _Welcome to Gentle Children's School, the most exclusive children's academy on all of the isles." The headmaster welcomed Rhen. She wanted to visit Theodore as she promised him._

 _"_ _How is Theodore doing?"_

 _"_ _Young master Theodore is doing just fine! In fact, he has become quite an artist since he arrived."_

 _"_ _Wow! Is he any good?"_

 _"_ _Er…let's just say that his work is…interesting." The headmaster seemed confused._

 _Rhen went upstairs to Theodore to visit him. Theodore seemed quite happy when he saw her._

 _"_ _Rhen! Rhen! I was hoping you would come. I drew you a picture!" he handed her a paper. It's a picture of a stickman boiling in a cauldron._

 _"_ _Er…that's nice Theodore."_

 _"_ _You like it? Take it with you!"  
"Thank you. It's…lovely."_

 _"_ _I love my new homw! I don't ever want to go back!"_

 _The party had decided that they would meet at the Merchant's Pass. When Rhen, Lars and Te'ijal reached there, Dameon and Elini were already waiting for them. They went to Sedona via Trade Route. Sedona was the grandest city in the Western isle. People from all around the world come here to visit or stay. They headed to the city market. Many shops were set up with varieties of items. They have everything from all across the country. As Rhen turned to others, she found that the party split up from there. Lars went into the shops for sorcerers. Elini went into the weapon's shop for upgrading and Te'ijal continued her usual sight seeing. Rhen shrugged and Dameon chuckled. They noticed people selling various types of cheese like cheddar, provolone, mozzarella etc. There were also shops only for cheese. They strolled around the city. For a reason it was too busy. They found out that everyone was shopping for Lord Gavin's ball. Rhen's nose was wrinkled as they were at the fish market. She felt like throwing up at the rancid smell. They were leaving but she saw a guy waving at her. At first she wondered who he was. Then she went towards him when she recognized him._

 _"_ _Danny! You made it to Sedona!"_

 _"_ _I told you I would! Isn't it beautiful Rhen?"_

 _"_ _I guess so. I've never seen a city obsessed with cheese, have you?"_

 _"_ _Ha! You noticed this too? I agree. They are obsessed." They started to have a deep conversation. After few minutes Rhen bid farewell and joined Dameon._

 _"_ _I think he likes you, sword singer."_

 _"_ _You may be right." Rhen blushed._

 _"_ _He is too short for you and his nose is too long."_

 _"_ _Why Dameon!" She was surprised. "Are you jealous?!"  
"Jealous! Me?!" Dameon blushes and Rhen giggled._

 _They met with others back at the marketplace. They did quite a shopping with their hands full of bags._

 _"_ _Hey guys, come with mw. I've to show you something." Lars said to them. They followed Lars and he led them to a big house. It was on sale._

 _"_ _What are you trying to say Lars?" Rhen asked while looking at the note._

 _"_ _Why don't we buy this house?"  
"Buy it! But why?"_

 _"_ _Come on, we can have a resting place. We can save the inns' money and I'm tired of wandering around for some sleep."_

 _They looked at each other for opinions._

 _"_ _I've wanted a house on the surface," Te'ijal said._

 _"_ _Hmm…it's a big house and I agree with the sorcerer." Elini said._

 _Rhen looked at Dameon. "I don't need a house so it's up to you." He shrugged._

 _Rhen thought for a while and others staring at her for the final decision. "Umm…well, okay as everyone wants it."_

 _"_ _Well then lets contact Pemberlin for the details." Lars was beaming. "I've found out that he's in a ball."_

 _They were going to Lord Gavin's manor to talk to the owner._

 _"_ _Stop," a butler blocked them. "I'm sorry, but commoners are not invited to Lord Gavin's summer ball."_

 _Rhen looked at Lars and then asked the butler, "How do we get in?"  
"You need to have a ticket and be dressed accordingly." _

_"_ _Rhen I saw a ball gown in a dress shop while I was in the market. It'll fit you perfectly." Lars said._

 _"_ _You are not gonna let that manor go, right?"_

 _Lars smirked._

 _"_ _Hello, dear, are you looking for a ball gown?" The seamstress asked Rhen. "You shouldn't have come so late! I have one gown left!"_

 _"_ _What happened to the other ball gowns?"_

 _"_ _They were bought by the ladies for Lord Gavin's summer ball, of course."_

 _"_ _Okay I'll take it."_

 _"_ _Here you go." She bought a layered green gown._

 _"_ _Enjoy the dress dear. I'm sure it'll look lovely on you!"_

 _"_ _Now what about the ticket?" Rhen asked Lars._

 _"_ _Why are you asking me?"_

 _"_ _You're the one who was excited about the manor."_

 _"_ _I'm thinking."_

 _They saw an art gallery and thought to visit it while they think about an idea._

 _"_ _I collect art. But there is nothing new and original worth buying these days." The man explained whose name was Frederick, who was showing them around._

 _"_ _What sort of art are you looking for?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _Something fresh and shocking. I would even give up my ticket to Lord Gavin's summer ball for a good painting."_

 _Rhen suddenly had an idea. "Would you be interested in this painting?" she shows the art dealer the creepy picture that Theodore gave her._

 _"_ _Wow! That's amazing!" he exclaimed. "So simple and disturbing that only a master could have thought of it! Who's the painter?"  
"He's an up-and-coming artist attending at the Gentle Children's School."_

 _"_ _Well that explains it! Only the gifted and rich children go to that school! How much do you want for the painting?"  
"Could we have you ticket to Lord gavin's summer ball?"  
"For this masterpiece, it is yours!" He hands over the ticket. Rhen gives him the painting. He frames it and puts it in display. "I call it 'Man in Hot Water'."_

 _"_ _He's obviously a nutter," Lars muttered while the others giggled._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _"Ticket, please." Rhen hands the butler the ticket. "Enjoy the ball, m'lady."_

 _Rhen went inside the ball. The manor was huge as it could be seen from the outside. It was beautifully decorated. A nice tune was being played on the piano. There were many people who attended the ball. Maids were serving dishes made of cheese. Rhen did a quick search and found out the owner who was talking about selling his manor._

 _"_ _Excuse me, are you Master Pemberlin who owns the Manor next door._

 _"_ _Yes, that would be me. Would you young noble be interested?"_

 _"_ _How much are you selling it for?"_

 _The others were waiting outside. Lars was pacing to and fro impatiently._

 _"_ _The sword singer's back," Elini pointed at Rhen as she was coming slowly._

 _"_ _So, did you get it?" Lars asked her impatiently._

 _She looked down._

 _"_ _It's okay, I guess we don't need it much." He mumbled._

 _Then she showed them the manor key with a grin. They were surprised and cheered with happiness._

 _"_ _As Rhen got the manor, she will open it," Dameon said. Everyone else agreed. Rhen opened the manor. I was quite big. There were individual rooms for everyone. A spacious living room and a organized kitchen was also there. They chose rooms for themselves. Rhen got into her room and changed into her sword singer outfit._

 _Rhen and Dameon decided to visit the king._

 _Sedona castle was situated at the top part of the city. Rows of knight armors stood along the corridor. There was a magnificent chandelier in the throne room. There were two rows of guards standing beside the red velvet carpet which paved all the way to the throne. Rhen and Dameon bowed. Rhen noticed a knight was standing beside the king. His armor was different from the others._

 _"_ _Welcome outlanders!" the king welcomed them with open arms. Just then something flew past them._

 _"_ _Thud!"_

 _A dagger was thrown towards the king. Fortunately it missed him and was stuck inches above him._

 _"_ _Someone just tried to assassinate the king!" the knight in the shiny armor exclaimed._

 _"_ _Sir Galahad! Look down there!" a guard informed._

 _A hooded person in a purple robe was fleeing._

 _"_ _Get him!" Galahad shouted._

 _Before he guards could catch him, the assassin was out of sight._

 _"_ _Too late! He is gone." The guard reported._

 _"_ _Who was that?" Rhen asked coming out of the sudden shock._

 _"_ _He's one of the thieves! I recognize the cloak!" Galahad said._

 _"_ _Find the perpetrator, Galahad! Bring me his head!" The king ordered him._

 _"_ _I would, sire, but I do not know where the thieves hideout is located!" Galahad shook his head._

 _"_ _We can help you, your majesty. We have been to the cave where the thieves reside." Rhen volunteered. Dameon frowned but Rhen gave him a I-know-what-I'm-doing look._

 _"_ _Then it is done," the king said. "Galahad, go with these younglings and find out who is behind this assassination attempt!"_

 _"_ _As you wish, sire." They bowed and followed the thief's trail._

 _Rhen wanted to inform the others about the incident. So she went to the manor and found only sitting at the dining table._

 _"_ _Where's Lars and Te'ijal?"_

 _"_ _The sorcerer went out somewhere and the vampress on her hunt."_

 _Rhen and Galahad went at the outskirts of the city while Dameon stayed at the manor. When they were searching for the hideout, they saw Lars looking at something sharply._

 _"_ _What is it, Lars?" Rhen asked him but he was too focused to hear her. She followed his gaze and saw a cave opening not much far._

 _"_ _So that is the thieves' hideout!" Galahad said. "Let us barge in and seize the culprit!"_

 _"_ _Have patience, Galahad," but he didn't listen to her and marched into the cave._

 _"_ _What's wrong with that dude anyway?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _Let's talk about this later," she sighed. "Come, let's go."_

 _Rhen and Lars followed Galahad's footsteps. They found him trying to pull out a sword out of a huge stone. But he couldn't. he gave up cursing under his breath._

 _"_ _Hey Rhen," Lars nudged. "You should try to pull it out. Swords like you."_

 _Rhen thought of it and decided to try. She stood in front of it and held the sword firmly. Unexpectedly, she pulled out a golden-yellow sword at ease. Strange aura transferred as she held it in awe._

 _"_ _It's another Sword of Power!" she was excited at her discovery. "The Sword of Light!" she swung the sword with full concentration. A huge yellow holy cross emerged from the sword and exploded where Galahad was standing._

 _"_ _Watch out, young maiden!" he jumped aside in the nick of time._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," she apologized and helped him up._

 _Lars had a feeling that someone was watching them. He carefully looked around. He murmured a spell and a scream followed. They ran to the source of the sound and found a man in a purple robe stuck in a cage made of light bars._

 _"_ _You there!" Galahad pulled his sword out and pointed it to the thief. "Tell me are you the dirty thief who tried to kill the king!"_

 _The thief panicked and struggled to free himself but when he touched the bars he was shocked._

 _"_ _Ignoremy friend," Rhen said calmly. "Could you help us? We're trying to find out why the thieves want to kill the king of Sedona."_

 _"_ _Hmmm…I have your answers, but why should I tell you?" he spatted._

 _"_ _We'll pay the double what the perpetrator paid you." Lars' jaw dropped but Rhen ignored him._

 _"_ _Will you now? Let me free….."_

 _Rhen nudged Lars who waved his hand and remoned the shocking effect._

 _"_ _Just in case." The thief scowled at him._

 _"_ _I shall tell you this much. We were paid to assassinate the king by an influential nobleman in Sedona."_

 _"_ _Who?"_

 _"_ _Tsk, tsk. Payment remember? I will tell you the answeres to your questions if you do something for me."_

 _"_ _We don't bargain with scum!" Galahad argued._

 _"_ _Er, ignore my friend. He's not right in the head." Rhen whispered. Lars chuckled._

 _"_ _I thought as much," he nodded._

 _"_ _What would you have us to do?"  
"There's a man in Sedona who owes me money but refuses to pay. I want you to go into his house and take a special statuette."_

 _"_ _What does the statuette look like?"  
"The statuette is of an elven man. Return the statuette and I shall tell you who hired us to kill the king."_

 _"_ _Galahad, will you take care of him while we search for the statuette?"  
"Of course, allies under the sun! I shall cut his feet if tries escape."_

 _"_ _Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lars asked when they were snooping around a house._

 _"_ _We promised that we'll find out who tried to assassinate the king. The folks said they saw this rich man bringing something like that." Lars tried to open it with his spell but failed._

 _"_ _Looks like its magic-proof," she mused. "Lars, do you have what we found at the cave, the…"_

 _""_ _Damn it! How silly of me!" he rummaged his cloak and gave her what she wanted._

 _"…_ _picklock" she took it and giggled when she noticed Lars blushing furiously at his mistake._

 _"_ _Umm…Lars?" Rhen signaled him as they sneaked into the dark house. He snapped his fingers and brightened the place. "Thank you."_

 _The statuette of an elf stood at the end of the hallway. The inscription on the base said, "Lionel the Great."_

 _"_ _Rhen, that looks like the elven statuette that the thieves want back," Lars whispered. "Let's take it!"_

 _The statuette was small enough to fit in their bag. They left the house, locked the door and headed to the hideout._

 _"_ _We've brought you the statuette." Rhen gave it to him. "Now it's time for you to fulfill your end of the bargain. Who hired the thieves to kill the king?"_

 _"_ _The client is a nobleman who goes by the name…Lord Gavin."_

 _"_ _GAVIN!" Galahad suddenly roared so loud that they jumped. "I shall tear his heart out with my bare hands!"  
"Easy, Galahad," Rhen tried to calm him down. "Let's go tell the king. He'll decide what to do_

 _Back at the castle,_

 _Elini, Dameon and Te'ijal were waiting for them._

 _Suddenly Galahad marched back with Rhen and Lars following._

 _"_ _M'lord, we have found the culprit responsible for the attempt on your life. Lord Gavin paid the thieves to have you assassinated."  
"Good job, Galahad. For your reward you have access to the royal treasury."_

 _"_ _What about us? We did all the work!" Lars protested._

 _"_ _I am sure you were very helpful to Sir Galahad. I shall let him decide if you are worthy of sharing the treasure."_

 _"_ _They shall share the treasures on one condition."_

 _"_ _And what's that?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _I must be allowed to be the young girl's champion." He pointed to Rhen whose eyes widened and mouth fell open._

 _"_ _Champion! I don't need a champion!" Rhen protested. "Why would you want this?"  
"I sense she is in grave danger and as a royal paladin it is my duty to ensure the maiden is safe."_

 _"_ _I don't need protecting! I'm a sword singer! And I know sword magic!"_

 _"_ _Good citizens under the sun know that magic does not exist! Do not try to dissuade me with nonsense."_

 _"…"_ _Rhen and the others were speechless. Rhen needed to make a decision fast. She looked at her companions for help. Lars and Dameon were giving a no expression. Te'ijal seemed to be interested in that arrogant paladin. Only Elini didn't have any opinion._

 _"_ _Fine! You can come with us!" Rhen announced her decision._

 _"_ _From this day on forth I pledge my sword to protect you with my life as your champion."_

 _Rhen rolled her eyes._

 _They decided to stay one more day at Sedona as Lars insisted. Rhen kept wondering why._


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 21: Getting Along_**

 _The next morning, Rhen was looking for Dameon but couldn't find him. She saw Te'ijal._

 _"_ _Te'ijal, have you seen Dameon?" no answer came. "Te'ijal, hello?" she came in front of her and found out she was studying Galahad._

 _"_ _Galahad's hatred for me is endearing." She didn't seem to hear her question. "If only I could get close enough to bite him!"_

 _"_ _I'll take that as a no…" she murmured and went away. She saw Lars attentively reading a book._

 _"_ _Lars, have you seen Dameon around?"_

 _He was so concentrated that he jumped at her sudden question. "Er, no."_

 _"_ _So it was true. You do like reading."_

 _He nodded._

 _"_ _What are you reading?"_

 _"_ _Well….I…um…"_

 _"_ _It's okay if you don't want to say." She turned to leave._

 _"_ _Rhen! I wanted to say something."_

 _"_ _Yes?"  
"I…I wanted to apologize for being so horrible to you." He looked down._

 _"_ _Thank you Lars." she wasn't much surprised due to Lars' past behavior. She felt he would apologize. "So, what are you reading?"  
"Pemberlin's journal. He had a cloak of undying loyalty." His eyes shone. "It could capture souls of beasts but he lost it in the highlands."_

 _"_ _Is that the reason you wanted to stay another day?"_

 _"_ _Yes and no. I saw a signboard while returning from the hideout about a village, Dirkon." He smiled. "It seems I'm affected by you."_

 _"_ _Is that an insult or compliment?"_

 _"_ _That's upto you."_

 _"_ _I wanna come."_

 _"_ _Why? Because your boyfriend is missing and your date is cancelled?" he said sarcastically._

 _"_ _He's not my boyfriend!"  
"Yeah right. You don't have a good choice. What exactly did you see in that half bald?!"  
"He's polite and good. Appearance doesn't matter. And why are we even talking about this? We've to go o Dirkon, remember?"  
"Okay, but I'm so not walking." He crossed his arms._

 _"_ _And I'm so not going to let you teleport." She crossed her arms._

 _"_ _Who said anything about teleport?"  
"Then how are we going?"_

 _He smirked._

 _"_ _Dirkon is south from here," Lars said while patting his horse. They borrowed horses from a nearby stable in Sedona. Lars was riding a gray horse with white hair and Rhen had a brown one with black hair. They were riding through the forest in Peninnsula._

 _"_ _I never thought you could ride a horse."_

 _"_ _What do you mean by that?!"_

 _"_ _I meant not bad for someone who always teleports himself every second."_

 _"_ _Hmph! It was part of the training. You know that."_

 _"_ _Oh yes. I thought that was only for sword singers."_

 _"_ _We've arrived." They landed from their horses._

 _It was opposite of Sedona. The place was deserted. There were a few wooden houses._

 _"_ _What happened here?" Lars said while looking around._

 _"_ _Ah!" Rhen screamed._

 _"_ _What!"_

 _"_ _It's…it's a rat!"_

 _Lars seemed shocked. Then he bursted out. "You're afraid of a rat! The great sword singer, princess Rhen Pendragon is afraid of rats!"_

 _"_ _Stop it!"_

 _A man was walking towards them. He seemed ill._

 _"_ _What happened here?" Rhen asked him._

 _"_ _Dirkon is a poor village with few resources. We have suffered terribly since the plague." He was sad. "Haurvatat have mercy on us!" he said while looking up._

 _"_ _How terrible! We should help."_

 _Lars nodded._

 _They went into a house which looked like a temporary hospital as there were patients in beds._

 _"_ _Plague has stricken our village travelers. Best you leave before you are stricken down as well." An old lady who was the nurse told them._

 _"_ _The plague? Have you called for help?" Rhen asked her._

 _"_ _Word was sent a moon ago to Sedona but they are afraid or care not to send help."_

 _"_ _Is there any way we can help?"  
"Kill the rats in the village. I suspect they are responsible for bringing the plague down upon us."_

 _"_ _I suppose you should stay here and I go and kill them as you're…" Lars whispered._

 _"_ _No…to help them I will kill the rats."_

 _They went to every house, searched the whol place for rats and killed them._

 _"_ _We've killed all the rats. Is there anything else we can do for you?" Rhem reported._

 _"_ _Blessed be your souls! Please bring two vials of elixirs from Sedona. And give them to the sick villagers."_

 _"_ _No need for that." Lars said. "I already have them."_

 _"_ _When did you…"_

 _"_ _I was in the marketplace, remember?" saying so Lars went to the plague stricken villagers and gave them the elixirs._

 _"_ _Thank you. We haven't had any report of the plague. You have saved the village with your selfless deed." Saying so the old woman disappeared and Haurvatat appeared._

 _"_ _You again!"_

 _"_ _You have saved the village. You have my blessings." She disappeared._

 _"_ _Does she always have to do that?" Lars said._

 _Rhen shrugged. "Guess our sightseeing's over. Let's go back."_

 _They were leaving as they saw the same man they met earlier. "One tragedy after another! First the plague and now this! Our poor goose!"_

 _"_ _What happened to your goose?"  
"The village goose has died. As we are very poor here, the goose kept us alive with its eggs. Now we are surely doomed!"  
"We'll keep our eyes out for another goose."_

 _"_ _Got him!" Lars punched his hand as they were returning to the manor._

 _"_ _Now what? Got who?" Rhen was confused and tired._

 _"_ _That man." Lars pointed to a man wearing a green and blue robe with a noble type hat. "I've been looking for him since yesterday. I've seen him doing some spell that could be done by elite mages."_

 _Lars knocked on the door. The man opened the door._

 _"_ _You look…common." He said with a frown._

 _"_ _Common!" Lars barged in. "I'm a noble AND_ _a sorcerer."_

 _"_ _I am sorry." He hurriedly apologized. "It is your drab clothing, I couldn't know." He examined him. "Sorcerer, did you say?" He held his chin. "Yes, I see it now."  
"What is this place?" Lars looked around the empty house._

 _"_ _This is the secret guild for Elite Mages. Only nobles are welcomed into our rank."  
"Elite! Ha! This place is a dump! And you call me common!" still furious for being called common."  
"Of course it is! I said this is a SECRET guild, remember? If the foolish Sorcerer's council found out that our membership is based on birthright, they would outlaw us." He started explaining. "WE Elite Mages believe that only noble-born sorcerers can be trusted with magic." He beamed with pride. "Join us and help outlaw peasants from learning magic."_

 _Rhen was silent all the while and listening to the conversation. She was sharply looking at Lars for his reply._

 _"_ _Your so-called guild sounds sketchy. No way am I gonna join."_

 _"_ _Wow, Lars." Rhen was surprised. "I'm amazed you turned that offer down. I thought that you wanted to change the laws so peasants can't learn magic."_

 _"_ _Hmph! I may have changed my mind. MAYBE." He went out without giving her any chance to speak. Rhen smiled following him out._

 _"_ _Rhen, I was waiting for you." Dameon stood up from the chair._

 _"_ _Dameon, where were you?" Rhen asked him._

 _"_ _I…had some errand to run."_

 _"_ _I was with…" she turned but Lars had already gone to his room. "We were…sightseeing…"_

 _They sat down and Rhen told him about her day. They were deep in conversation._

 _"_ _I had no idea how skilled you were with a sword. Deadly and beautiful at the same time."_

 _"_ _Dameon, I've been thinking…" she hesitated._

 _"_ _What is in your mind, Rhen?"  
"It's about your mother…" she finally said. "I know you're angry at her but I think you should put yourself in her shoes before you judge her. She had to destroy your father to save countless men, women and children."_

 _"_ _But Rhen…" he looked away for a moment and turned to her. "Countless men, women and children WERE destroyed. Murdering my father did not help the situation."_

 _"_ _Please, Dameon. Think about it. Many WERE saved. If she hadn't done what she did, Ahriman might have won by now."_

 _"_ _I will…think on it…"_

 _While they were having a conversation an…interesting incident occurred._

 _Te'ijal couldn't wait any longer. She took out her soul pendant and 'mistakenly' touched Galahad with it. His soul was enslaved into the pendant._

 _"_ _Argh!" Galahad shrieked. "Creature of the night! What evil have you done to me?!"_

 _The others rushed to the spot hearing his shriek._

 _"_ _Don't worry, foolish paladin, I just borrowed your soul for eternity," she said sarcastically._

 _"_ _You lie! Repent your evil ways and let me stake you!" he leaned to attack her but Rhen and Lars held him._

 _"_ _You look so tasty when you are angry, my succulent chopstick!" she said. "We are tied together now. You must follow me wherever my heart desires." She placed her hand on her chest and snapped her fingers suddenly, "Oh wait! I don't have a heart!" Te'ijal laughs. The party members quietly step away from the mad woman. Oh well, at least everyone else is safe from the pendant's evil now!_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 22: A Freezing Encounter_**

 _The party bought a skudder in Sedona so they could travel easily. They were going to Memory Caverns as Dameon said there was the Time_ _Temple_ _there. When they entered the caves fairies were flying around busily. Some of them were on the ground tending the wounded ones. It seemed that a grave battle had taken place not much long ago._

 _"_ _Oh dear…" Elini gasped at the sight of them._

 _Rhen asked a fairy, "What happened here?"_

 _"_ _A demon attacked us. We had a fierce battle. We tried to beat him but he was too strong._

 _"_ _I can help you." Dameon casted healing spells on the injured fairies._

 _Lars suddenly remembered. "Rhen, do you remember what the Mountain King told us?"_

 _"_ _Something about fairies not existing…" she suddenly realized what he meant and gasped._

 _"_ _Exactly. Why don't we bring a fairy back to him?"_

 _"_ _Good idea Lars, but first, we should find something to put the fairy in. A bottle, maybe."_

 _"_ _Hey, why don't we use the empty bottle we bought from the junk dealer in Sedona?"  
"That's a great idea!"_

 _Lars took out the bottle. He grabbed a fairy and put it into the bottle._

 _Rhen was examining the place when she stopped in front of a bottomless pit. The Time_ _Temple_ _was standing on the other side of it. It seemed like the route was damaged during the battle. She read the sign "Rainbow_ _Bridge_ _"_

 _"_ _I don't see a rainbow anywhere."_

 _"_ _Look!" Lars indicated. "Do you see the small circulation? I think we need to put something in there to get the bridge appear."_

 _"_ _Maybe the fairies can help us." Rhen walked to a fairy and asked about the bridge._

 _"_ _You'll need a dreamer's tear to turn it on."_

 _The party members were split soon. Te'ijal went for hunt. Galahad went with her to keep an eye on her so that she doesn't do something stupid. Elini and Dameon stayed there to help the fairies. Rhen and Lars went out to run some errands._

 _"_ _Southerners, you are back!" The Mountain King welcomed them. "What news of the world have you?"_

 _Rhen gave the king the fairy. He was awe-struck. He remained silent for a while and smile shaking his head_

 _"_ _So fairies do exist." He said sheepishly. "My wife was right. I'll never hear the end of it." He nodded thinking something. "Allies of the Northern Isle, I request that you take this gift to my wife and tell her that her husband succumbs to her argument. Fairies do exist."_

 _He gave Rhen a snow white flower which looked like daisy. "The Snow Queen will surely accept the snow flower. Snow flowers are rare and the queen loves them. You can find her to the east in the Mists. She is staying in her ice castle there._

 _""_ _The Mountain King asked us to deliver this gift for you." Rhen gives the flower to the queen. She smiles holding it and smells the sweet fragrance._

 _"_ _He says that he is sorry and that he does believe in the existence of fairies."_

 _"_ _Ha! I knew the old buzzard would see things in my way!" she smiled again. "I must be going. I'm sure you can find your own way out."_

 _Before they could say anything she disappeared._

 _"_ _Look! The Snow Queen dropped something." Lars pointed at a strange key on the throne. Rhen picked it up and examined._

 _"_ _Hmmm. It's a small crystal key. I wonder what it opens."_

 _"_ _The door behind where she sealed the demon?" Lars guessed. "Let's take it. I'm sure the Snow queen won't need it."_

 _They went to castle basement and put the key into the keyhole. With a clicking sound the door opened. Chilled air came out as she opened it wide. Rhen shivered._

 _"_ _Here you can have my cloak," Lars offered._

 _"_ _But…" She tried to protest._

 _"_ _I can keep myself warm with my magic."_

 _"_ _It's been long since Rhen went," Dameon murmured._

 _"_ _And Lars," Elini reminded him._

 _"_ _Yes, yes, I meant don't you think they're taking too long. I wonder if they're alright."_

 _"_ _They are not careless. They can take care of any obstacles as we know." Elini said while tending a fairy._

 _"_ _But you know what experience we have from our journey." Dameon said while healing._

 _"_ _I'll go and check. You stay here. They need you." Saying so Elini went._

 _Rhen and Lars were in a cave. They were trying to find their next opponent._

 _"_ _Lars, look." Rhen pointed to a broken cage._

 _Lars blew out a whistle. "We still have to take it down."_

 _"_ _Hey Rhen, over here." Lars called Rhen_

 _"_ _What is it?" she saw Lars picking a lock of a blue colored designed chest. "You know we don't have time…"_

 _Before she could finish Lars opened the chest and brought out a light pink colored sword with a green handle. He handed over to her. "Let me guess. Another special sword?"_

 _"_ _The Sword of Silence," Rhen gasped._

 _"_ _Ahem…I do deserve a thank you."_

 _"_ _What was that?!" they heard movement. Every part of them were alerted. There echoed a giggling sound. A figure walked towards them. It was the ice daeva, Indra._

 _"_ _I've been waiting to destroy you," she hissed at Rhen. She hailed an ice storm. Shards of ice were shot like arrows towards them._

 _"_ _Flame Melody!"_

 _Flame shot out from the tip of her sword melting them._

 _She shot ice daggers at Lars but he melted them. She murmured a spell and suddenly they felt their body freeze. Lars dispelled with his fire but Rhen was frozen except her head._

 _Indra laughed. "Thought too easy? Oh, but trust me it won't be." She turned to Lars and casted a spell. Sharp ice started to appear from the floor but he managed to dodge them. She emerged an ice sword and charged it towards him. Lars blocked it with his staff. Indra controlled it from far and their weapons met. They forced each other to knock them out. Lars pushed the sword away and blasted it with a blaze. She threw arrows of ice but Lars dodged them and it hit metres wawy where Rhen was struggling to break free. Indra emerged ice spikes and aimed at Lars. Lars started to throw fireballs towards them. Soon the place was filled with steam. Lars focused to find her but he couldn't find her. Out of nowhere Indra kicked him from behind. Before he could balance she spontaneously shot ice shards at him. He couldn't defend himself from being slashed by shards. He lied on the ground. He was running out of energy. He had to think of something quickly. He crawled up on his feet and closed his eyes._

 _"_ _Are you going to surrender now?" she cackled. "Wise decision. Any last words?"_

 _Lars opened his eyes and smirked. "Oh, how about a meltdown." Before she opened her mouth Lars used all his energy and emerged a huge fireball and shot it to her. It rushed to her and in seconds she started to melt._

 _"_ _Aaaaarrrrgggggghhhhh!" nothing but water was left where she stood. He sighed. He stood up and flinched as he hold his wounded arm. "Argh, I should've learned more about healing." He walked towards Rhen and defrosted her._

 _"_ _Lars! You did it!" she hugged him._

 _"_ _eee…Rhen…you're…squashing…me."_

 _"_ _Oops, sorry. I was too happy to hold it in." she let go of him._

 _"_ _Never mind."_

 _"_ _You defeated the demon all by yourself!"_

 _"_ _Yep. I did right?" he winced as he was going to laugh. "But I do have a feeling that…."_

 _Before he could finish the water started to reform and Indra came back to her shape. She didn't let them any chance to attack and casted a spell. The whole place shook. The ground beneath them ruptured and opened wide. They started to fall in a pit. But they didn't hit any ground but a feathery touch. They were on the back of Wyverns._

 _"_ _What!" Indra saw Elini on a Wyvern. "Another insect? No matter I'll finish you off as well!"_

 _"_ _Not this time!" Rhen jumped from the Wyvern._

 _"_ _Time Twist!"_

 _Wind started to form in a swirling tornado and covered Indra from all sides. It was so swift that Indra couldn't do anything not even move._

 _"_ _Aaaahhhhhhh!" The daeva frosted and shattered into tiny fragments which evaporated._

 _"_ _Look's like I was on time." Elini said as she learned to call a new demon._

 _"_ _Thanks, Elini!" Rhen said. "If you didn't come we would've…"_

 _"_ _Ended in nowhere." Lars completed her sentence. "How did you know that we needed you?"_

 _"_ _The sun priest was worrying…" she looked at Rhen curtly. "So, I decided to check on you. After a few inquiries, I found you."_

 _"_ _I am back." Daena inhaled deeply. "Are we too late? Has Ahriman won?"_

 _"_ _Not yet." Rhen answered._

 _"_ _Good," she sighed in relief. "You must take me to Aveyond. Thee is much work to do._

 _They escorted Daena to the Sun_ _Temple. Rhen remembered her conversation between her and pa when she saw Devin._

 _"_ _So, uh sir… why don't you go back to Thais, now that you know it still exists? I have er…heard that it's in need of a ruler."_

 _"_ _I have almost forgotten!" Talia exclaimed. "Devin, this is your daughter. Tailor has named her Rhen."_

 _"_ _My daughter?" he couldn't believe his eyes. He examined Rhen. "So she is alive…We just might win."_

 _"_ _You're not a mushy one, are you?"_

 _He laughed. "No. What would you say to your long lost daughter that you thought was dead? A daughter you had never met."_

 _"_ _Good point. You have to go back to Thais because I don't want to be the queen of anything!"_

 _"_ _We shall see," he again took a brief look at her. "You look like your mother. She was an amazing sword master, as Talia tells me you are."_

 _"_ _My…mother was a sword singer?"_

 _"_ _Alicia was a feisty one. I never thought that the two of us would end up together." He sighed. "Then years later we met, fell in love, married and had you."_

 _"_ _Oh…"_

 _"_ _I may go back to Thais, but I need time to think. As you are the princess heir, you should also think about returning to Thais. Talia tells me that the citizens of Thais believe that when the daughter of Alicia Pendragon comes home, peace will once again reign in Thais. You seem to be a part of a minor prophecy my daughter."_

 _"_ _We'll see about that…"_

 _"_ _Rhen! You're back." Dameon said as they met at the Memory Cavern._

 _Rhen filled him with details. When they were about to leave they saw the Fairy Prince looking around to find someone._

 _"_ _You seem to be worried. Is anything wrong?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _My Tiny is gone! My Tiny is gone!"_

 _"_ _Tiny?"_

 _"_ _Tiny is the name of my betrothed. I suspect that the Toad has stolen her away once again."_

 _"_ _Who is the Toad? This has happened before?"  
"He is always stealing her away from me! The amphibian thinks she belongs to him." he said in anger._

 _"_ _We can help look for her. What does she look like?"_

 _"_ _She is human but not large and clumsy like the rest of you. Tiny is the size of a teacup with pretty eyes and an enchanting song."_

 _"_ _Do you know where the Toad might have taken her?" Rhen asked ignoring the insult._

 _"_ _Deep into the earth. He always hides her in the Sandstone_ _Caves. If you bring my darling tiny back to me, I shall reward you with something fantastically amazing."_

 _Rhen. Lars and Elini went to look for Tiny while Dameon was asked to wait for Te'ijal and Galahad near the skudder._

 _They went deep into the Sandstone_ _Caves_ _as Lars teleported them. They heard a voice._

 _"_ _Help me! Oh help me!"_

 _They ran to the voice and saw a green toad kept a small girl captive._

 _"_ _Hey, that looks like the toad that the fairy prince asked us to find." Lars pointed._

 _"_ _Tiny, is that you?" Rhen raised her voice._

 _"_ _Yes, oh yes!"_

 _"_ _Give up the girl, Toad." Rhen threatened him._

 _"_ _Never, she is to be my bride." He snorted._

 _"_ _I'll warn you one more time, Toad. Let the girl go or die."_

 _"_ _We shall see who dies today!"_

 _The toad jumped towards but before anyone could do anything suddenly a portal opened and he sucked into it._

 _They turned to Lars._

 _"_ _What?! Do you really expect me to fight a toad!? How pathetic!"_

 _Rhen rolled her eyes and went to Tiny. "Are you okay?"_

 _"_ _A little shaken but yes. Can you help me out of here?"_

 _"_ _Yes, why don't you come with us. We'll take you back to Aveyond."_

 _"_ _Gladly!"_

 _"_ _My Tiny!" The fairy prince exclaimed with joy. "What has happened to you?"  
"Toad. As usual. Although I think he won't bother us for a while. These kind travelers gave him quite a beating."_

 _"_ _Humans, for your brave deed, take this goose."_

 _"_ _A goose?" Rhen was confused. "I thought you were going to reward us with something fantastically amazing."_

 _"_ _And I have! Non-magical creatures are rare in these parts."_

 _"_ _Well, uh…thanks for the goose."_

 _"_ _Rhen, since we don't need this I think we should take to Dirkon." Lars suggested._

 _"_ _Good idea, Lars."_

 _Lars teleported them again to Dirkon._

 _"_ _You love that spell, don't you?" Rhen said._

 _"_ _Do you doubt it?" Lars laughed._

 _"_ _We brought you a goose, Lor. Your village isn't doomed after all."_

 _Rhen gives him the goose. Lor puts down the goose._

 _"_ _Look! The goose has laid its first egg!" Lars said._

 _"_ _Oh my! What is this!" Lor said seeing the egg. "A golden egg? Travelers, do you have any idea what you have given us? This is an Ikari goose; a goose that always lays golden eggs."_

 _"_ _It looks like the fairy gave us something fantastically amazing after all." Rhen chuckled. "Too bad we didn't know before we gave it away."_

 _"_ _I don't know, Rhen. I think these villagers need the Ikari goose more than we do. I'm glad we gave it to them." Lars said._

 _"_ _Wow Lars! I never expected YOU to be the one to say that." Rhen exclaimed. "I guess you aren't as bad as I thought you were."_

 _"_ _You carry on I have some…work." Lars went away._

 _"_ _But he's still weird." She murmured._

 _Lor gave them the first egg for helping them. They went to the manor in Sedona to collect a few things. They met Lars on their way._

 _"_ _Finished the work?"_

 _"_ _Yep, look what I found." Lars turned. "The Cloak of Undying Loyalty!"_

 _Suddenly they hear a sweet melodious tune._

 _"_ _Where is that coming from? It makes me want to sleep.' Rhen said feeling dizzy._

 _"_ _Rhen, look there!" Lars pointed to a bird sitting in a branch of tree._

 _"_ _That's nightingale." Elini said. "It helps to ward off night mares as people say."_

 _They set out to meet up with the others._


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 23: Suspicion_**

 _"_ _I'm staving," Lars growled. "Elini! What are you doing here? You were gonna make the food, right?"_

 _Elini opened her moth but closed it without saying anything._

 _"_ _Wait a minute…where's Rhen?" his voice trembled a bit._

 _Elini sighed._

 _"_ _No…don't tell me she's…"_

 _"_ _I'm afraid so…"_

 _"_ _Noooooooo! This can't be! And this time we don't have anywhere to escape." He leaned near the dock._

 _After Rhen, Lars and Elini met up with Dameon, Te'ijal and Galahad, they were voyaging in the ocean._

 _"_ _Why are you shrieking?" Dameon asked confused._

 _"_ _You'll know when you'll eat her food…" his voice trailed off. "The last she cooked when we were in the Land's End. Ugh! I can still feel the stench…"_

 _"_ _It wasn't that bad, sorcerer." Elini tried to defend but her own voice was weak. "But yes it wasn't quite…edible…"_

 _"_ _The young maiden is putting efforts to satisfy our hunger." Galahad spoke in a proud voice. "We should support her in this noble effort."_

 _"_ _Noble effort…you'll forget it when you taste it…" Lars mumbled._

 _"_ _Human's are so complicated." Te'ijal shook her head. "Too many options whereas ours is quite simple." She showed her fangs._

 _"_ _I'm done!" Rhen came out from downstairs' kitchen with a tray of food that seemed quite colorful._

 _"_ _It's looking nice." Dameon said._

 _"_ _I know. Actually I need a proper kitchen to make something." She said. "The last time which wasn't there." She said to Lars. "And I didn't get the chance in Sedona so I thought to make it here." She held it up. "Come on everyone. I know we're all tired."_

 _"_ _Aren't you gonna eat?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _Of course not. I already had some bread. It's enough for me. I made it for everyone."_

 _"_ _Well…I'm not hungry…"_

 _"_ _What! You're the one who's always hungry!" she said sarcastically._

 _"_ _Ha ha, very funny." He left from there._

 _Dameon first tried the dish which looked like soup. It was blue which was a bit odd. He tasted it._

 _"_ _How is it?"_

 _"_ _It's…wonderful…." Dameon managed gulp it with much difficulty and smiled. He continued to drink it smilingly._

 _Even Galahad ate it without making her realize that it was quite bitter._

 _"_ _Rhen, it's interesting…" Elini said. "How did you make it? I've never seen any soup blue…"_

 _"_ _Even I thought about it." Rhen put her finger on her chin. "I boiled the water, tied asparagus with string and put them in it to get the flavor extracted…"_

 _Elini now realized what actually happened. She had seen her binding with blue strings and that's why the soup's blue and it got the strings flavor instead of asparagus'. "Ahh I see… I'm done." She went up and went near the dock._

 _"_ _Do you want some more?" Rhen asked the men._

 _"_ _Oh no, I mean we're full and it was really…dis…" Galahad was saying_

 _"_ _Delicious. It was really delicious." Dameon said. "But you shouldn't work so hard. You should take some rest."_

 _They went to their rooms. Te'ijal chuckled and left. After clearing the table Rhen looked at Elini staring at the vast ocean. She seemed lost in thoughts._

 _"_ _Are you okay, Elini?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I am…" she smiled. "We're near the Southern Isle."_

 _"_ _Oh, so that's why you seemed happy!" She exclaimed. "I'm excited to see your homeland."_

 _"_ _Oh, you will be…" She chuckled._

 _It was nearly evening when they landed on the sandy beach. The sun was setting. They decided to camp somewhere. They saw a cave. They thought about setting up there but Elini suggested to inspect it first as there might me poisonous animals there. As they went into the cave they heard a sound of someone breathing heavily. They went in more deep. To their awe they saw a green dragon with violet stripes sitting not far from them. Rhen didn't seem to notice it and was going near it._

 _"_ _Stay back, Rhen!" He pulled her. "That dragon looks dangerous!"_

 _"_ _What type of dragon do you suppose it is? I've never seen anything like it before." Rhen exclaimed._

 _"_ _This is a Tehyor Dragon." Elini said. "Dragon riders use them to travel across great oceans and mountains."_

 _"_ _Wow! I didn't know such creatures existed!" Lars exclaimed. "How do we capture it?"_

 _"_ _Ha! You're funny, northerner!" Elini laughed. "You would need a dragon bridle to capture the creature." She then thought. "But even if you were to catch the beast, you couldn't ride it. Only a trained dragon rider could control the creature."_

 _They went out of the cave and entered the desert. Soon night fell and the weather colder. They camped in the desert. Te'ijal was on guard first. She was pacing around alerted. Suddenly she sensed something._

 _"_ _Okay, Te'ijal you have some rest. I'll take the next guard." Rhen came out yawning._

 _Te'iajl nodded and went the other way. Rhen shrugged. She sat near the fire and yawned. She was staring at the fire when she thought felt something going just beside her. She got up and scanned the surroundings. It was past midnight_ _and there was a pin drop silence. She saw something running just past. She brought out her sword and held it in front of her. She again heard a sound but this time it was something big. She turned and a large animal jumped on her. Fortunately as she was holding the sword in front of her, it went through the creature's body leaving her intact. She panted and got up. She went closer to examine. It was hyena and it was dead. She sighed in relief. But suddenly she felt numb. The little creature which was pacing around had stung her. She let out a shriek and fell on the ground. Everyone came out of there tents._

 _"_ _Rhen!" Lars sat on the ground and held her up. "Rhen! What happened? Rhen, wake up!"_

 _She was dozing off._

 _"_ _Oh dear, it seems she's stung by a scorpion."_

 _"_ _Call Dameon! Ha can heal her!" Lars was panicking._

 _"_ _The sun priest is not here." Galahad said._

 _"_ _What! Where did he go!"_

 _"_ _Calm down, sorcerer." Elini said. "We're almost near Veldt. I have to go there and get the medicine."_

 _"_ _I shall accompany you."_

 _"_ _As you wish." Elini summoned a Wyvern. "Make sure she doesn't get unconscious." She told Lars while leaving._

 _"_ _Rhen, can you hear me!" he rested her head on his lap._

 _"_ _Mmmm…hmm…" she tried to open her eye lid but she felt tired._

 _"_ _Rhen you have to stay awake! Do you hear me?"_

 _"_ _I…feel…tired…" she mumbled._

 _"_ _No Rhen, Elini has gone to bring the antidote. You'll be fine."_

 _"_ _Stop…shouting…"_

 _"_ _I have to and I will!"_

 _"_ _Ugh! Why…do…you…even…care?"_

 _"_ _Because…because…I…need…you…" he whispered. "Happy?"_

 _She was dozing._

 _"_ _Rhen, talk to me! What happened to you? I thought you were much stronger but you're weak." He tried to infuriate her._

 _"_ _No…I'm…not." She tried to snap._

 _"_ _Then prove it! Stay awake and breath!"_

 _She breathed heavily. But she was failing to keep up._

 _"_ _We're here!" Elini hurriedly came to her and gave her the antidote. "That'll do. Now she just needs rest."_

 _"_ _Why are you all up?" they turned to see Dameon behind them. "Rhen? What happened to her?" he went near her seeing her on the ground._

 _"_ _You!" Lars held his collar. "Where were you?! Can you even imagined what could've happened!" he shook him._

 _"_ _Lars!" He pushed him away. "Stay in your limit. I didn't know about it."_

 _"_ _Calm down, northerner." Elini patted his shoulder. "She's going to be fine. Dawn is approaching and it's dangerous for us to stay here. We should be moving." Elini summoned some Wyverns._

 _"_ _By the way, where exactly were you?"_

 _"_ _I think it's better if we get Rhen get to safety first. Answers can wait."_

 _Elini frowned. Lars carefully placed Rhen on it and sat behind her, holding her. Then Te'ijal arrived. Without further conversation they went to Veldt on them._

 _"_ _Welcome home, wife!" a man welcomed them._

 _"_ _Husband, it's good to see you again."_

 _"_ _Where have you been?" another said._

 _"_ _Wife, have you found us a brother?" another man came out._

 _"_ _Husband, my search continues." Elini was conversing with her husbands. The others went up to have some rest. Lars placed Rhen on a bed, carefully._

 _"_ _I am very sorry, Lars." Dameon said. "I know this could've been averted if…"_

 _"_ _Where were you?" he asked him calmly covering Rhen._

 _"_ _I…I…I was…"_

 _"_ _I asked where were you?" he turned to him._

 _"_ _I was patrolling ahead."_

 _"_ _Oh really? You want me to believe that all the time when we were shouting you were patrolling and couldn't hear us?'" he crossed his arms._

 _"_ _Listen, believe it or not this is true."_

 _"_ _Let me see…I choose not to." He went closer. "You keep this in mind, priest. I know you're up to something and I'll find it out whether you like it or not." He went from there._

 _Dameon sighed and looked at Rhen._

 _"_ _No matter how hard you try you can't imagine why I'm here." He was thinking to himself. I have to be careful next time. They shouldn't know at any cost."_

 _Flashback…_

 _"_ _Have you been doing your job, sun priest!" Ahriman asked in a demanding tone._

 _"_ _Yes, sire." His head still bowed down. "I have almost convinced the girl. She will be on our side soon."_

 _"_ _She has to. You know the consequences of disappointing me."_

 _"_ _Yes sire."_

 _"_ _The time has come. My army is approaching!"_

 _As soon as he finished, a large portal appeared. Demons and monsters started to appear from them._

 _"_ _My minions! The time has come! To take back what was ours! What was snatched from us! Unleash your powers and show them who we are!"_

 _They shouted and cheered for Ahriman._

 _"_ _With your powers I shall rule the world. MWAHAHAHA!"_

 _Lars was going downstairs calmly. If anyone asked him or even pressurized him, he wouldn't have ever accepted that he was shaken. What happened just then put him into a deep thought. Till now he had taken everything lightly. But this incident left him wondered about what would happened next. More importantly, what would happen when it was over. He realized he was used to her. Whether it was her nagging, argument or help. There was another question mounting up._

 _"_ _Where was Dameon? He did this before. Where does he go so abruptly?" He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Te'ijal stopping him. She snapped him out of his thought._

 _"_ _Is there any spell that can remove a human's smell?" he asked her._

 _"_ _What? I didn't understand." He was confused._

 _"_ _I meant, can anyone do some magic that may prevent some creature like me from tracking that person down by smelling?"_

 _"_ _Hmm…well, maybe but I'm not sure. It would require some skills…but why are you asking?"_

 _Te'ijal went away without replying him. He was left bewildered._

 _"_ _Strange…What the heck is happening…"_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 24: Veldt_**

 _Rhen woke up in the afternoon. She saw Dameon beside her._

 _"_ _Lie down. You need to rest." Dameon lied her down as she was getting up._

 _"_ _Ugh, my head…what happened? Where are we?"_

 _"_ _You got stung by scorpion. We are in Elini's house." Dameon told her about the incident. "Forgive me, Rhen. This wouldn't have happened if I was there…"_

 _"_ _No need to apologize. It's not your fault."_

 _"_ _Ah I see you woke up in time." Elini entered with a tray. "How are you feeling now?"_

 _"_ _Fine. Just my head's spinning a little."_

 _"_ _Here take this. " Elini handed over a bottle. "It'll help you restore your energy."_

 _"_ _Thanks Elini."_

 _"_ _Your welcome. Come down when you feel better. Come sun priest, let's give her some time to recover." Elini and Dameon went out of the room._

 _Rhen drank the medicine. It was bitter at first but it turned sweet. She tried to remember about last night. Nothing but vague scenes came. She looked around the room. She was lying on a fancy bed which belonged to Elini, she guessed. There was two fancy windows in the room and a large mirror. She felt much better in a few minutes. So, she went downstairs. She saw Lars sitting on a chair and reading his Necromancer book quietly._

 _"_ _Your up?" Lars looked up hearing footsteps. "How are you feeling now?"_

 _"_ _Never better, thanks."_

 _"_ _Rhen, can I ask you something?" he asked calmly._

 _"_ _Yes?" she was a little surprised as she never saw him so calm._

 _"_ _Why did you forgive me?"_

 _This time it was much calmer. For an unknown reason Rhen felt it a little cold. "Um…Lars, are you okay?"  
"I just asked you a question. It has nothing to do with my health." He said in the same calm tone._

 _"_ _Because everyone deserves a second chance and I've seen you change and…"_

 _"_ _And?"_

 _Rhen felt like punching herself for saying the last 'and'. "Well, and…I never wanted to break it but you know what you're my friend, in some manner best friend."_

 _Lars didn't say anything nor did he give any expression. He stared at her and then came close. "Do you know what you are?" he whispered_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You're a dim-witted idiot. Hahaha…" he started to laugh_

 _"_ _Lars! You…"_

 _"_ _Of course you are. You're so callous that you couldn't defend yourself from a mere scorpion." He went from there, laughing. Rhen stood there confused. But she found relief that Lars was acting as he does. She didn't feel comfortable with the calmer him. After going out of sight, Lars breathed a sigh of relief. At last the turmoil was gone. He could accept the fact of being best friends. They were together from the very beginning. She had shoved and helped him. They had seen each other in every state and known well than before._

 _Elini decided to give them a tour around Veldt. They went to the Museum._

 _"_ _G'day, strangers. Welcome to the Veldt_ _Museum_ _of Natural History. We have the large number of Amazonian artifacts in the world." Said the curator named Rasha._

 _"_ _Amazonian?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _Once long ago, this land was a jungle ruled by a group of women known as Amazonians. If you happen to come across any artifacts during your stay, please bring them by. There is said to be an artifact of great importance buried under the mountains._

 _"_ _What is this artifact?"_

 _"_ _The belt of Hippolyte. It was passed down from Amazon queen to Amazon queen."_

 _"_ _Have anything strange occurred in the past times?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _A strange earthquake shook the earth recently and the cave leading to Stronghold_ _Temple_ _was blocked."_

 _The party split up to explore the city. Elini gave the idea that they should explore it themselves. Rhen and Lars went to shops to get supplies. They entered a shop which seemed like a book shop._

 _"_ _You there." They saw a woman coming towards Lars._

 _"_ _Me?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _Yes, you are a sorcerer, far from home."_

 _"_ _Hey! How did you know?"_

 _"_ _Only an Annihilator would know. It is one of our…tricks." She took a brief look at Lars. "Would you like to join us? We could use a hot-blooded young man in our ranks."_

 _"_ _How dare you say I'm hot-blooded! I don't get angry! Do I look angry!" he said it in a loud voice. Rhen was trying to suppress her laughter but a chuckle escaped._

 _"_ _Hmm. Have you a wife, young man? Feisty husbands are always in demand."_

 _"_ _Ugh! I'm not getting married to anyone!" saying so they went out of the shop. As soon as they were out of the shop, Rhen burst out laughing. Lars was so furious that he couldn't say anything._

 _"_ _Ha ha ha…you're so funny when you get angry. Hahahaha." Tears were coming out as she was laughing hard._

 _"_ _What?!"_

 _"_ _You get angry when you say you're not. Hahaha…I thought you would be flattered that she asked you to be her husband as you felt offended when Elini…"_

 _"_ _Of course not! And it's not that funny! So you can stop!"_

 _Rhen tried to stop laughing. But every now and then a chuckle had come out._

 _"_ _Lars I can't understand something."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You're already enrolled in the Necromancer guild."_

 _"_ _So?"_

 _"_ _So, why are you even talking to them. I mean you can't join another guild and they didn't even recognize you."_

 _"_ _That's because I'm smart." He smirked. "In the academy, I had learnt that they were many guilds in which a sorcerer can join and practice the magic. However they can only join one and when they join one, other guilders don't even say a word to them."_

 _"_ _But how did you…"_

 _"_ _Let me finish. Every guild has its own symbol. Without that no one can be recognized."_

 _Rhen still seemed confused._

 _"_ _You don't know that the Necromancer had given me a cloak."_

 _"_ _Which you didn't wear and that's how they didn't know you." She finally understood. They went to an Arcane shop to buy the last supplies. It was messy due to the last earthquake. They walked carefully not to step on ant of the vials. They reached the counter but the shopkeeper seemed very busy._

 _"_ _Drats! I need to replace this old kettle of mine. If only I could get my hands on one of the magic kettles that the fairies make." The alchemist was unaware of their presence. As she turned around with some bottles, she saw two strangers standing in front of the counter. "I forget myself. What can I get for you?"_

 _They filled up their supplies and went back to Elini's house._


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 25: Intruder_**

 _They spent the night at Elini's house and decided to visit the Stronghold_ _Temple._

 _The Stronghold_ _Temple_ _was stranger than the other temples. It looked like an ancient Egyptian tome floating on a river of blood. The usual sight was seen. A frozen druid, signs of struggle. But there was also a locked door behind the temple. They went out of the temple and ventured in the Demon_ _Caves._

 _The first thing they discovered that it wasn't named 'Demon_ _Caves_ _'_ _just like that. Several types of dragons and imps were squirming. It was getting hard for them to keep up. While fighting a large pack of demons they got split up and lost._

 _Rhen and Lars was walking around to find the others. They entered another section but were ambushed by a dragon. They fought it for long and when they had defeated it, there emerged another one. But this one wasn't breathing fire. It was an ice dragon. They were tired but managed to kill it._

 _"_ _That's it! This…is…too much…to handle!" Lars complained while panting._

 _"_ _You can't complain here. We don't have any other choice." Rhen rebuked him._

 _"_ _First dragon, okay. A fire breathing one, I can understand. But an ice dragon? Seriously? I can't stop wondering how were they made…"_

 _"_ _Well, then professor Lars, you can research about it after we're out." Rhen mocked him. "It looks like they were guarding something." Rhen went to a red chest with blue design. She unlocked it and brought out a magnificent red sword with azure handle. "The Sword of Might." Rhen gasped._

 _Lars shook his head and left her in her fascination for the time being. Rhen played with her new toy swinging it in different motions. She accidentally released its energy. A lightened claw hit the ground with an explosion._

 _"_ _Geez, Rhen! You should control your childish behavior." Lars said wiping off the dust._

 _"_ _Er…sorry I was just to excited." She said sheepishly._

 _"_ _Argh! These demons should be banished to eternity!" Galahad cursed while slashing an imp._

 _"_ _Demons can't be banished. It is a…" Dameon tried to explain._

 _"_ _Nonsense! Such creatures does not prove the existence of magic." Dameon gave up._

 _"_ _You look so scrumptious when you argue, my rabbit." Te'ijal said._

 _"_ _You stay way from me, demon spawn!"_

 _"_ _Oh how you flirt!"_

 _"_ _I think we should concentrate on finding the sword singer and sorcerer and getting out of here." Elini said and they nodded._

 _"_ _Wait, let me open this." Dameon opened a chest that seemed to be guarded by the pack of imps they just fought._

 _"_ _These demonic place can not contain anything…let me see it." Galahad took the weapon from Dameon. "I shall keep it. Such weapons are rare."_

 _"_ _I thought you said this place can't contain anything we need." Dameon said._

 _"_ _Unexpected incidents is a part of the life." Galahad said. The others chuckled._

 _Rhen and Lars were fighting a combo pack of dragons and imps. They almost exhausted there energy while defeating it._

 _"_ _I…need…a…break." Lars said sitting down._

 _"_ _Me…too." She sat near him and touched her forehead against his. Lars closed his eyes and chuckled faintly._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I'm thinking about the expression of your crushes when they'll see us like this."_

 _Rhen managed to punch him in that state._

 _"_ _Hey, what's that?" Lars suddenly sat up and went to a corner._

 _Thump!_

 _"_ _You could've told me before getting up." Rhen said while getting up._

 _Lars saw something on the heap of gold. He climbed up and brought some kind of belt. "Maybe it's the Belt of Hippo…"_

 _"_ _The belt of Hippolyte."_

 _"_ _Ya that"_

 _"_ _Come on, Lars. We need to find the others."_

 _Lars put it in the bag and followed Rhen. There came another roar. It seemed some more demons had found them._

 _"_ _You know something, Lars?"  
"What?"_

 _"_ _We don't always have to fight them, right?"_

 _"_ _Agreed."_

 _They ran as fast they could._

 _The party had met up in front of another section of the cave. They exchanged the stories of them and entered it. this time they were careful about not separating. This section was strange and scarier. The path was floating on a river of blood. They followed the twisted path and couldn't find any annoying demon. As they were going to breathe a sigh of relief, they found another inevitable pack of dragons. They shook their head and fought the pack. After defeating them, they entered into a room which looked like a treasure room._

 _"_ _So, that's why they were there." Rhen said._

 _"_ _Hey, guys! Look what I found!" Lars said  
"What luck, northerners. I think we've discovered a magical lamp." Elini said._

 _"_ _I bet there's a genie in it!" Lars said delighted. "I say we rub it."_

 _"_ _You think there's a genie in this lamp? That's silly! Genies don't exist." Rhen said._

 _"_ _I can see that my influence is working on you, m'lady." Galahad said proudly. "How many times must we tell these fools that magic does not exist? Let's leave them. They do not deserve to defend your honor!"_

 _"…"_ _everyone even Te'ijal gave him a what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-him expression. After a moment of silence and looking at each other, Lars finally said, "Fine, I'll rub the lamp!"_

 _At first nothing seem to change. After a few moments of rubbing, the lamp shook and he dropped it. A man appeared from the lamp._

 _"_ _I thought you would never come!" The genie stretched his arms._

 _"_ _Ah ha! There was a genie in the lamp." Lars stuck his tongue and gave Rhen a I-win-you-lose-hahaha expression._

 _She ignored him. "You were waiting for us, genie?"_

 _"_ _Not you particularly, but I knew someone would come to rescue me."_

 _"_ _Is something wrong?"_

 _"_ _My bottle is infested with a demon." He fumed. "I DON_ _'_ _T like to share my bottle with anyone…especially a foul smelling demon."_

 _"_ _If you let us in your bottle, we can rid of the demon." Lars suggested. "The beast has something that we need."_

 _"_ _No way!" he shook his head. "I don't want anymore annoying visitors in my home."_

 _"_ _Fine. We won't help you." Lars hmphed._

 _"_ _Wait! Don't leave me here!" he started to think. "Okay, okay. I'll make a deal with you. Find me a new lamp and I'll let you in this one."_

 _They agreed. "Genie, we'll take you with us and help you find a new lamp." Rhen put the lamp in the backpack. They headed to the exit and this time Lars teleported them as he couldn't stand anymore dragons_

 _Elini said that while they were sightseeing, she heard that the queen had bought a lamp, so they went to visit the queen._

 _The queen welcomed them. The queen fancied herself with an exotic dress and jewelleries._

 _"_ _Have you seen my new lamp?" she held a lamp. It was the same as the genie's except it was purple. "My husband, Ugart. Brought it to me."_

 _"_ _We are in great need of such a lamp, your majesty. May we buy it from you?" Lars said with courtesy._

 _"_ _What need have I for money?" she laughed. "Entertain me and I shall think about giving it to you."_

 _"_ _Er…what would you like us to do?" Rhen asked._

 _The man, Ugart, who was standing beside the queen spoke, "Let me kill them, my queen. It will be good entertainment."_

 _"_ _Brilliant idea! If you can beat my husband in a fight, I shall give you the lamp, foreigners. Otherwise, you shall die."_

 _"_ _Why does everything include dying?" Lars murmured. Rhen nudged him._

 _They went to the castle arena. Rhen, Lars and Elini standed in the middle facing their opponent. The others sat on the bench._

 _Rhen readied her sword, "Prepare to die!"_

 _They had thought him to be a simple warrior. But they were proven wrong as he casted a sand storm. Elini summoned Wyverns. They flapped to clear the sand. But Ugart was too fast. He kicked Rhen and punched Lars. Elini dodged his sword attack and used her whip to get his sword. But when the whip was around his hands, he pulled her and threw her away._

 _"_ _You have to do better than this."_

 _"_ _Mountain Yawn!"_

 _A loud roaring sound came from the tip of Rhen's sword. Ugart tried to stick to the ground but was blown away. A Wyvern had caught his hands and he was swinging in the air. They thought the battle was over. But Ugart freed himself from the Wyvern's clutches and landed on the ground. Lars didn't want to give him another chance._

 _"_ _Mudslide!"_

 _The earth beneath him shook and Ugart was feet was stuck, making him unable to move._

 _The duel was over. The spectators clapped at their victory._

 _Lars helped him up._

 _"_ _You are worthy opponents. My honor is yours." Ugart said with courtesy._

 _"_ _Well done, outlanders. You may have the lamp." The queen turned to Lars. "Young man, what is your name?"  
Lars didn't know the queen was asking him till Rhen nudged him. "Who me? I am Lars."_

 _"_ _I could use another strong husband."_

 _"_ _The men are spoken for." Te'ijal answered._

 _"_ _A shame. Take the lamp and leave my castle." The queen yawned._

 _"_ _You look tired, your majesty. Is something wrong?"_

 _"_ _Indeed. I've had dreadful nightmares lately and can not get a decent night's rest. If only I had a nightingale."_

 _"_ _How could a nightingale help you?"_

 _"_ _The song of the nightingale wards off nightmares."_

 _"_ _We'll keep an eye out." The party bowed and left from the castle._


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapter 26: Heated Up_**

 _They had gathered in Elini's house. Rhen rubbed the lamp. And the genie appeared._

 _"_ _Oh, it's you again," he yawned. "Have you found me a new lamp? I want a luxurious lamp, mind you. Nothing less."_

 _"_ _Genie, do you like this lamp?" Rhen asked._

 _He looked at the lamp. "Nice lamp. I'll take it."_

 _"_ _I don't think we need to take the genie and his new lamp with us, Rhen." Lars suggested._

 _"_ _I agree, Lars." She nodded._

 _"_ _Now that we've helped you, genie, it's time for you to help us." Lars said. "How can we get to the demon in your old lamp?"_

 _"_ _Rub the lamp and it'll take you inside." Saying so he disappeared._

 _"_ _Let's finish the rest of the work here and then go into the lamp." Rhen said._

 _"_ _Which work?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _We found the Belt of Hippolyte for you?"_

 _"_ _The Belt of Hippolyte!" she beamed. "What an amazing find!"_

 _Rhen handed over the belt to Rasha._

 _"_ _For finding the belt you can have this strange orb I found. It looks interesting but it is not an Amazonian artifact, so I have little use for it." she gives a green orb with dragon scales inside to Rhen._

 _"_ _Oh well looks like even you got something at last, Lars." she gave it to Lars who attached it with his orb staff._

 _"_ _Of course, I found it first so I deserve it." he boasted. Rhen rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Can we go now?" Lars said impatiently._

 _"_ _I'll stay outside to make sure no harm comes to the lamp." Te'ijal said._

 _"_ _And I shall keep an eye on this dark creature. Just in case…." Galahad said._

 _"_ _That is…nice. Thanks." Rhen said._

 _"_ _Alright then, everyone ready?" Lars again asked. Rhen and the others stood close to him as he rubbed the lamp. A bright light flashed dissolving the whole place. They appeared in front of a structure that seemed like a mini castle of sand floating on the oblivion. As soon as they went inside the door slammed shut._

 _"_ _The demon lingers somewhere," Elini said while sensing the demon's trail._

 _"_ _The sooner we finish the demon, the sooner we can get out of this place. Let's go." Lars said igniting fireballs. He snapped his fingers and rows of torches were burning brightly lightening the whole place. They saw a pinkish purple figure floating around at a distance. It looked like burning flame except it had two dark green eyes and hands._

 _"_ _Maybe that's one of genie's slaves." Rhen said._

 _"_ _Are you sure? Depending on what we've gone through the last times when we had entered the demons lairs?" Elini asked._

 _"_ _So, what do you want to do?" Lars asked. "Go to them and ask, friend or foe?"_

 _Before Rhen could give him a reply strong wind came out of nowhere with diffusing heat._

 _"_ _Now do you have your answer?!" Rhen said._

 _They turned to see more of them emerging with another creature which looked like a bull standing on its feet with wings._

 _"_ _Here we go again," Lars muttered._

 _After defeating the guards they found a door. They walked through the endless sandy path. When reached a bridge, they saw a blue dragon flying over, guarding it._

 _"_ _What! Not again! Can't they just stay in one place!" Lars complained._

 _After going through guardian dragons, twisted paths and a series of towers they reached another mini castle on top of a sandy hill._

 _"_ _Okay now I'm confused. Are we really in the lamp?" Lars said and the others frowned at him. "I mean, the genie stays alone here and he has this many towers and castles? Weird…"_

 _"_ _Well, he is a genie, after all." Rhen shrugged. "He has to stay in one place through his lifetime_

 _"_ _The trail is still fresh." Elini sensed. "It seems our next opponent is here." She pointed at the castle._

 _"_ _Everyone get ready."_

 _They entered the castle. It was beautifully decorated than the last one._

 _"_ _Well now, what have we here." A voice came._

 _They turned around and looked a man standing with his arms crossed. His face was paler than the vampires and two wide horns coming out of his head. He had yellow eyes matched with his red and yellow robe. "I have been waiting for you." The demon said. "Now you shall die."_

 _"_ _You sure about that Mr. weird horns?" Lars taunted._

 _"_ _I am demon Saurva and how dare you insult me!" he boomed. "For your punishment I shall finish each of you!"_

 _"_ _Er guys, is it just me or this place is getting hotter?" Rhen asked._

 _The temperature was raising high. There surroundings were set on fire. All of them were sweating badly._

 _Dameon casted a fire shield.  
"I summon thee Ice daeva!"_

 _Indra casted a snowstorm_

 _The demon was suddenly was set on fire. "Implode!" he yelled._

 _"_ _Wind Rhapsody!"  
Rhen spun at the speed of light deflecting the fire shot from the demon. The fire shield was absorbing the energy._

 _"_ _Thunderstorm!"_

 _With thundering sounds heavy rainfall started. Gradually the fire stopped and the temperature was coming back to normal._

 _"_ _Bull Storm!"_

 _Rhen charged a major attack on Saurva._

 _Falling down, the furious demon now stretched his hand and casted a spell. Boiling lava was coming out of him and rushing towards Rhen. She was taken by surprise. When it was going to hit her, Dameon in the nick of time casted a shield and deflected it. The liquid blasted in another direction. They came to Rhen and faced the demon. He was floating in the mid-air, flame encircling him._

 _"_ _You okay, Peta?"_

 _"_ _I'm fine and I know what to do."_

 _"_ _Mountain Yawn!"_

 _A loud roar came out of the sword's hilt. The others were unaffected. Saurva covered his ears but in vain. He dropped to his knees as he was unable to stand the sound. The roar subsided after a while._

 _"_ _Ha! You can not finish me with that!" he got to his feet._

 _Lars casted a spell and threw something sharp and swift at him. It landed a heavy attack on the demon. The impact of the attack resulted in cutting off his horns._

 _"_ _How dare you!" the demon roared in fury._

 _"_ _It was too weird for me and I always have my own way, demon." Lars mocked._

 _He hailed a firestorm. Fireballs were falling from above._

 _Rhen dashed aside and ran around him in circles._

 _"_ _Soaring Eagle!"_

 _She emerged a storm encircling the demon with a cooling effect. She swiftly landed her attacks. Saurva casted a barrier._

 _Elini ordered Indra and she was shooting shards of ice spontaneously. Lars was shooting lightning._

 _The barrier started to crack. The blows were strong for the barrier to hold enough. It exploded and shattered like glass. Saureva was lying in a hole where he was standing._

 _"_ _You're finished." Rhen said landing her final blow._

 _"_ _Kiss of Death!"_

 _She slashed him and stabbed him in the chest. The demon turned in a black coal statue and exploded. Holding the druid's soul she turned to her companions._

 _"_ _Elini, do your thing."_

 _"_ _With pleasure."_

 _"_ _I must say, Peta. You really have improved."_

 _"_ _And you don't look good when you're shocked." She laughed._

 _"_ _Let's get out of here. I really need to cool off."_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapter 27: Dragon_**

 _"_ _Elini, Lars and I'll get the nightingale from the forest. Please inform the others when they wake up." Rhen said._

 _The party was now staying at their Sedona manor as they needed rest and Rhen remembered about the bird. They got up early the next morning._

 _"_ _Why do we have to go this early?" Lars yawned._

 _"_ _You know what I was thinking about taking Dameon but I changed my mind thinking you know it better. Well, I guess I shouldn't have." Rhen crossed her arms. Lars didn't say anything._

 _"_ _Do you have a plan to capture the bird?" Elini asked._

 _"_ _We would need something to put it in like a…" Lars was cut off by Rhen._

 _"_ _Birdcage." Rhen gave him a I-told-you-so look._

 _"_ _Hey, how am I supposed to know that we would've needed it then?"_

 _"_ _You could've let me buy it then. Now we have to go all the way to Veldarah."_

 _"_ _You know we don't actually need to make any effort."_

 _"_ _Ya ya, your spell, I get it. Now let's get going."_

 _"_ _I can't believe a simple birdcage can be this costly." Lars examined the birdcage._

 _"_ _We do need it now. So we don't have much choice."_

 _"_ _Now we're short on money. Did you forget that we need to buy supplies?"  
"I…I almost forgot… lets see if anyone needs any help. That way we can get something."_

 _Lars groaned. "Fine…"_

 _"_ _Did you notice all the ruckus?" Rhen asked looking at a manor and people running around._

 _"_ _Yes, a noble man is getting married. I suppose him." Lars pointed to a man who seemed to supervise all the arrangements._

 _"_ _Oh hello, travelers." He seemed to be in a good mood that he didn't mind them barging in. "Have you met Alora, my betrothed? She is a fine trophy, don't you think?"_

 _Both of them frowned._

 _"_ _There is a rumor that a great boar lives in the jungle to the west. I will give you a purse of gold if you bring back its body."_

 _"_ _What will you do with a dead boar?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _I want to serve it at my wedding feast, of course! It shall be a wedding gift to my bride."_

 _Lars sighed that at least they got a job. He turned but didn't find Rhen. He saw her talking to a woman who seemed to be the bride._

 _"_ _Oh hello." Alora greeted weakly. "Have you met Tiberus? We are to be wed…soon."_

 _"_ _You look sad." Rhen said._

 _"_ _Tiberus is rich and my mother says I should be happy, but my heart belongs to another."_

 _"_ _So why are you here? Why not with him?"_

 _"_ _I fell in love with Levus. We were to be married but he never showed up at our wedding." She sighed. "Tiberus stepped in to heal my broken heart, I still ache for Levus though. I don't understand why he abandoned me…"_

 _"_ _Now you're marrying him?"  
"Yes, Tiberius is a prosperous merchant. He will take good care of me. He asked me to marry him when I was with my true love. I refused him and shortly after, my love disappeared. Tiberius asked me again and I said yes."_

 _"_ _Whatever for?"_

 _"_ _Love only brought me a broken heart. I may not love Tiberius but he is good to me" Rhen was going to say something but Lars came there. He greeted Alora and dragged Rhen out of there._

 _"_ _What is with you?" she released her arms._

 _"_ _We have to find the boar and get out of here, remember?"_

 _"_ _Lars, don't you think there's something wrong with that man?" Rhen asked as they were venturing in the jungle at the outskirts of the city._

 _"_ _Not something but the whole thing's fishy. Seriously, the person who would take his would be wife as a trophy is a…Look Rhen!" he pointed to an animal at a distance. They went near it. "It's the boar! Let's get it!_

 _"_ _No, please! I'm harmless!"_

 _"_ _Is it me or did that boar just SAY something?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _I did! But I'm not what you think! Please let me speak!"_

 _"_ _I don't care if it IS a talking boar! We've been promised an entire purse of gold to kill it!" Lars said. "Do you have any last wishes, boar? How did you learn to speak?"_

 _"_ _I'm a human! A man! My name is Levus!_

 _Both Lars and Rhen was shocked._

 _"_ _On my wedding day, an evil merchant named Tiberius threw a bag of cursed dust on me and turned me into a boar. I've been hiding from him ever since."_

 _"_ _So Tiberius is behind this! I knew there was something crooked about that man!" Rhen stomped. "What can we do to help you?"  
"Find a wizard who knows how to cure the Boar Curse. That is my only hope."_

 _"_ _Are you sure he can help us, Lars?" Rhen asked as they were standing in front of the necromancer's shop._

 _"_ _Of course. Did you forget something about me?"  
"Then how come YOU can't make the cure?"_

 _"_ _Well, I'm still training and don't you wanna help him?"_

 _"_ _Ok, fine."_

 _They entered in the shop. The necromancer welcomed them again._

 _"_ _Would you happen to know how to cure a Boar Curse?" Rhen asked_

 _"_ _Of course! I invented it!"_

 _"_ _You invented the Boar Curse? Hmmm. How much do you want for the antidote?"_

 _"_ _30 gold pennies should suffice."_

 _"_ _We brought you the antidote, boar" Lars pours the antidote over the boar._

 _The boar transforms into a human._

 _"_ _I'm me again!" Levus exclaimed. "I must hurry back to Veldarah and stop my beloved from marrying that old evil Tiberius. Oh, and if you ever need the service of a mapmaker, let me know." He ran off._

 _"_ _So much for nothing…" Lars muttered._

 _"_ _Lars." Rhen called him from behind._

 _"_ _Er…yes?"_

 _She came to his side, smiling. "Remind me to whack you if you ever invented such a curse!"_

 _"_ _What's your problem! Why would I…hey, wait up!"_

 _"_ _All that to get a map." Lars complained._

 _"_ _Do you always have to act this way?"_

 _"_ _Then you tell me a better idea."_

 _"_ _Well, we haven't met that witch who promised us a reward."_

 _"_ _Do you think Theodore's mother is going to give you a reward?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Nothing." Lars chuckled._

 _"_ _We delivered Theodore to Gentle Children's school. You said something about a reward for doing this?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _Reward? What reward? You must've misheard."_

 _Lars laughed when they were out of the house._

 _"_ _She stiffed us!" Rhen hmphed._

 _"_ _What did you expect? She's a witch." Lars teased._

 _"_ _Ugh, whatever! We have to still get the nightingale, remember?" Rhen crossed her arms._

 _"_ _We need to lure it for that."_

 _"_ _Hmm something like birdseed might do." Rhen suggested._

 _"_ _I think…Dang it!"_

 _"_ _What?!"_

 _"_ _I know where I saw birdseed…" Lars sighed_

 _"_ _I can't believe we have to visit them!" Lars said, crawling._

 _"_ _We have to make sure they don't notice."_

 _"_ _Well, they better not start getting on again."_

 _"_ _Looks like, we won't have to worry about that." Rhen pointed to the men who were from Brumwich. The squirrels were squeking and running to and fro._

 _"_ _Goodwife Lonna sent us here to find our missing corn. It appears militant squirrels did take the corn."_

 _They had step carefully not to step on the screaming squirrels._

 _"_ _Ze humans are attacking, ze humans are attacking! We shall squash them with ze power of ze nut!"_

 _"_ _Rhen, we could use that birdseed to catch the nightingale." Lars pointed. "I say we steal it from the crazy rodents."_

 _"_ _I agree, Lars. Who knows what devious plot the squirrels have planned for it." Rhen took it and put it in her bag. "I suppose we should wait for them to leave."_

 _Lars nodded. "I wish I could see Lonna's face when she learns that we said the truth." He chuckled._

 _After a while the two men went with there corns and the squirrels stopped moving._

 _Rhen and Lars were sneaking out when…_

 _"_ _Halt!" the squirrel commander called them. "Die or swear fealty!"_

 _"_ _Swear fealty to whom?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _To the Rodent Alliance_ _of course!"_

 _"_ _We…uh…swear fealty to the Rodent Alliance." They chuckled._

 _General Binx seem to squeaking in a way what could be called chuckled. Lars surprisingly asked the reason._

 _"_ _It is a great day faithful followers of nut! Sergeant Yack secured a cache of sleeping dust from the elves in the south. We shall put our enemies to sleep as we conquer their lands!"_

 _"_ _So…er…General Binx, can you tell us where the cache of sleeping dust is? We want to…add to it." Rhen said._

 _"_ _You found more sleeping dust? Excellent! You shall not be whipped today. I shall show you the cache." General Binx went deeper in the cave. "Follow me!" he led them to an opening. "The sleeping dust cache is here."_

 _Rhen went in and took the sleeping dust as she didn't trust these squirrels._

 _"_ _Let's put the birdseed down." He put some birdseed on the ground and they stepped backwards. The bird flew down to the birdseed. Rhen reach out with the birdcage and captured it._

 _"_ _Here we go."_

 _"_ _Phew, at last. Now we can stop moving around."_

 _"_ _Lars we still have to go somewhere."_

 _"_ _Your majesty, we brought you a nightingale." Rhen put the birdcage down._

 _"_ _A nightingale! Thank you for your gift! I will sleep much better now. For your deed, please take this interesting bridle a noble woman from Veldt gave me several years ago. I have no need for such an item, but perhaps you shall find a use for it on your journey." The queen gives them a dragon bridle._

 _"_ _Hey! Maybe we could catch the dragon with the dragon bridle that the queen gave us." Rhen suggested._

 _"_ _Good idea!" Lars put the dragon bridle on the dragon. "Argh! The dragon won't let me on its back! We'd better find out how to ride this thing before we take it anywhere."_

 _"_ _You are correct, northerner." Elini said. Rhen had suggested to take her with them when they decided to go to Veldt. "We must find a dragon rider to ride the beast. Maybe I know a place."_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 28: Overboard_**

 _"_ _Why are we here?" Lars complained._

 _"_ _I've heard there is someone on Veniara_ _Islands_ _who can ride a dragon. So we have to find him." Elini said._

 _"_ _So, let's search for him." Rhen said._

 _They went to the bar to get some information. A sturdy woman with brown curly, short hair was sitting at the reception._

 _"_ _They call me Mad Marge. I own this joint. What can I get you?"_

 _Rhen was opening her mouth to say something when she was cut off._

 _"_ _The keg just ran out. Hey, if you're not doing anything, why don't you go find another one for me. I'll make it worth your while."_

 _"_ _Yeah, right! We've heard that before!" Lars muttered._

 _They tried to talk to the others but they just threatened them away. They entered what looked like a jail._

 _"_ _Hey, you out there! Break me out, will ya?" the man eho was behind the cell called them. He had an eye patch on the left eye. He was wearing a white shirt and a red jacket._

 _"_ _Why should we? You appear to be a hardened criminal. Who knows why you were put in there." Rhen said._

 _"_ _Aye, but I can make it worth your while."_

 _"_ _And how is that?"_

 _"_ _I'm a certified pirate. I can sail any ship over any waters!"_

 _"_ _We've managed this far without a ship captain." Lars snorted._

 _"_ _I'm also a certified dragon rider. There are some places you'll need to go that a ship can't get you to."_

 _"_ _A dragon rider? YOU?" Elini exclaimed. "Dragon riders are highly respected in Veldt. Tell me, pirate, how did YOU learn to ride dragons?"_

 _"_ _There's more to me than you would know, my lady. Sometimes a man needs to be free from the constraints of the society and…woman."_

 _"_ _Ha! So you ran away from a woman? Were you to be her husband?"_

 _"_ _Argh! How did you guess? She decided I was to marry her! DECIDED! Without even asking me!" He snorted. "Dragon ride or no, I had to leave Veldt in the middle of the night before her OTHER husbands could drag me to her altar."_

 _"_ _Hmmm…Perhaps you would make a good husband…"_

 _"_ _Stop looking at me, woman! I see that you are one of those vixens from Veldt. Well, the answer is NO! I ain't gonna be your husband!"_

 _"_ _We shall see, we shall see." Elini chuckled._

 _He turned to Rhen. "Have you changed your mind? It smells in 'ere. I don't know if I can take the stench much lon'er." Rhen and Lars were chuckling while they were having their conversation._

 _"_ _We should think about taking the pirate with us." Elini said. "If he is a dragon rider as he claims to be, we can use him."_

 _"_ _Fine! But if you steal anything from us, we'll hunt you down and make your life miserable." Rhen said._

 _"_ _I swear on my mother's grave that you can trust me." Rhen broke him out and left the jail._

 _"_ _You should stay like this." Lars whispered to her._

 _"_ _Like what?"_

 _"_ _Feisty. It suits you."_

 _"_ _Come on, we're getting late."_

 _"_ _What about the…"_

 _"_ _You can go and get it." Rhen said cutting him off._

 _"_ _But…fine!"_

 _"_ _We found a keg for you." Rhen gave Mad Marge the cask of ale. "Now where is our payment?"_

 _"_ _Ha ha ha! You can have one of my empty kegs for your effort."_

 _"_ _How rude!" Rhen stomped._

 _"_ _Pirate John, is that you? How did you get out of the jail? Again!" she noticed him as Rhen was leaving._

 _"_ _These fine folks bailed me out."_

 _"_ _You actually plannin' on hangin' out with these louts?!" Lars groaned, Rhen stomped and Elini rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _I owe them for a bit."_

 _"_ _Awww! You're so cute! I could give ya a fat smack on the lips!"_

 _"_ _Er, no thanks."_

 _"_ _Watch your hands foolish woman or I shall cut them off. This pirate belongs to me!" Elini threatened extending her whip._

 _"_ _I belong to no one! Least of all a woman from Veldt! Don't you have a husband or three to keep your interest?"_

 _"_ _Three, but I need another to be satisfied."_

 _"_ _Say the word, Pirate John, and I'll take care of the Veldt wench! She shan't have you if I have my own way!"_

 _"_ _THIS is why I became a pirate! To get away from women! You're all insane! Just stay away! Both of you!_

 _"…"_ _Elini and Mad Marge were speechless. Lars and Rhen chuckled._

 _"_ _The man needs to learn manners." Elini said._

 _"_ _Yes, crazy Veldt woman, I agree. Perhaps ya're not so bad as Pirate John makes ya out to be."_

 _"…"_ _Pirate John stared at them but couldn't say anything._

 _"_ _Since you've got my favorite pirate in your party, you might need a hired hand. Whaddya say?"_

 _Lars was dumbfounded. He was going to faint when he thought he heard,_

 _"_ _Ok, Mad Marge. You can come."_

 _And he fell._

 _"_ _Pirate John, you said you were a dragon rider? Let's ride the dragon!" Lars said._

 _Pirate John got up first. Then without giving Mad Marge or Elini a reason to fight, Lars got up. Then, Rhen and the others one by one._

 _"_ _Hang on to your britches, boy! Here we go!"_

 _The dragon started to fly slowly at first. When it got to a certain height it started to fly with the wind. They were on the air, gazing at the vast oceans of Arista Isles. The dragon soared across the four isles. They landed at the outskirts of Sedona._

 _"_ _I'm gonna sleep." Lars stomped to his room._

 _"_ _But its only just afternoon." Rhen said following him._

 _"_ _PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB!" Lars slammed the door of his room._

 _"_ _Lars, are you sure you're okay?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _Oh of course I am," Lars said sarcastically without opening the door. "Why do you care? Get Lost!" Rhen heard he threw something at the door._

 _"_ _He's gonna be fine in the morning." Rhen thought to herself._

 _Lars woke up early the next morning in the same bitter mood. He went to the kitchen for some water. He poured some water in a glass and was drinking when he turned around. He almost choked when he saw what was standing behind him. He saw a gray hound innocently staring at him. He coughed out the water. "What the-." He went to the dining space rubbing his eyes. His eyes were wide opened when he saw that something he was going to bump into. A bat was lying upside down, sleeping. Lars breathed highly putting his hand on his chest. He sighed that he was careful not to bump with it. He was going through the hallway when he saw something flying towards him. He ducked on time to miss it. "What the hell is going on?" he thought to himself. He grabbed his head and went to the living room. He sat on a couch without seeing anything, grabbing his head with both of his hands. He suddenly felt something beside him. He slowly lifted his head and saw a huge tiger sitting beside him._

 _"_ _AAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed._

 _Rhen, Elini, John and Te'ijal came running._

 _"_ _Lars, what happened?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _What happened? WHAT HAPPENED!" he shouted. "I should be the one to ask that!"_

 _"_ _Calm down, northerner." Elini yawned. "And explain."_

 _"_ _Well, I woke up and saw a dog staring in the kitchen, a bat ib the dining space, a green bird in the hallway and a TIGER in the living room!"_

 _"_ _Meow."_

 _Lars moved his head and saw a peach colored cat near Rhen's feet. "Argh! Is this a zoo?!"_

 _"_ _Lars, calm down." Rhen said. "These are ours pets."_

 _"_ _PETS?!"_

 _"_ _Yes, after you fell asleep everyone wanted to have a ride."_

 _"_ _Aye, me back is still aching." John muttered._

 _"_ _So, when we were exploring, we did a little shopping. Te'ijal bought a bat, John a bird, Galahad a dog, Elini a tiger and," Rhen lifted the cat. "I bought this cute little fellow." She took it near Lars._

 _"_ _Meow."_

 _Lars was silent. He was still like a statue. His mouth was opened a little to say something but nothing came out. He didn't move for a few minutes._

 _"_ _Lars are you…  
"AAAAAAAHHH!" Lars went out of the house slamming the door._

 _"_ _Humans," Te'ijal muttered._

 _"_ _Northerner," Elini muttered._

 _"_ _Lars," Rhen sighed._

 _John shook his head._


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 29: Tidying Up loose Ends_**

 _The party was discussing about their next plan. They decided to visit the Dreamworld the next day. It was nearly afternoon; Rhen was coming to down the stairs when she saw Lars at the study._

 _"_ _There you are. I thought you'd never come." She said going towards him. When she came near him, she noticed he was examining something. "What are you…Is that the statue we had stolen?" she gasped._

 _Lars nodded._

 _"_ _Where did you find it?"_

 _"_ _Well, Veniara_ _Island_ _is a place of illicit goods so…"_

 _"_ _Are you going to return it?"_

 _"_ _And get arrested by the Sedona guards?! No thank you." He mocked._

 _"_ _Then why did you buy it?" she crossed her arms._

 _"_ _There's something strange about this statue. I feel a strange aura from it. Have you ever noticed it carefully?"_

 _Rhen examined the statue on the table. It was too perfect to be a statue. Every attribute was neat. It felt like the elf king will come to life at any time._

 _"_ _Look at the inscription." Lars pointed. "It says it's a statue of King Lionel. I wonder…"_

 _"_ _Maybe what you are wondering can be true." Rhen took the statue._

 _"_ _You think?"_

 _"_ _Well, there's one way to find out."_

 _"_ _I believe we have found your king." Rhen shows Liya, elf guardian, the elf king statue._

 _"_ _A statue? That can't be right? Or maybe…" she thought for a while and faced them. "You should place the statue on the throne. The prophecy says that when the elven king sits upon the elven throne, peace will be restored."_

 _Rhen and Lars nodded. They placed the statue on the throne. Suddenly there's a flash of light and,_

 _"_ _I'm back!" The statue turns into the real King Lionel._

 _"_ _Your highness!" Liya exclaimed. "You have been restored to us! What happened to you? Why did you leave us?"_

 _"_ _It's a long story," he sighed. "A necromancer from the Eastern Empire_ _turned me into a statue when I would not teach him elven magic. How IS the kingdom doing?"_

 _"_ _It is bad, your highness. The wood elves and dark elves avoid one another. We need you to reunite us."_

 _"_ _Much has changed since I was frozen in stone. It will take time to bring my people back together, but I am sure I can succeed. I MUST succeed."_

 _Lars cleared his throat as he was tired of being ignored._

 _"_ _For breaking the curse on me, please take this skeleton key. I snatched it from the necromancer who enslaved me." He hands them over a rusty key with a skeleton head. "I'm sure you will find a use for it."_

 _"_ _You're preferring my spell than the dragon or ship?! Now that's new." Lars grinned._

 _"_ _Pirate John was tired of yesterday's trip. So I didn't bother him and you needn't be so flattered."_

 _"_ _Anyways, are you sure about this?" Lars asked as they entered Ejindro._

 _"_ _I'm not sure but we can at least try."_

 _They reached the locked house._

 _"_ _Maybe the skeleton key can open the door." She puts it in the lock._

 _"_ _Click!"_

 _The door opened. The house was empty except for a small table in the middle. There was a dull pendent on the table. Rhen picked up the pendent and shattered it on the ground. They went out. Of the house to see if the curse was lifted._

 _"_ _You have saved us from the curse of Ejindro. We thank you." The girl said and disappeared._

 _"_ _Oh well, at least there'll be no ghost now." Rhen said. As they turned to leave,_

 _"_ _Boo hoo hoo!" the same ghost of a boy was still there._

 _"_ _It doesn't make sense! The curse over Ejindro has been broken! Why are you still a ghost?"_

 _"_ _I was a ghost with no house to haunt until I came here. It was the perfect haunted village, but now you've ruined everything!" he scowled._

 _"_ _Can't you find some other place to haunt?"_

 _"_ _I've tried! No one appreciates a ghost who wants to properly haunt a house anymore."_

 _"_ _Hmmm…Rhen do you remember that vampress in Ghed'ahre?" Lars nudged her._

 _"_ _Oh yes." She turned to the ghost. "We happen to know a vampress who is in need of a ghost to haunt her house. Would you be interested?"_

 _"_ _Would I? You don't even have to ask!" he exclaimed. "Take me there!"_

 _"_ _Will this ghost do?" Rhen showed him to her._

 _"_ _A ghost! Where did you find it? No matter! Ghost, would you be gracious enough to haunt my house?"_

 _"_ _If you would like, m'lady, I'll fill your nights with slamming doors, unearthly screams and terror to make your blood run cold."_

 _"_ _Marvelous! You're hired! And for you humans, take this purse of gold as your reward."_

 _The sun was setting when the duo reached Sedona._

 _"_ _Well, it was quite an eventful day." Rhen said as they walked in the hallway._

 _"_ _As usual…"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _After beginning this journey, I'm quite sure we always have an eventful day."_

 _"_ _That's true." Rhen laughed. "At least we get to see the world."_

 _"_ _And what is beyond our imagination. Seriously, ghosts, witches, vampires, elves, wild animals, dragons and who knows what's next."_

 _"_ _We have to be prepared for everything."_

 _"_ _That we-"_

 _"_ _Rhen, you've returned." Dameon came from upstairs._

 _Lars faked a cough._

 _"_ _And you also. We were missing your presence in the last meeting."_

 _"_ _Oh really! I'm grateful that you wasted your precious time for me." Lars said sarcastically._

 _"_ _Anyways, Rhen would you like to go for a walk? It's a beautiful evening."_

 _"_ _I'd love to. Are you gonna join us, Lars?"_

 _"_ _Er…no. you guys go, I have some work."_

 _"_ _Okay, bye."_

 _Lars sat on the chair in the dining room._

 _"_ _I agree with the vampress." Lars twirled to see Elini standing with her arms crossed._

 _"_ _On what?"_

 _She pulled a chair near him and sat on it. "Humans are strange."_

 _"_ _I'm not hearing it the first time but what do you mean?"  
"You know exactly what I mean."_

 _"_ _I do not. Can you please be clear?"_

 _She sighed. "Why do you dislike the Sun priest?"_

 _"_ _You're not here to defend him, are you?" he snorted. "I don't need to tell…wait, you think that I'm…No, it's not."_

 _"_ _Are you sure? Because that's what I see."_

 _"_ _Seriously? That's the reason you could think of? I'm not jealous!"_

 _"_ _Then why do you feel insecure when he is around Rhen?"_

 _"_ _Elini, are you really…" he started to laugh. "It's nothing like that. Yes, we are getting along but that doesn't mean I…"_

 _"_ _Then what about the incident in the desert? You were extremely afraid more than you've ever been."_

 _"_ _It's true that I do care for her…" he trailed off. "But as a companion, a friend, nothing else." He crossed his arms stressing the last two words."_

 _"_ _So you're saying that if Dameon ever proposes her and Rhen accepts, then you wouldn't feel anything."_

 _"_ _Well…he…I…uh…"_

 _"_ _Yes or no?"_

 _"_ _Gosh Elini! Why are we having this conversation? We have bigger things to do?" he stood and walked out of the room._

 _"_ _Elini's too much sometimes." Lars was walking towards his room, thinking to himself. "But why couldn't I answer her question? Did I actually feel… " he stopped in front of the door. He shook the thought out of his head. He went in and sat on his bed. The thought was coming back. "Of course I wouldn't mind. It's her life and she has the right to decide. Besides, it's not gonna happen, right?" he lied and closed his eyes. "But what if it did?" he felt something empty inside at the thought of it. "Ugh! Elini. Why did she even have to bring it up!" he pushed his head in the pillow and struggled to shove the thought away._


	31. Chapter 31

**_Chapter 30: Dreamworld_**

 _Rhen and the party were on the air, high above the vast ocean_ _of Arishta Isles. They gazed at the four isles before moving further._

 _"_ _Look, over there!" Lars pointed at something._

 _They saw two different islands separated in the deep blue sea, not much far from Eastern Isle. The smaller island was in lush green like Land's End. On the contrary, the bigger island was dark as charcoal as if the whole island was burnt._

 _"_ _Let's land on the small island first." Rhen said to John. He maneuvered the dragon and it descended. It stopped at a certain height and the party jumped down from it._

 _"_ _I'll stay wit this fella," John patted the dragon. "If ya wanna fly somewhere, ya can come back 'ere."_

 _They walked through the blue-green field. There were patches of flowers scattered. There were few women talking. They wore white robes like Talia. They greeted them as they walked past._

 _"_ _I think I know this place." Rhen said. "It's Mysten Far."_

 _"_ _Yeah, it seems so." Lars added. The others threw them a questioning look. "Priestess Talia mentioned this place when Rhen and I were escorting her to Aveyond."_

 _"_ _You can go to the Dreamworld from here." Dameon said. "But it's closed for the time being."_

 _After visiting the temple and the priestesses, they walked to the back of temple. They stopped when they saw two priestesses guarding a statue._

 _"_ _Who are you travelers?"_

 _"_ _We've come to enter the Dreamworld." Rhen said_

 _"_ _The dreamland is plagued by a demon. It is not safe for mortals."_

 _"_ _We've come to defeat the demon. Won't you let us pass?"_

 _"_ _We do not know you, strangers."_

 _"_ _Is there something we can do to earn your trust?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _Perhaps," the priestess said nodding her head. "Priestess Oyane has gone missing. She traveled to the Shrine of Orion a month ago to pray, but has not returned." She sighed. "We fear some ill has befallen her. Find the priestess and we may let you enter the dreamland."_

 _Te'ijal went for a hunt, Galahad followed her to keep an eye on her, Elini and Dameon stayed for further investigation to know what happened after the guardian of dream left the Dreamworld._

 _Pirate John was feeding the dragon when Rhen and Lars came up to him, "John, we have to go somewhere."_

 _"_ _I don't see a priestess here, but those large footprints look suspicious." Lars said as they saw large muddy footprints around the altar. "I think we should look for the priestess on Mt._ _Orion."_

 _While climbing the mountains, they noticed a detour which they hadn't checked before. They followed the path and a cave appeared at the end. They saw a channel of water with stone ledges. Rhen gracefully jumped one after another and landed at the other side. With triumph she looked back for Lars but found none._

 _"_ _You're dancing feet are slow." Someone said from behind._

 _She spun her head and saw Lars leaning on a rock wall not far from her, smirking at her. She wondered how did he cross the river before her._

 _"_ _Teloportation," he said as if he read her thought. "After you," he gestured her to move on. She rolled her eyes. They walked along the path. They found a cave with a signpost. But they couldn't understand the meaning of what was written in it with scratches. Lars lightened up the cave as they went in. to their awe, there was an ogre standing in the middle of the room. A priestess could also be seen behind it. They realized there were in the ogre's lair._

 _"_ _Reth g'nar tor vahk!" the ogre roared._

 _"_ _Looks like we've found her." Lars said._

 _"_ _Help me! Please!" the priestess cried from behind the ogre._

 _"_ _Don't worry, priestess, we'll kill it."_

 _"_ _No! I shall not have you kill an innocent creature. You must find another way."_

 _"_ _Rhen, let's use the sleeping dust on the ogre."_

 _"_ _Good idea, Lars." she rummaged her bag and took out the powder from a jar. She blew it in front of the ogre and soon it fell to sleep._

 _"_ _Thank you for your kind deed. If you ever need my help, come to Mysten Far."_

 _"_ _Wait, we…" before Rhen could finish the priestess disappeared. "Oh well, guess we have to go back and tell her there." Rhen said. Lars shrugged._

 _"_ _Lars, remember the seed you found here the last time?"_

 _"_ _Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Let's check it out."_

 _They went to the enchanted garden. As they entered, they saw a huge beanstalk going into the sky._

 _"_ _What the…" Lars gasped._

 _'_ _Well, it is an enchanted garden, right?" Rhen nudged him._

 _They both climbed the beanstalk. It stopped at a floating stone. They saw a clock frozen in a block of ice._

 _"_ _Wait, that's it." Lars mused._

 _"_ _Why Lars, did you expect a giant's castle full of treasures." Rhen mocked him._

 _"_ _Whatever, we should find something that can melt the ice."_

 _"_ _Priestess Oyane has informed us that you saved her from the ogre that lives on Mount_ _Orion._ _"_ _Said the aqua-blue haired priestess to the party. "For your brave deed, we will let you enter the Dreanworld." The two priestesses disappeared. There were another twp priestesses at the each side of the statue._

 _"_ _Touch the statue to enter the dreamland."_

 _Rhen looked at her companions, "Ready everyone?" After receiving their nods she touched the statue and a bright light washed over them._

 _The Dreamworld wasn't on a good shape. The whole terrain was in violet as if UV rays lightened the place._

 _"_ _I didn't expect it to be this gloomy." Rhen said_

 _"_ _This place has been badly infested." Dameon said. "We must find the demon who caused it."_

 _"_ _Of course, but let's set up a camp here." Rhen suggested. "We'll continue after we're fully rested."_

 _"_ _I would love to have the night watch," Te'ijal said._

 _"_ _That would be nice, Te'ijal."_

 _Te'ijal was scouting the area when she heard some movement in the campsite. She noticed a silhouette coming from the campsite and heading deep into the jungle. She climbed a tree and followed it by leaping tree by tree. It was moving too fast. Te'ijal halted to a space when she realized her target disappeared suddenly. She was about to pick up the trail when she heard Rhen coming out and moved back._

 _"_ _Thank you, Te'ijal." Rhen yawned, stretching her arms. "My turn."_

 _"_ _My pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me._ _"_ _She went away like the wind before Rhen could say anything._

 _As dawn broke the party ventured into the forest._

 _"_ _The Tear Shrine is not far from here." Dameon said leading the way. "By the looks of it I suspect there could be dream witches and shivens here."_

 _"_ _Not something new I guess." Lars shrugged. "And look, it seems your doubts just came true." He pointed at a white figure floating towards them._

 _Fighting off the monsters the party reached a spot where a group of monster stood._

 _"_ _Is there the Tear Shrine?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _No, it is a little far from here." Dameon replied._

 _"_ _Then, why are those creature crowding there as if guarding something." Elini said._

 _"_ _Let's find out." Lars said marching forward._

 _"_ _Lars, I don't think it's a good…" she tried to stop him but in vain._

 _In the end they had to go through the monsters. Although they spontaneously 'silenced' them, the party managed to enter the glass building. There were various designed chests there._

 _"_ _Now I remember." Dameon said. "It is the secret treasury."_

 _"_ _Hey guys, look what I found." Lars held out what he found from one of the chests._

 _"_ _A picklock?" Rhen mused._

 _"_ _That's only what your eyes see." He mocked her. "It's a magic picklock. With this we can open shielded chests. Like this." He moved to a nearby chest and opened it with it. "See." He leaned in to see what it contained. "Um…it's for you."_

 _Rhen frowned and looked into it. As soon she saw it, her eyes sparkled. She reached out for it and brought out a light pink sword with a deep pink hilt. "The Sword of Dream!" she gasped._

 _"_ _Now it's confirmed." Lars said shaking his head._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _That whoever made these swords knew about who would get it."_

 _"_ _What are you implying?"_

 _"_ _That person knew you were a girl that's why it's pink!" he burst out._

 _"_ _Why you-"_

 _"_ _Lars," Dameon called him. "This is for you."_

 _"_ _Eh?" he opened his hand as a sparkling purple orb was placed on his palm. What's this?"_

 _"_ _It's a charmed orb. It'll make your wishes come true." Dameon teased in a duh-obviously tone. Lars scowled._

 _"_ _Ooooh, Lars is gonna use a purple orb!" Rhen teased him._

 _"_ _Don't you think we should be going? Dameon, how far is the Tear Shrine?"_

 _"_ _It's just ahead." He chuckled._

 _"_ _Alright then, let's get moving."_

 _"_ _We're here." Dameon stopped. After a while of their forest trekking, they had reached their destination._

 _The Temple_ _was different from the other ones. It was made of glass. There was a half-moon engraved on the top. It was more elegant compared to the rest of the shrines. Dameon halted in front of the door._

 _"_ _What's the matter?" Rhen asked but he didn't answer her._

 _"_ _Looks like we're not the only visitors." Elini answered for him._

 _"_ _So what? What are we waiting for, Christmas? Let's kick some demon butt!" Lars said._

 _The demon was as the other ones standing in the middle of the room as expected._

 _"_ _I was expecting you." He was clothed in a blue knight armor. "You've come only to die!"_

 _"_ _You are the one responsible for my mother's demise!" Dameon pointed at him._

 _"_ _I recognize you, sun priest. Whose side you are on?" Agas looked at him surprisingly._

 _Dameon was speechless. All eyes were set upon him to speak but the demon broke the silence, "I always suspected your intentions. Prepare to die!"_

 _The following incident happened very fast. The demon pulled put his sword in a second and charged towards Rhen and he was inches in front of Rhen in the next. He swung his sword but it was pushed away by Lars' staff._

 _"_ _He's fast. We have to be more careful." Lars said looking at his opponent. Agas poised in stance ready to deliver another blow. He leapt in the air._

 _"_ _Shield Exura!"_

 _Dameon created a barrier as a storm was going to hit them. It hit the barrier and was reflected._

 _"_ _How dare you!" Dameon spat. "How dare you alter my mother's world!"_

 _"_ _What are you going to do about it? Bless me through sun's light?" He taunted._

 _He dashed forward but his sword met Rhen's. She kicked him and countered him with,_

 _"_ _Nightmare Flight!"_

 _Dark birds released from the hilt of her sword leapt towards the demon. The demon reacted fast, "Time Storm!"_

 _The birds scattered and vanished as they got near him._

 _Te'ijal pulled her bowstring and released arrows in synchronize and Elini summoned Saurva who attacked him with heat storm. It exploded on Agas. Lars showered him with plagues so that he couldn't counter attack. Before he could recollect himself, Rhen appeared in front of him._

 _"_ _Fate twist!"_

 _She landed a big blow on him. Elini grabbed the demon's foot by her whip and pulled him down. The daeva attempted to break free but he realized the he was stuck in the ground by Nanghaitya._

 _Lars was going to deliver the final blow when Dameon grabbed his shoulder._

 _"_ _No, let me do it."_

 _He stood in front of Agas who struggled frantically to break free. "You are pathetic!" he spat. "Don't forget you're job! You shall pay if you betray!"_

 _Dameon silenced him. He touched his head. Massive amount of mana surged in his body. His body radiated. The demon started melting and disintegrated._

 _"_ _He is destroyed. My mother will be proud." Dameon faced the others as they stared at him. Rhen walked forward, eyes narrowed. "Dameon? Did you know the demon?" Rhen questioned him. "He talked to you as if he did."_

 _He hesitated. He looked around to find everyone's gazes upon him and replied, "I encountered him once before." Rhen seemed to be still in disbelief. "You must trust me. I am against him. Them."_

 _"_ _Trust you? Hmph!" Lars snorted._

 _Dameon looked at him and the others and set his eyes upon Rhen._

 _Should I trust him? she thought. Doubts and questions crowded her mind. Maybe, I should pay attention on him. Keep an eye on him. She smiled, "I trust you'll do what is right."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Rhen."_

 _They searched the shrine and found a tiny orb._

 _"_ _Here Rhen. You'll need this to access the Time temple."_

 _"_ _Dreamer's Tear," Rhen gasped. "That's a great find! Thanks Dameon"  
"No, thank you for believing me." He smiled at her._

 _Lars rolled his eyes. "Alright, we still have one more druid to save. Anyone knows the demon's hideout?"_

 _"_ _Well, there was another island, remember?" Rhen said. "I think we should check there."_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Chapter 31: A Vision_**

 _They landed on a wasted land. The sight was worse than what they saw from above. Trees were burnt and the ground was black. As they walked they found a signpost._

 _"_ _Thais, north." Lars read._

 _"_ _So, this is the lost kingdom," Galahad said. As everyone gave him a questioning look he said, "I heard about it long ago when it was once a flourished kingdom."_

 _"_ _This means it's the place Pa told me about," Rhen sighed. She told the others about the conversation with her parents._

 _They followed a darkened path which once could be assumed road. Suddenly Lars tripped over something._

 _"_ _What the-"_

 _"_ _There's something here," Elini said searching the place. She took out a black pot. She dusted it. "It's a magic kettle."_

 _"_ _Magic kettle?" Lars asked._

 _"_ _Yes, fairies make them. Alchemists have much use of it."_

 _"_ _Well, we've reached," Lars said. "The grand, old kingdom_ _of Thais."_

 _Rhen started to have uneasy feelings looking at the worn out sighboard. Thais meant her birthplace, her home and she's supposed to be crowned as queen to restore the kingdom. They entered the burnt doors. Even after the war years ago, some of the buildings were still intact and majestic._

 _"_ _Alright, let's explore the place." Rhen said. "And we'll spend the night in the inn."_

 _Lars and Elini entered the potion shop when they saw two person talking to each other. One of them noticed the two visitors._

 _"_ _Hello, how can I help you?" The man who seemed to be the shopkeeper asked them._

 _Lars looked at the lady having the feeling he saw her before. He suddenly remembered, "You're the alchemist from Veldt, right?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I'm sorry I don't quite remember you."_

 _"_ _That's okay, you don't have to. Say you were looking for a magic kettle right?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Have you found one?"_

 _"_ _Will this magic kettle do?" Lars showed her the fancy black kettle._

 _The alchemist's mouth fell open. She was speechless. "Finally. Thank you so much. For this kettle, I shall give you my latest creation; a love potion that works!" she was handing over a vial with pink liquid._

 _"_ _I'll take that," Elini took it from Lars._

 _"_ _Suit yourself." He shrugged. "I don't even need it. Let's go to the inn. I'm tired."_

 _They were back at the inn where Rhen booked their rooms. They were sitting at an area near the counter. Elini and Te'ijal was exchanging stories of their exploration._

 _"_ _Hmm, this is a love potion?" Elini said as she looked at the vial. "We should test it on one of the men."_

 _"_ _Good idea, uplander," Te'ijal snatched the vial. "Galahad, come here." She moved towards him._

 _"_ _Stay away from me creature of the night!" Galahad backed away tripping over a table._

 _"_ _Who SAID that you get to use the potion, vampress?" Elini snapped at her_

 _"_ _You want the love potion, uplander?" Te'ijal asked defiantly. "You already have THREE husbands, why should you get it?"_

 _Elini snatches the love potion out of Te'ijal's fingertips. Te'ijal hisses and bares her fangs at Elini._

 _"_ _Give the potion back! I had it first!" she dashed towards Elini._

 _"_ _Don't come near me or I'll stake you!" Elini tried to trip her with her whip but Pirate John stopped her. Galahad held Te'ijal from pouncing at Elini._

 _"_ _Girla, girls, don't fight." John said coming between them. Traveling with them improved his accent. "Why don't you give the love potion to me, Elini. I'll look after it."_

 _"_ _Hmm…" Elini thought something. "Come and get it Pirate John."_

 _"_ _See Te'ijal, she isn't that difficult to deal with…if you don't raise your voice or bare your teeth at her." John walked towards Elini. Suddenly, as he was near her, Elini dumped the potion over Pirate John's head. He screamed as the pink liquid soaked him. Everyone was shocked._

 _"_ _Ugh…I feel so strange…Has it rained?" he mumbled af he was drunk. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the first woman who appeared before him. He felt overwhelmed. He stared at the woman in front of him as strange feelings started to form in him. The effect of the potion was quite instant and he was attracted towards her._

 _"_ _Elini! You are so beautiful!" he stopped abruptly. "Wait! What am I saying?! Well, you ARE_ _beautiful, but you have three husbands too many!" he grabbed his head with both hands. "This is madness! My head is foggy!" he went out of their in the same posture._

 _"_ _Hmmm. This is great entertainment. The irony makes me hungry." She spun to Galahad who let go of her and inched away. "Don't worry Galahad, I have not forgotten you. I shall make you mine yet."_

 _"_ _Demon spawn! I resist you!"_

 _That night, Rhen dreamed again._

 _It was like a vision. She found herself in a grand castle. She was standing at the balcony where soft breeze was blowing. She looked about and the saw the whole kingdom decorated. It seemed like there was an occasion. She walked back at the castle. People were running around here and there. They were very busy and for some reason they couldn't see her. Rhen walked around trying to figure out the reason. But it was difficult as none could see or hear her. She walked through the hallway and reached a giant throne room. Rows of guards, standing on both side of the carpet. Two majestic thrones stood at the top. She walked past and ascended the stairs. She reached a big room. She could hear a baby cooing. She moved forward and saw a baby in a cradle. It had purple eyes and small strands of lavender hair. Beside it, sat a beautiful blonde lady, wearing a silk gown with layers. She had sparkling emerald eyes which rested on the baby. She smiled and whispered to the baby. Suddenly someone else entered the room. Rhen turned around and gasped seeing the person. 'Devin.' She gasped. The blue haired man, dressed in fine robe embedded with gems, sat beside her wrapping an arm around her. 'Does it mean she is my…' she stared at the woman. Suddenly there was an explosion. Rhen jerked and looked around to find out what had happened. The king and queen stood up and a man came running from the door. 'Pa!' Tailor rushed in, "Your majesty, the kingdom is under attack."_

 _"_ _What happened?" Devin asked._

 _"_ _Dark creatures are appearing out of nowhere and blasting the kingdom. They are approaching towards the castle. We must get you to safety."_

 _"_ _No no no," the queen mumbled. "It can not be. We had defeated it!"_

 _Another explosion happened, this time the castle gate._

 _"_ _Time is running out, your highness. You have to leave."_

 _"_ _No, Tailor. I can not leave my citizen and run away." Devin said. "You must protect the queen and our child."_

 _"_ _No, Devin."_

 _"_ _Alicia, I have to protect them, take care of her." He kissed her forehead and rushed out of the door._

 _Rhen watched, bewildered._

 _"_ _Tailor, take her."_

 _"_ _Your majesty?"_

 _"_ _You heard him. This is my kingdom also. I can not leave my people."_

 _"_ _But-'_

 _"_ _This is my order. Go far away where their shadows won't even touch her." She kissed the child in her arms. The child smiled at her unaware of the happenings. She placed her in Tailors hand. "Now go. Take the secret exit. If I come they'll trace her and I can not…leave now!" she commanded him._

 _Tailor bowed, having no other choice left from there._

 _Rhen could feel her going numb. Tears started to flow from her eyes. Suddenly the door blasted open. Rhen saw a cloaked figure coming towards._

 _"_ _Give us the child."_

 _"_ _No, never!" She spat. "You will never find her! You'll have to go over my dead body!" she gripped on her sword._

 _The figure laughed. "As you wish. But we will get her, destroy her and you willll not be able to protect her."_

 _Rhen tried to go forward but she was stuck to the ground. She saw her mother fighting, defending. She was powerful but not enough. She was struck down. Rhen felt helpless to do nothing but witness what happened before her. She saw her body lying. She felt as if for a moment the eyes saw her and smiled at her. She leaned on her, tears rolling down her eyes._

 _"_ _Rhen." She whispered_

 _"_ _Mother," Rhen croaked. She felt a lump stuck in her throat._

 _"_ _Don't worry, I will always be in your heart. Be brave, I know you are."_

 _Before she could say anything, her vision blurred. She opened her eyes and she was back at the inn. It was dark outside and everyone was still sleeping. Rhen woke up with her eyes full of tears, wetting the pillow. She cautiously got up and wiped her eyes. She carefully walked outside, she couldn't sleep now. She walked in the dark not noticing where she was going. She was deep in thought thinking about her past. A voice brought her back._

 _"_ _Rhen?" She turned around to see a figure coming towards her. "What are you doing at this hour?"_

 _It was Lars. She shook her thoughts away. "I could ask you the same thing." She replied him calmly._

 _"_ _Well, I couldn't sleep and thought of having a walk."_

 _"_ _I…had a nightmare."_

 _"_ _Oh…"_

 _There was silence. "So still wanna walk around?" Lars attempted to break the silence. Rhen nodded. They walked into the darkness. Few torches were lighting the place. Suddenly as they stood near a fountain, they realized they were standing in front of the castle._

 _"_ _I think we should go back." Lars turned._

 _"_ _I want to go in."_

 _"_ _What?" Lars faced her bewildered_

 _"_ _I want to go in." she again said calmly._

 _Lars stared at Rhen trying to make out her expression but in vain. "Are you sure?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"_ _Okay." He sighed._

 _They sneaked inside the castle. After the war the guard was strict. Even at this dead hour they were patrolling, eyes alerted. They dodged the castle guards and went in from the back of the castle. Rhen recognized the stairs and went up. Lars, still bewildered, followed her nevertheless. They were in the study room. There were huge portrait of the kings and queens._

 _"_ _Are you crying?" Lars saw tears running down her eyes. Rhen was staring at the queen's portrait. "Don't…don't cry."_

 _"_ _I…can't…help it." she croaked._

 _"_ _I can't see you like this…Stop it."_

 _"_ _Then get out of the room."_

 _"_ _Hearing you from the next door is much worse."_

 _"_ _I'll try to be as quite as possible." She was crying so much that she was starting to have hiccups._

 _"_ _I didn't mean that." Lars felt defeated. He couldn't watch her shaking and crying. "You know I'm not good at these talks. I just…" he couldn't make out the words. "Rhen, you're stronger than this. You can't get weak. Everyone is depending on you…" Her cries were now little sobs. "Including me._ _"_ _He shouted a little for her to hear._

 _She stared at him. He sighed._

 _"_ _I…care about you, Rhen." He moved forward, cupped her face with his hands and wiped her tears. "It's like you said before. You've always fought no matter how hard the circumstances were. You never gave up, then how can you now? You'll fight it also, okay?" She nodded._

 _"_ _And besides." He paused. "You look very bad when you cry."_

 _Rhen punched him weakly. A small smile quivered on her lips._

 _He felt relieved that he could distract her. "Now let's get out of here before anyone sees us." They went out of the castle from the same way. Fortunately, no one saw them and they were back at the inn._

 _"_ _Lars?" Rhen called him as he was going back in his room._

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _He took some before he answered, "You're welcome."_

 _She smiled and went in. She went back to bed. New thoughts occupied her mind. Now that she was calm, she felt embarrassed for crying hard in front of Lars. Then the embarrassment faded as she could they were actually friends. She wondered if he had changed that much. Was the person the same Lars whom she despised. It was him except she didn't hate him. Not anymore…_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Chapter 32: The Last Hindrance_**

 _"_ _Blast it! These wolves are too tough to be just wolf!" Lars complained as the party made their way to the Dark Caverns. It was located at the outskirts of Thais._

 _"_ _Well, what did you expect in such a place?" Rhen rebuked._

 _"_ _I think that's our entrance," Elini pointed to a cave opening._

 _"_ _All right then. This is the last demon. So let's give it all we got." Rhen told the others, they nodded._

 _The Dark Cavern was not any different from the previous caverns. They cautiously made their way wiping and ditching the monsters standing their way._

 _"_ _Sheesh, what's with the obsession of primitive creatures?" Lars grunted.  
"What do you mean, northerner?" Elini asked._

 _"_ _Since the past few days, don't you think there are too many dragons and dinosaurs?"_

 _"_ _And what about the large winged snakes?"_

 _"_ _Yeah that too. This is exhausting."_

 _"_ _You don't have worry about that for much."_

 _"_ _What do you mean, Elini?" Rhen asked._

 _"_ _The demonic presence is getting stronger." Elini said. "We are getting closer."_

 _"_ _Are we there yet?" Lars asked after walking more twisted paths._

 _"_ _We're here." Elini said stopping in front of another cave opening._

 _"_ _Te'ijal and Galahad, both of you remain here. If things get out of control you'll come." Rhen said._

 _"_ _I don't see anyone here." Lars said examining the room._

 _"_ _Let's take a look around." Rhen said gripping her sword._

 _It was not more than an empty space. They walked around to find any secret passage or invisible barrier. Rhen heard an unfamiliar voice near her. She turned but couldn't see anyone. Suddenly an invisible force pushed her and she hit the wall. Lars tried to run towards her but he too was pushed away. Rhen swished her sword to find the invisible force but she was again hit._

 _"_ _The demon is moving too fast. We need something to slow it down." Elini said._

 _"_ _Let's use the magic clock we got from the top of the beanstalk." Lars suggested. He pulled out a clock that looked like a flower and put it on the ground. A flash of light blinded them for a few seconds. As the light cleared, they could face their opponent. The demon had rotten flesh with sharp claws and teeth. Two dark wings sprouted from his back._

 _"_ _It's the demon that attacked the fairies." Dameon said as he had known by the information gained from the Memory Caverns._

 _"_ _The chosen one." Aesma hissed. "Perfect timing. I have not had a meal for much time. I shall have a grand feast." He swiftly moved towards Rhen. Being able to see him, this time Rhen reacted fast. Dodging his attack she twirled and delivered a blow. But he moved away again._

 _"_ _Ugh! He's still moving too fast." Lars said as he was trying to hit the demon._

 _"_ _Maybe I know what to do." Elini said. Closing her eyes, she started chanting. A figure appeared before them. "Agas, slow him down." Elini ordered. Agas performed 'Time Storm'._

 _The demon attacked Dameon, who couldn't defend himself, fell down._

 _"_ _Kiss of Death!"_

 _She slashed her sword rapidly and the demon was covered with cuts. But the demon again ran towards her and clawed her._

 _"_ _Plague!"_

 _Dark fog surrounded the demon settling itself on the demon's body. But it didn't affect much. Lars cursed under his breath._

 _Rhen was dealing with the demon when Dameon stirred and got to his feet. Rhen told him to cast another shield. But instead he casted silence on her. When she tried to dodge it, Aesma threw her away._

 _"_ _Dameon, what's wrong with you?" Rhen looked at him and noticed his face was blank and expressionless._

 _"_ _He's under a trance." Lars said._

 _Elini summoned Saurva and the demon attacked Aesma with firestorm. Before it hit Aesma, Dameon waved his hand and casted a fire shield. Aesma couter attacked then._

 _"_ _Absolute Zero!"_

 _Saurva froze and started break. He vanished from there._

 _"_ _Dameon's defenses are strong." Lars said. "I'll distract him."_

 _"_ _We have to hurry as well. I won't be able hold Agas for long."_

 _"_ _Just be careful and try not to hurt him."_

 _"_ _I'll do my best to suppress the desire." Lars smirked._

 _Rhen charged towards the demon who only smirked at her. When she was about to stab him he vanished and she fell on the ground which cracked open._

 _"_ _Dameon, calm down." Lars said. "And besides you can't take me down with your defensive spells."_

 _Dameon waved his hand as light came out. Light transformed into electric spears. Lars defended himself with his orb. "Okay, I'll take that back."_

 _"_ _He can't hear you anyway." Elini said._

 _"_ _Then buy me some time."_

 _She summoned Indra who spontaneously shot ice shards at him. Dameon busied himself defending from it. Lars swiftly charged towards and hit him on his neck making him unconscious._

 _Rhen was falling. She settled herself. 'I have to do something.' She thought. 'That's it.'_

 _"_ _Nightmare Flight!"_

 _With a huge beat, Rhen shot out of the hole._

 _"_ _What!" Aesma roared._

 _"_ _Too bad for you." She pointed her sword._

 _"_ _Blade Waltz!"_

 _She waltz toward him fast and slashed his chest. Stream of blood flowed. She kicked him away._

 _Agas disappeared._

 _"_ _I cant' hold him." Elini fell on the ground._

 _The spell broke but the demon couldn't move with the grave wound._

 _"_ _What is happening!" Aesma roared. "Why can't I heal myself!"_

 _"_ _Let's stop your pain forever." Rhen said sarcastically._

 _"_ _Fate Twist!"_

 _A tornado surrounded him twisting his limbs._

 _"_ _Let's finish this." Lars joined Rhen._

 _"_ _Soul Song!"_

 _The demon shrieked in pain and exploded._

 _"_ _Ugh…what happened." Dameon started to gain conscious._

 _"_ _You attacked us." Lars crossed his arms."_

 _"_ _What!"_

 _"_ _You were under a spell." Rhen said._

 _"_ _Did you rabbits finish the job?" they turned to see Te'ijal and Galahad enter, wounded. "The monsters were giving us a hard time."_

 _"_ _Let's go back and rest."_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Chapter 33: Relationships?_**

 _After getting fully rested, the party decided to visit the kingdom before departure. Dameon needed further rest so he didn't come with them. While visiting various shops and places, they came to an unknown place. There was a flower symbol on the door. None understood about the place but Elini seemed to be interested to go inside. So, she insisted on going in. They thought about it and then went in. It looked like a small room with two lines of chairs and a beautifully decorated window. There was an elderly man standing before the window._

 _"_ _Welcome to Grey's Chappel of Love. Can I marry anyone off today?" he spoke as they entered_

 _"_ _Galahad, my tasty tidbit, would you like to earn your freedom?" Te'ijal suddenly said._

 _"_ _I do not bargain with serpent spawn! Hand over my soul or die!" he spat._

 _"_ _Don't be foolish Galahad, I'm already dead." She crossed her arms. "Now, as I was saying, would you like to strike a bargain with me?"_

 _"…"_ _Galahad seemed to think for a while._

 _"_ _What is this going into?" Lars whispered to Rhen. She shrugged._

 _"_ _Wed me and I shall release your soul. Otherwise I'll keep you as my pet for eternity."_

 _Everyone in the party was shocked. Galahad's jaw dropped. But what they heard next was even more shocking._

 _"_ _Fine! But you shall pay for this one day, serpent spawn!"_

 _"_ _Then, it is done. Priest, marry us."_

 _"_ _Excellent! It shall be a match made in Hell." The priest said sarcastically but no one laughed at it._

 _"_ _What about a ring?" Te'iajl said._

 _"_ _I have a ring." Rhen brought out the ruby ring she'd found inside the casket._

 _"_ _It'll do."_

 _Lars stared at her. "What were you thinking?"_

 _"_ _Sorry, suddenly it came to my mind and I just…sorry."_

 _The rituals were done at that moment in a simple way._

 _"_ _I have given you what was unfairly asked of me! Now give my soul back!"_

 _"_ _As you wish, my succulent darling." In a flash, she went near his neck and,_

 _"_ _You! You BIT me!" Galahad shrieked in pain._

 _"_ _Don't worry, my tasty, the tingling shall subside. It'll take a while to die, but when it's all over, you'll be like me."_

 _"_ _A VAMPIRE?! YOU TURNED ME INTO A VAMPIRE?!" he shouted._

 _"_ _You said you wanted your soul to be free. A Soul Pendent can't hold your soul if you're dead."_

 _"_ _TRICKSTER! SOULESS! Oh no! I am one of you!"_

 _"_ _Come now, husband, it isn't THAT bad. Here take some of my sunscreen. You'll need it now."_

 _Galahad mumbles something incoherent to himself and faints._

 _"_ _I'll carry my husband until he revives." She carried him on her shoulder._

 _The party was too shocked to say anything._

 _"_ _Another happy marriage! Take care lovebirds!" they shot him a death glare as he said. "Um…would anyone else like to get married?"_

 _"_ _Oh fish guts! I would like to marry." Pirate John suddenly piped. "Elini, will you marry me?"_

 _"_ _What the heck is going on?" Lars said to Rhen._

 _"_ _I…don't know…"_

 _"_ _You're braver than I thought. You know what it means to marry a woman of Veldt?" Elini said rising her eyebrows._

 _"_ _I know you need a man to tame you and I'm the one to do it."_

 _"_ _Hmm. Offer me a wedding ring and I will marry you."_

 _"_ _A wedding ring! What do you think I'm made of? Money?!"_

 _Elini just crossed her arms._

 _"_ _Hey, maybe I can help. Come with me." Lars took John with him. "I think I saw a place where you could find a ring."_

 _"_ _Thanks, mate."_

 _"_ _Don't mention it. I was getting too bored just standing there." Lars brought him to a jewellery shop which looked a little wrecked._

 _"_ _Wedding rings for sale! Wedding rings for sale!" the shopkeeper was shouting._

 _"_ _Well, you're in luck."_

 _John went to the table and saw a simple golden ring._

 _"_ _Can you tell me about this wedding ring?" John asked the shopkeeper._

 _"_ _This wedding ring is for less…endowed. It's made of fool's gold, but the lady who wears it never needs to know!"_

 _"_ _How much is it?"_

 _"_ _John, what are you doing?" Lars asked him._

 _"_ _Buying a wedding ring."_

 _"_ _Yes, but do you actually think Elini won't figure out that you bought her a fake ring?"_

 _"…_ _Good point." He then saw another ring with an amethyst stone. "How about this one?"_

 _"_ _This wedding ring is made of rarest dragon gold and from the stone inset comes from the legendary Siren Isle."_

 _"_ _Well, what do you think?" John asked Lars._

 _"_ _Hey, don't look at me, I'm not a woman's taste's expert. But at the looks of it, I think it should do. I think."_

 _At the chapel, everyone was waiting for the two guys. Te'ijal had left for the inn as Galahad needed rest according to her._

 _'_ _What was that idiot thinking?" Rhen thought. "What's taking him so long? Is he upto something?'_

 _Just then Lars and John entered._

 _"_ _What did you do?" she asked him._

 _"_ _What do you think? I helped." Lars hmphed._

 _Pirate John gave Elini the wedding ring._

 _"_ _Why, Pirate John! It's lovely! Yes, I will marry you!"_

 _John gave Lars a thank-you look and Lars nodded. "Priest, do the deed."_

 _"_ _Excellent! Let us begin the ceremony."_

 _The wedding was done in the same simple way as earlier._

 _"_ _Now then, anyone else?"_

 _"_ _No! We're leaving now." Lars said._

 _They left the chapel and went to the inn._

 _"_ _I think I still don't understand what just happened." Rhen and Lars were sitting at a table in the dining area._

 _"_ _What's there not to understand about?" Lars said. "The crazy vampress forced that superstitious paladin and Elini's love potion worked."_

 _"_ _Yes but I feel sorry for Galahad. What about you?"_

 _"_ _Well, at first I thought he deserved it for being so stupid. But then I though about it and I also think it wasn't right." He sighed. "And besides you were the one who gave the ring. Where did you find it any way?"_

 _"_ _You wouldn't want to know."_

 _"_ _Tell me about it." he rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _Well now, let's go. We still need to finish our unfinished business."_

 _Lars nodded._


End file.
